Beyblade: The Revolution continues
by Beywriter
Summary: 5 months after the attack, The Bladebreakers get pulled right in the middle of a war between a friendly alien race needing there help and the Same Alien they were fighting against 5 months ago. COMPLETE! 3rd part now being planned
1. High Priority

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**STOP!****This is season 2, If you haven't red 1 I suggest you click on my name and find the story "Beyblade: The Next Revolution"**

**Thanks**

**Beyblade: The Revolution continues**

**High priority**

5 months later and Tom had moved to Baycity.

The Sky was clear, just like that starry night.

"hay Tom?"Tyson asked.

"yeah?" Tom replied.

"where's your dad Did they divorce like Max's parents? Tyson asked.

Tom was taken aback by this question.

"erm. He died" Tom replied

"wow. Really?" Tyson replied shocked.

"can I ask how?" Ray asked

"yeah. You know the warnings about smoking on the packs of cigarettes?"

"yeah" Max said

"Believe it. He died of cancer about a year and 3 quarters ago"

"Tom, I'm so sorry" Ray said

"its ok Ray. Thanks"

"do you miss him?" Ray asked

"yeah, all the time"

"you hide it well" Tyson said

"I know" Tom said.

There was about 5 minutes of silence.

Max yawned and looked at his watch, it had been a tiring day of Training. The digital readout said 23:21.

He sat up and stretched a bit

"well guys its late and I'm heading to bed"

"see ya" Tyson said

"night Max" Ray called.

Max had only got a few feet when the path he was taken was flooded by green light. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned anticlockwise on his spot, his jaw dropped. He and the others were frozen as an Alien spacecraft hovered above. It wasn't like you see in movies, it looked to be about 20ft long and 7ft wide and green with a curved front and straight back. A ramp came down revealing an entrance a human like blueish alien with black eyes came down.

"are you the group of humans known as the Bladebreakers?"

"who wants to know?" Tyson asked who just regained the use of his mouth

"please it is of the up most importance of the survival of a whole race, my race. The Jiralhane are attacking our Colonies and patrols. We heard that a group of humans had managed to kill some of them. So we came looking for a group of humans that calls themselves the Bladebreakers. Are you the Bladebreakers?" it asked

"yea, we are" Tom said

"good, come with us. We have a lot to talk about" It turned to go back into the spacecraft.

"hold on were not going anywhere" Tyson said standing up

"how do we know your not trying to trick us and do weird genetic experiments or try to cross breed you and us or do weird sexual experimentations like everyone says about you people"Ray said.

"please they are all lies, we are not that kind of perverted being. All we ask is your help as our entire species is on the line."

"I actually believe in him" Kenny said

"you know, so do I. Unless this is a mind control trick"

"I assure you there is no trick"

"what do you say guys, wanna help?" Tom asked

"yeah!" they shouted

"then it settled, we'll go" Ray said.

The Alien smiled and they went into the ship.

"I am Admiral Sagdev of the Yuriah".

The craft they were in was a shuttle craft. It pitched up and started climbing

"I'll brief you at the mother ship"

"This isn't your ship?" Tyson asked

"no its a shuttle, we'll be there soon. I must go, please excuse me" he left, probably to the flight deck"

"look guys" Tom said pointing out he of a Window.

Earth.

"wow its beautiful" Ray said

"so big" Max said. The craft banked right and Earth was out of sight.

"hay, look at this" Kenny said looking out at the other window.

There was a huge ship sort of shaped like a T with a module at the front and two engines at the end of each pylon and tower in the middle where the pylons meet and the body of the ship meet.

There looked like a hanger on the left side and they were heading for it.

After they landed in the hanger, they were greeted by the second and 3rd in command Captain Reked and Commander JA' yon.

"about two months ago the Jiralhane first arrived in our sector, they used nuclear war heads and destroyed the 5th fleet and the colonists on Planet EY338 Yarvin. There were 90 million of us there including the crews of those ships. Since then there has been skirmishes, wars and battles. The total dead are 90 trillion 197 billion 123 million 7000 909 and 1. We may have more people and ground troops.

They have fewer ships but they are bigger and have more powerful weapons.

"ready to FTL when ready sir" a voice said

"understood" Sagdev responded

"come, it is time to take you to our home.

The CIC (Combat Information Center) was busy.

"FTL?" Kenny asked

"Faster Than Light. It works b folding space around the ship making it appear in both places at once, The ship passes through the portal and space flattens out again"

"Amazing" Kenny said

"5,4,3,2,1 JUMP!"

The Ship seemed to go longer and then a flash.

The Ship started to vibrate and shake like a plane in heavy turbulence.

There was an Explosion.

"We are in battle" an officer said

It was true. The Ship had jumped right into a Battle.

"ACTION STATIONS" Sagdev ordered

Sheilds raised and the guns sprung into action

"Report. How did we get into this?"

"Systems report FTL systems and Star charts are correct. We were here before we made the jump to Earth".

Jiralhane ships closed in, the main body is long and thin. The hull goes in towards the front making a neck towards a front section with 2 laser cannons and 4 dual cannons on the top and bottom that fire armour peicing rounds with high explosives. They also have 2 warhead launchers and 2 nuclear launchers, both on the top.

5 attacked the Yuriah, an explosion sent the Bladebreakers flying backwards to the Bulkhead.

The Ship was taking heavy damage.

Explosions were occurring sending shrapnel into the CIC.

A siren sounded with a noise that sounded like a language.

"The reactor has taken a bad hit, we have 5 minutes before the fusion drives detonate, we need to evac NOW" Sagdev said.

He led them out of the CIC which was now just reduced to a burning room.

They went down corridors that were burning and rubble filled them.

Eventually they entered a small pod like shuttle, the doors snapped shut, there was a violent explosion which sent them flying away.

"were disengaged, going for minimum safe distance" Sagdev called.

"are we gonna make it sir? I don't wanna die out here"

"don't worry"

"Shouldn't wanna you take a seat?" Max asked

"I'll be fine"

They had turned towards a planet that looked a little like earth.

The ride was only about five minutes.

"Heads up, were entering the planets atmosphere in 5" he called back.

They hit the atmosphere with a bump, the ride was bumpy as the craft was buffeted by the atmosphere.

"Were coming in to fast!" Sagdev called.

Suddenly the Airbrakes broke of only leaving the rockets slowing them down, which wasn't enough.

"Damn, Air brake failure, they blew to early, I'm loosing her, BRACE FOR IMPACT"

The impact knocked them all out cold.

"Tom, Tom, can you hear me? At last! Are you alright? Can you move?" Max asked. Blood was running down the right side of his face from a cut at the top right of his brow".

"Yeah I'm alright"

"The others the impact, there's nothing we can do" Kenny said, his glasses broken.

"Ray and Tyson are still out" Max said

"there still alive, they just need a little longer" Kenny continued

"so were the only survivors?" Tom asked

"looks like it, hay is your blade ok?" Max asked suddenly.

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out Satek.

"seems ok" Tom said inspecting the metal spinning top.

"there coming to" Kenny said

"what happened?" Tyson asked wearily

"we crashed" Kenny said.

Tyson had a cut on his left arm, you could tell as it stained his jacket.

Ray had hit his head, so the whole top left of his head was bloody.

Tom on the other hand had, his right arm was broken

"My arm, its broken" Tom said.

"no, no its not. Its out of the socket"

"oh"

"Its ok, I was taught a technique to put arms back into sockets if there was a need for it. I'm gonna pull your arm with my left arm and push into your chest hard with my right arm. You'll hear a snap, but your arm should be fine"

"ok do it" Tom said

"ok 1,2,3"

SNAP

"Feel better?" Ray asked

"yeah, I do. So were are we?"

"I dunno. I can't understand this system. But I guess there's a beacon here somewhere thats on"

"So I guess we stay put?"

Tyson asked

"yeah, I'm gonna look at the supplies. These weapons?" Tom asked picking up a purple H looking gun and pulled the trigger, out cam a stream of something weird

"looks like plasma" Kenny said

"Plasma?" Max asked confused

"you know Plasma Tv's? The really big hi def ones?" Tyson said

"so what about food?" Tyson continued

"well any food here probably wont be edible for us" Kenny pointed out

"Well then, I hope were rescued quick or I'm gonna get hungry"

Ray yawned

"anyone tired?" he asked

"yeah, I think we should sleep" Max said

"ok, you guys sleep and I'll guard" Tom said picking up the plasma pistol.

The Bladebreakers slept for a few hours until they were woken by a Grey rescue ship

"DOWN HERE!" Tom yelled.

They were rescued and wounds tended to.

They were stranded on an alien world, right next to a Jiralhane army base. They had to get away.

Far away.

There were 400 Grey's stranded on the planet and the Jiralhane were hunting them down one by one.

They had set up a base with guards throughout the clock. They had setup a base inside a mountain.

It comes clear that the Captain had been captured by the Jiralhane and he had to be rescued. They were holding him in a Capitol ship that was damaged in the battle above the planet.

"The Truth of Joy"

"ok so how do they get into the Ship if she's in the air and where is it?" Tom asked

"She put down on a Dessert Plateau about a mile from here" The AI chirped

"who said that?" Tyson said looking around confused

"I did" A small green Female Grey appeared on a holo pedestal.

"Who are you?" Max asked

"sorry I am Roana the Ship board AI from the Serena. Another ship that was lost in the Battle"

"you 5 are also going into Combat"

"What!" Tyson said

"were not trained to Kill" Tom said

"oh no, I don't think I phrased that correctly. You will be in the Dropship out of harms way"

"Listen, there's something you should know we didn't kill those things with our bare hands. We didn't even fight, we had an army of dead to do the killing" Max said

"Sorry if it looked like we did it"

"That explains it. You managed to kill them, so you are still important"

"are you going to take us home?" Kenny asked

"We are stuck in an alien world with a handful of sublight ships that wont escape the Planets pull"

"were stuck here?" Ray asked

"you are correct. Now we need to get you to the armories, you wont be going into combat, but you will be going into an enemy zone.

A little while later The Bladebreakers had put on metal armour in different colours, Tyson Blue, MaxGreen, KennyWhite RayRed and TomYellow.

So this amour generates an electronic shield that will protect us from enemy fire?" Tyson said holding the helmet with his right arm against his side.

"yes, but the sheild will die eventually so find cover until they read fully charged in the HUD"

"HUD?" Max said confused

"Heads up Display, now everyone put your helmets on".

The HUD had a blue bar on the top right side with with littler blue bars below it.

On the right there was a blue box with 0/0 in it

"what with the 0/0?"

"That tells you how much ammo and clips you have. The one below tells you how much Grenades you have".

"Lets go. I'll brief you on the way"

Well how did you like the first chapter???

I admit this is going to take a more scifi turn and maybe a lack in Blading, but I will be putting Beyblading in it so don't get discouraged.

Please review to tell me your opinion.


	2. The Truth of Joy

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Beyblade: The Revolution continues**

**The Truth of Joy**

It was dark, two Grey Drop ships were flying parallel.

"The enemy has captured captain Reked and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers- The Truth of Joy.

The Ship is currently holding position approximately three hundred meters above the other end of this Plateau"

Roana said.

Her system was loaded into Tom's Armour

"how do we get in the ship if its in the Air?"

a Marine asked

"There's an Grav lift that enables supplies and Troops to go from or to the ship, we have to get there first".

The marines filled out and the Drop ship stayed put

The Marines followed the ravines towards the Grav lift, some had sniper rifles and started to snipe the enemy where possible, trying to avoid a firefight and keep suspicion down

"The operation is going well"

Kenny said

"the only problem with this helmet is I can't scratch my nose" Max said

"Its driving me crazy" He continued

"dude just take it off" Tyson said laughing

"How?" Max asked sounding desperate

"Just twist the helmet to the lef..."

Click, Max turned the Radio off

"crap" he said

"Max, talk" Tom said

"He might have turned his radio off" Ray said

Tom walked to Max and took of his helmet

"Thanks Tom"

"No Prob" He said

"You turned your radio off, I'm speaking to you through the com I can hear you and you can hear me"

Tom explained

"So I twist to the left and then lift?" Max asked

"yeah"

"we arrived at the lift, need re-enforcements over"

"acknowledged, lets move out"

The Drop ship took took to the sky with a whisper.

They dropped off five extra Marines before going back to cover

"We only had a days worth experience fighting these things and that was five months ago" Kenny said

"you group of humans are our only help to defeat this enemy we have, we especially need to find away of this stinking rock"

The admiral said

The Inside troops were fighting through the ship, they encountered a hangar and lost a lot of troops in a surprise attack from the rear

"It looks bad we don't have anymore troops"

"Send in the Humans"

one said

"Boys you might be our only hope to rescue the Captain.

Watch each others backs"

Admiral Sagdev said giving each of them two weapons and 4 grenades.

"We don't know anything about fighting or using these weapons"

Tyson said

"ok"

He gave Tyson an electro sword

"cool a sword"

"You might not, but I do" Ray said

"ok, but your not a trained Killer" Max said

"I am, you see living deep in the Mountains of China theres whole kinds of dangers with wild animals.

Once Mariah was walking alone in the forest and she was attacked and Mauled by an Asiatic black bear, I heard her screams so I ran to her and wrestled it off her.

It also got a few swipes at me, maybe a few bites.

But I broke its neck, I saw it had ripped my shirt and cut through my chest from top right to bottom left there was 3 bloody lines.

My face was cut as well, Bear claws hurt.

If I had my helmet off I'd show you the faint scars"

Ray said

"We are approaching the hangar, we will drop you off on the highest level"

They stepped of the ship and joined the troops

"We will cover you as much as possible, lets go"

They walked through a near by open door and down a passage

"These Aliens sure like purple" Tyson said

They turned the corner and there were these other aliens, they had pink eyes and looked like a Velociraptor without a tail, it had an arm shield and a weapon.

It fired and fit Tom directly in the chest and the amour worked, there was a little blip in the Shield monitor.

Tom squeezed the trigger, the shield absorbed the blast so Tom ran up to it and whacked it, killing it instantly.

They kept walking down corridors and eventually found a detention cell block, all dead.

They found another and another, Eventually they found the right one.

Grenades flew and took out some of the enemy.

They entered the room charging.

"Look out, one of them has a sword" Tyson said heading for it

"MAX BEHIND YOU"

"huh?"

"AAGH"

a Nearly fatal blow sliced through his left shoulder.

His amr falling to the floor in a pool of blood getting bigger.

The Jiralhane was about to deliver the final blow, but Tyson stabbed it in the back

Max was on the floor screaming in pain

"QUICK MORPHINE"

One said

"Max its going to be ok"

Ray said

Max's visor was bleeping frantically indicating the Damage, He couldn't believe what it was telling him.

"My arm...Where is it?"

a Marine with a med kit dropped by Max and injected morphine into the damaged area, then started to patch it up.

"see, its going to be ok"

Tom switched off the force feild and went into the Captains cell.

He sighed

"Coming here was reckless you should know better than this...Thanks"

Tom pulled the Captain up and walked with him out of the cell

"That was amazing, even if you have never fought before"

"Thanks, we have one casualty"Ray said

"what?" Tyson said

"Max, he's hurt real bad" Ray continued

"While they had us locked up here I heard the guards talking about the wars, There is something Evil buried in this planet and on others.

They believe they found some sort of artifact on our home world."

"One moment sir, accessing the Battle net"

"According to the data in the networks they believe that artifact is a weapon with vast unimaginable power"

Roana said

"So its true, they kept saying who controls the art fact controls the fate of the Universe.

Lets move it out, you 4 have the point.

LETS LOCK AND LOAD"

Max was being covered by two of the marines.

"The control room is through here"

They triggered the door sensor and there were to solders inside wielding Electro swords, but they were quickly taken care of by Ray's cat like stealth.

They filled into the huge room.

"Roana to Heilo 434, we have the Captain and need Evac"

"Negative I've been engaged by enemy air patrols and I can't shake them, you'll be better finding your own ride, sorry"

"ok, good luck"

"Air support is cut of Captain, we need to hold until they can move in"

"oh great were trapped in here were screwed man, were screwed!" Tyson yelled in desperation, his voice echoing of the walls"

"Quit your bellyaching" Ray said

"If we can get to one of those drop ships in the Hanger I can fly us out of here"

"Good idea, there's one still docked"

"LETS MOVE" the Captain yelled.

They moved out of a door and there was a whole unit of troops

"Attack" one said

"oops, back inside, BACK INSIDE" Ray said

Ray lept back through the door followed by a big explosion as the door sealed again.

If his Pony tail had been loose, it would have singed the last 3 inches"

The door opened and there was a wave of allied grenades thrown followed by weapons fire from both sides.

Eventually the Jiralhane unit all fell.

It was a quick run to the hanger, Tom Jumped down a level to un dock the craft

"The drop ship is loose

"ok mount up, get on board"

The captain said

"Captain Jiralhane"

"Hang on, time for a little revenge"

The captain said crushing the two against the far wall.

"Nice one sir"

The Drop ship left the hanger and sped of into the dawn of a new day...


	3. A Day off

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade **

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Beyblade: The Revolution continues**

**A day off**

The sun had risen and birds were flying, the small convoy was moving along, when suddenly an alarm sounded, the pilot checked the systems and found they were low on fuel.

"were low on fuel, we have to set down on that island and activate a beacon" both the dropships landed on the beech.

The Bladebreakers got out and Tyson removed his helmet, and inhaled deep

"ah the smell of fresh air!"he took out his baseball cap and placed it in its usual place

"look at that ocean" Ray said, he had also removed his helmet and let his pony tail loose

"hay Ray, yea wish I brought my trunks"

"i havern't breathed air this fresh in a long time"

"hay Tom, where's Max?"

"he's getting his arm checked out, he said it stung a little, but now its on there making sure it's working right"

"hi guys" Max said

"hows the arm?" Ray asked

"better than before, how about we explore this island a little?"

Max suggested

"sure"

Tyson said

"wait where's Kenny?"

Ray asked

"inside drooling over the computers"

Max said.

The island was a fair size and took about 10 minutes to walk around and big beeches with sand surrounded the edge of the forest that had lush trees and grass with other amazing, weird and wonderful plant life with rock formations.

There were two structures, one was accessible they found a path through the forest, they entered the structure and went down a ramp into what looked like a bunker or a storage room, it contained purple drums that possibly holds supplies.

They entered a darker passage and there was a big room with a hollow panel and a floating line model, probably of the building or installation they were in, Max walked through an arch and looked down

"guys look at this"

he called, his voice echoed around the huge chasm they were in

Tyson whistled

"long way down"

"that model could be something what were in"

Ray said

"come on lets get out of here, more to explore"

Tyson said, there was a cross like walkway and the floor was made of glass.

Tyson threw a grenade down they watched, eyes transfixed on the blue glowing ball dropping, 30 seconds later they saw it hit the bottom and explode.

Tom gulped.

They left by the same way they entered and found a way into the second installation by walking up a ramp and onto the metal surface and in the huge entrance hall, at the end to the right there was a ramp down and through an open door, they turned to the right and out on to a walkway to nowhere, Tyson stopped at the edge and kicked a stone down, a few seconds later they heard a thump,

"why are there so many deep pits here?"

Tyson said.

Tom slipped on a stone and over, taking Max with him, Tyson reacted and grabbed Tom and Ray with Kenny grabbed Tyson leaving Max dangling.

"good catch"

Tom said

"how you coping down there Max?"

Tom asked

"oh, just hanging around, HOW DO YOU THINK I'M COPING, I'M ONLY HOLDING TO YOUR ARM OVER A 1000 FOOT DROP!"

"guys pull us up, Max is slipping because I'm sweating"

"us as well" Tyson said

"eeew" Max said

"3,2,1 PULL" Tyson said pulling them up, slowly and then eventually but they were all up.

"phew, that was a close one" Max said

"yeah, lets stay away from the edges from now on"

"ok sounds like a plan"

Ray said

"why aren't there walls to stop people from falling?"

Kenny asked

"perhaps they had Jet packs or were careful near edges"

Tom suggested.

They walked through the corridor and out into another room with a ramp and door to the right, they saw another door and went towards it

"guys, can I suggest we put our helmets back on in case were not alone"

"Rays right we should"

Max said putting his helmet back on

"I can't wait to try my arm out in a battle"

Max said

"ok through the door to the unknown"

Kenny said.

It slided open and down another ramp with another drop, they followed the path down into another room there was a drop and a walkway around an inside chamber and again another lower ramp doubling back and ending below them

"guy's I'm gonna jump" Ray said, he jumped down 3 stories

"woa" Ray said

"guys, that drop killed my shield, I don't suggest you try this, hang on I'll come back up"

Ray leaped up but he wasn't close to landing with them

"Damn it" Ray said

"this amour's too heavy, I can't reach"

he continued

"ok stay there and we'll

come down to you"

"ok"

Ray said

he sat down to wait for his team mates and to get his head around what was going on, he pulled out Driger

"well old pal we certainly have been pulled into one hell of a situation here" his bitchip glowed like an understanding.

"why don't you talk like Dragoon?"

"there hasn't been anything to say" The white Tiger responded

"Driger?"

"yes its me, you do have a problem.

You see won't your relatives and friends at home will you know your missing and worry abut you"

"wow your right there, I completely forgot about that.

Ray to Tyson, come in"

"yea?" he heard faintly through the radio

"everyone at home is going to notice were missing and we have tournament in a month as well"

"I forgot about that"

"sit tight Ray were near"

"ok, I'm waiting by the place where I landed"

"yeah your suit emits a beacon to track you down"

Kenny said

They were now in a room close to Ray, well it wasn't a room, it was more like a hall with great big pillars at the walls reaching into the Ceiling.

"wow this place is huge, I havern't been in anything this big since the last stadium we bladed in"

Tyson said

"yea, you could get lost in here"

Max said

"I hope we don't"

"not to worry Tom, I'm sure once we find Ray and get to the bottom of this place we'll be able to get out of here"

Kenny said

"wonder why this whole island is deserted?" Ray asked through the com

"there could be a million reasons"

"lets hope one of those isn't due to structural failure"

"nah if it was that, there would have been signs"

Max pointed out

"good point"

"Tyson, I may blond, but I'm not stupid like the stereotypes you hear on the streets"

"one thing I hate about this helmet is you have to take it off to scratch your nose"

Tom said

They went down a ramp and into another room.

"guess we jump" Tyson said

They jumped down and went into another room

"wonder if Ray's here?"

"RAY!" Max called with his radio off

"yeah, he's here, over there"

"Ray was sat down by a wall"

"Ray?"

Tom keeled down in front of a motionless body

"damn, well lets get heavy lifting gear, were not leaving him hear"

Tom said

"No, your not"

Ray said getting up

"what happened?"

Tyson asked

"must have dozed off"

"here, don't forget Driger"

Max said

"were you talking to Driger?"

Tyson asked

"yeah, but now I'm thinking I dreamed it"

"lets go down there",

They went down and followed a dark path and found another room they found earlier, but with a planet, this time.

"whats this?"

Tyson asked

"dunno, but don't touch anyt..."

"oops" Tyson interrupted Kenny

he leaned on the panel.

The Planet grew larger and firery and then it looked like they were moving down fast and then before hitting the ground, the view leveled off and started moving fast and then it moved to a structure and then it stopped

"well that was interesting, what is it?"

Max asked

"I'm stumped" Tyson said

"its a Cartographer, a map to a building on this planet"

"Silent Cartographer?"

Tyson asked

"bingo"

"well looks like we hit bottom, so lets move out" Max suggested"

They shielded there eyes as they walked out or the structure and rejoined the group on the beech.

"how was your search"

The Admiral asked

"The island has 2 huge installations and one has a map to a building on this planet, is rescue on its way?"

"yes they'll be here in 20 of your Earth minutes"

"we'll going to to a little more exploring"

"guys, lets blade to pass the time"

Max suggested

"your aching to try that fix to you ark aren't you?"

Tyson asked

"you know it!"

Max chuckled

"ok Max I'll cure you of your cravings" Tom said

"ok, today I think I'll do a left handed launch"

"left handed?"

Kenny asked

"yeah, to try my arm, make sure its ok"

"well then, I've already won"

Tom said

"I don't think so"

Max said

"Tyson start for us?"

"oh sure"

Tyson stood between the two competitors

"ok and 3,2,1, LET IT RIP!"

They both launched their blades at each other, they impacted on the sandy floor, going head to head, sending sand everywhere

"SATEK DOUBLE ARROW"

"DRACIEL FORTRESSS DEFENCE"

"nice come back, but your out of my league"

"yeah, the one about 15 above yours"

"nice comeback"

Tyson said

Tom gasped and growled through clenched teeth.

"Double arrow now!"

Satek quickly swooped behind Draciel knocking it forwards into a rock which was smashed sending rock shrapnel everywhere, a bit of rock cut Toms left cheek diagonally, bleeding slightly but didn't letup.

"wow, there really in this battle, like everything is on the line"

Ray said.

"This battle is sweet"

Draciel re-joined Satek in a head to head battle, sand going everywhere.

"TAKE HIM DOWN"

Max yelled.

"DOUBLE ARROW"

"HEAVY VIPER WALL!"

FLASH of light

it was over.

They walked the Island one more time

"That battle was sweet!"

Ray said

"we fought well, equally so I expected a tie"

Tom said

"uh oh, where did they all go?"

Tyson said

It was true, they were all gone

"This is bad, real bad"

Ray said.

Wow, big chapter.

During this chapter I was attacked by my worst enemy...WRITERS BLOCK!

Please review

Beywriter


	4. Depression of the Missing

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade **

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Depression of the Missing**

"Dude's time to go hit the hey"

Grandpa said stepping out into the strange empty garden

"weird, could have sworn they were out here, perhaps the Dojo"

Grandpa checked the Dojo, it was empty.

He checked all over the house.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it"

Grandpa phoned Hiro.

"yo Hiro, is Tyson and his Team with you...no? You sure, there not here...well bye"

"something is definatly wrong here, better call there folks".

"This is KNN coming at you with all your sports" The announcer said

"Hello I'm Brad Best"

"And I'm AJ Topper here with today's Beyblade news"

"Bad news has been alerted to us that the world famous Bladebreakers have gone missing right out of Tyson's yard".

Brad said

"This news will be sweeping the globe like wild fire, that the Bladebreakers have been Kidnapped or ran away"

"Bradsy I have just been given that a whole of Japan Search has been ordered by Stanley A Dickinson. Some of the Parents of the Bladebreakers have been informed and letter has been sent out to the White Tiger X in China, there maybe a hope the Bladebreakers are there or they will get the news about the Missing Team"

The room was dark, tissues covered the floor.

There was a figure on the bed sniffling.

Mariah hated colds, she glanced over and noticed a letter, she got up and it was addressed to the White Tigers, Mariah opened the letter and red it.

Mariah gasped and ran off to the White Tigers training grounds.

"GUYS, GUYS!"

"Mariah, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"your still in your bed robes" Kevin said.

"WHAT!?"

"RAY KIDNAPPED? We must help our Brother" Lee ran off back to the Village

"where do we go Lee?" Mariah asked

Lee stopped and turned around with a stern look on his face.

"To War"

"we leave for Japan in one hour, get well quick sis"

The phone rang, a scientist picked it up.

Judy gasped when she heard the news from Max's dad

"My Little Maxy?"

"ok I'll be right there"

"everyone listen up, Max and his Team are missing, so I'm going to Japan to help look"

"The Bladebreakers are missing?" Michael stammered

"if its ok I wanna go and I think I speak for the Team here" Stephen said

"do you all want to go?"

Judy asked the Team

"YES!" They called

"There our Friends, its our duty to them".

7 hours earlier

Kai was in his inherited mansion with the rest of his Team, the fire was crackling nicely in a huge fire place with a picture of Kai's grandfather on the breast that freaked everyone out.

Kai was bored and channel hopping, Spencer and Ian were Playing Chess, Tala and Brian were somewhere else

"Wait go back a channel" Spencer said

"what? Oh" Kai did and they caught the KNN news broadcast announcing the Bladebreakers strange disappearance.

"There missing? weird" Ian said.

"a huge Japan wide search! Do you think we should go and help?" Spencer asked

"No, we stay right here"

"oh come on Kai, I know your bored and want adventure, you've said it before and to my face" Ian said

Kai knew Ian was right, but he didn't care about those idiots, he didn't care about them.

"NO I said, we stay here"

"You were there Captain, you should be now, there your friends"

"That may have been, but we were never _**friends**_"

Kai continued

"Ian, don't argue, we stay"

"So why did we help them defeat that Alien if you don't care about them?"

"Dranzer was in Danger"

"well the Bladebreakers are probably in danger right now"

Spencer pointed out

"What if they turned out dead Tomorrow? Would you care then?"

"not in the slightest"

"well you can stay here, but I'M GOING" Ian said getting up and being followed by Spencer.

Brian and Tala also agreed to go to Japan

"guess I'm outvoted, well fine then.

Looks like were going to Japan"

"Cathay Pacific flight 235 now arriving at gate 14" The announcer said

"I've never been airsick before" Mariah said

The flight had been very bumpy.

"well were here we'd better go to Tyson's house and ask to join the search" Lee said

"Lee, why before when I asked you were do we go why did you reply to war?"

"Because thats what this is, there's going to be a hell of a war if Ray's hurt"

"you do care about him, don't you even if he decided to return to the Bladebreakers"

Mariah said

"I have learned to respect his wishes more, I just wish I could have been more like this when we first met the Bladebreakers in that Alley in Hong Kong"

"Aeroflot flight 658 now arriving at gate 12"

The Passengers filled out along with the Demolition boys

" hay look, the Demolition Boys!"

Mariah said

"oh look, white Tiger X" Tala said

"hi guys!" Mariah chirped

"hello Mariah, are you here to help in the search" Ian asked

"yeah, I guess thats why your here as well"

"Yeah, Kai didn't want to come with us and he was out voted"

"we were going to Tyson's house to tell Grandpa that were helping in on the search" Lee said

"Sounds a good idea" Spencer said.

Bladebreakers missing: 20 hours

Teams assembled:

White Tiger X

Demolition Boys

Saint shields

PPB Allstars

"The Bladebreakers vanished from the Granger garden about a day ago, we haven't heard anything yet.

We fear they are being held for ransom, as I said we haven't gotten any demands.

Another possibility is they've been captured and there already dead.

They could have ran away"

"but why would they run away? And from what?" Mariah asked

"no, I don't think they would have ran away, its not like them"

"we still have to include that possibility into our search" The chief investigator had a point

"I understand" Lee said.

"Now we are going to search the surrounding area, aka the entire of Bay city, Tokyo and then the whole of Japan, now this will take a while so we need to act fast, we have 95 of the Tokyo Police and the Army also searching, we have aircraft doing low level sweeps with a heat seeking camera, if there hiding in the undergrowth we'll find them.

Other Cities police forces are looking through there Cities.

Osaka has all there troop regiments and police looking.

We'll find them".

The official search begins the next day, The Granger house and grounds are being scavenged by forensic Teams, they even managed to call in the FBI.

"The FBI?" Michael said

"why would they come here, I thought they only dealt with internal affairs back in the USA"

"no the Federal Bureau of Investigation also investigates affairs in other Countries, they specialize in Missing Persons, so there perfect for this kind of Operation"

"did anybody understand what Judy just said?"

"putting it simply there perfect for this kind of job"

"All of you must be questioned, of course"

"why?" Tala said shocked

"everyone who knows the Bladebreakers will have to be questioned, understand?"

Everyone nodded.

A Priest was called into bless the search and ask the lord to give as much help as he could in finding his lost sheep and return them to the flock of life.

"now the Priest has finished, lets get the Flock out of here and get some shut eye?" Lee suggested.

They all went to a hotel and slept, slept, slept...

an Earth chapter and a quick update!

I hope I don't get arrested by the FBI, lol.

Tell me what you think in a review!


	5. Curiosity killed the cat

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Note, light cursing in this chapter**

**Curiosity killed the cat**

The sky was cloudless, the sun high.

The heat from the sun licked and bathed anything it touched in heat.

The Bladebreakers were sat under a tree, Tom broke the silence.

"me and my mum are were planing to get a dog"

"In my Country, we eat dogs" Ray said

"eep!" Tom squeaked like a mouse in danger.

"I'm not letting you two near each other"

"relax, I didn't say I eat dogs"

Ray smirked

"I'm the only one here who HAS eaten a proper hot dog"

everyone groaned at Ray's poor joke.

"What?

Its the truth, I have eaten Poodles, I can cook Poodles"

"Ray, that was one of your worser jokes you have ever cracked"

"Tyson, it wasn't meant to be side splitting"

"guys remember when life was so simple?" Kenny said sadly

"yeah, we were just a bunch of guys who liked to Beyblade and suddenly our lives have all been turned upside down.

First it started 5 months ago with that weird guy and those things were still fighting...HOW DO WE GET OURSELVES INTO THESE MESSES?" Kenny continued getting slightly frustrated.

"guess its just a gift or something.

Guess we should get ourselves settled in for the long run" Ray continued

"what?"

"you know what Ray means Tyson?

We might be stuck here for days" Tom said

"or" Ray started

"yea?" Max asked inquisitively

"until the day we die" Ray slowly said

"WHAT!?" Tyson yelled

"Ray has a point guys, we could be living here for along time" Tom pointed out

"wonder how long it'll be until we resort to cannibalism?" Max said giggling

"with Tyson around that could only be a few seconds" Ray said laughing with Max.

"Better not fall asleep, you'd wake up with Tyson gnawing at your leg"

Tyson sat there fuming.

"HAY!"

They all burst out laughing except for Tyson who was growling like a Tiger.

They weren't sure if it was his stomach or his mouth.

"uh oh!" Max said laughing still hard

"I can't breath, I can't breath!" Max said calming down.

"hay, check this, look at the clouds, did you notice them before?" Tyson asked

The sky was quickly becoming overcast.

"hay one moment it was clear and now it looks like its going to rain" Tom said

It started, slowly and then it poured down.

The noise was incredible.

"INSIDE THE STRUCTURE!"

Tom yelled

They entered the structure and hid inside, they were only in the rain for a few seconds, but there armour was drenched.

"I hope these don't rust" Kenny said, slightly worried

"wow, the weather round here sure changes fast"

Max said.

"at least there's no more heat"

Ray said

"but now its wet and the water is kind if rising a little" Tom said

"ah" Ray plainly responded

"No seriously LOOK!" Max said

The water was now lapping the top of the platform

"maybe that real deep pit is some sort of drain"

Tyson said.

Now the wind had picked up making the water rougher and Lightning appeared with a huge rumble

"oh I hate storms" Ray said

The water now entered the structure rushing past them

"I hope this amour's water proof!" Tom said

"I think it is" Kenny said

The water kept rising past there knees.

"uh, helmets guys?" Tyson said

"ok"

Max said slipping his helmet on as the water raised towards there necks, soon they were engulfed by the water

"ok this is just weird"

Ray said

"we aren't floating"

"don't worry Chief, were to heavy to float"

Tom said

"guess were to heavy to be pushed by the current, but our arms are swaying"

Max suddenly thought

"WAIT HOW MUCH AIR DO WE HAVE!?"

"there's a reading on your HUD, what does it say?"

"98"

"ok, everyone getting that reading?"

"I don't"

"ok what does it say Ray?"

"21"

"21!" they said together

"look a little leak"

Ray was beginning to panic

"Ray don't shout or panic, you will loose more air"

Tom said.

"where's the oxygen tank in the back of my amour?"

"Its there"

Tyson removed the panel and exposed an Air tank

"ok, its a risk, whats there?"

"ok what you doing?" Tyson asked

"Oxygen share" Tom responded

"er guys 12?" Ray said"

Tyson pulled the Panel of the suit of Ray's Armour

"its getting real...hard...to breath...help"

"Tyson is there an extra valve or a way to connect the air pipe in Ray's suit to mine, to allow shared breathing?"

"yes, ok pull the pipe out of Ray's tank.

When he says he runs out, then attach it to the valve ad turn it on"

"I'm out"

Tyson quickly removed the tube, covering the end and tried to attached it to the valve.

"no!" Its not fitting

"hurry!" Max said

"I'm trying"

"Ray hang in there" Max said

"its still not fitting"

Ray started to see spots and begin to black out

"nearly...got it"

Ray in haled

"AIR!"

"dude, you ok?" Tyson asked

"fine" Ray said between breaths

"hay Ray, not so fast, calm" Tom said, worrying about his oxygen which was reading at 91.

After 10 minutes, the waters started to retreat, They exited the opening and took of their helmets.

"Guy's hear that?" Ray said

A grey dropship landed on the beech

"hay, our ride is finally here" Tyson said running towards the ship.

The door opened and the Jiralhane stepped out.

Tyson stopped dead and tried to run back

"TYSON LOOK OUT!" Max yelled

They grabbed Tyson and pulled him in.

Tyson screamed.

"LET IT RIP!" Tom launched his blade at the arms, he managed to get 2 of them out of 4 let go

"Tyson, break free!"

Tom caught his blade.

"I can't" They dragged him in.

3 of them approached from behind, grabbing the rest of them

"TOM RUN!" Ray shouted.

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"

Max was right, Tom ran into the island and hoped to hide.

He sat there on the top of a cliff, watching his friends been taken into the ship.

He cried slightly, but shook it off as the ship departed.

Followed by another identical ship, The Admiral stepped out and looked around.

Tom jumped off the cliff and ran towards them

"They've been kidnapped.

I think I know where, I have coordinates to where I think they are

"give them"

"Yamma, these are coordinates of a flight plan thats been made and he needs our help on a rescue mission"

"uh, Sir these coordinates are underground"

"Yes, of what I can tell, the surface of this planet is honeycombed with tunnels"

"I hope your right, This plane wont pull out of a steep dive in time"

"look on the bright side yamma, The last thing they'll expect is an aerial insertion...from underground"

They descended down a hole and the sides were covered in the strange metal they saw everywhere.

They descended towards a platform.

"This is as far as I can go"

"ok"

"Tom, take Roana, she could be some use"

Tom slid in the object no bigger than a bit-chip in the slot in the back of his helmet

"some?" She said sounding slightly annoyed

Tom got off

"I would send some help with you, but there isn't any with us and its a 2 hour ride back to the base, besides I'm sure you could do it"

"We can find our way to the structure from here...I hope"

"don't get any funny ideas"

"what?" She said puzzled

They entered a tall dimly lit passage into a big circular room, he saw the enemy

"woa" he thought ducking down behind a pillar

"your going to have to use stealth to get through this one kid"

"did you just call me kid?"

silence

"er...no" she responded

"I need to create a distraction, he thought...how thought?"

"you do have grenades, throw one and then blow their brains away"

"Kill them?"

"They'd **kill you** on sight, just think its self defense and maybe yell THERE COMING RIGHT FOR ME! Or something"

"oh very funny"

He was beginning to get annoyed with this second voice apart from his own in his head.

Tom pulled out a grenade

"push the red button and throw" It made a hissing noise, like a snake.

Tom threw the grenade, it bounced of a wall and exploded.

The 5 walking bears (as they were nicknamed) went to investigate,

The wall was blackened

Tom pulled out his weapon and quickly killed them, taking them by surprise

"thats for kidnapping my friends"

"you seem nice, but your a lethal weapon"

"That door"

"through here?"

"yes"

Tom stepped through the door.

The cavern had snow on the floor and in front of them a few hundred feet was a huge structure

"wow that building is huge and what the heck is with all this snow?"

"perhaps the envirmenal systems are broken.

That structure appears to be a temple or a shrine, something religious anyway"

"guess I should climb it and see whats at the top"

"maybe you should use a falcon to get up quicker"

"Falcon?"

"small fighters"

Tom ran up to one and looked in the cockpit, it looked like an F16 cockpit, but way more advanced

"how do I fly this thing?"

Tom sat in it and pulled the canopy over, the craft came to life, Tom pulled back on the stick and pushed forward on what he hoped was the throttle, it shot forwards and he pulled more to go in a up climb, he eased back on the throttle.

The craft shook violently

"what?"

"were under attack, check senors"

"behind, thats cowardly" Tom spun it around and, wait, tom didn't know how to defend himself

"oh dam, where's the weapons?"

"the 2 buttons on the stick"

The left released a stream of weapons and the right fired some sort of warhead.

The other Pilot pulled down.

He was hit again by 2 missiles

"oh no you are not getting away" He turned around and fired another missile with more plasma fire

"now who's cowardly?"

"self defense" Tom replied.

The weapons fire hit the right engine.

Tom was hit by a stationary turret, Tom took that out easily

He fired again and again.

The right side was burning, the fighter was crippled and going down.

"YES" Tom raised his fist in triumph.

Suddenly Alarm bells sounded

"what?" It pitched towards the top of the structure

"oh shit"

The craft was out of control and heading towards, Tom tried to level the decent but the craft was to damaged and they hit.

"ow" Tom slid the canopy and got out of the burning plane

"no wonder we went down, The fuel line was hit and the engines were hit also the power systems"

"oops I broke their plane" Tom said getting his weapons out of the burning wreck.

There was a huge door in front of him and a button.

Tom pressed it and the huge door creaked open revealing a small battalion of troops.

Tom threw the 3 grenades and some he found some more and forcefully retreated, There was a huge explosion, sending him flying back 30 foot.

Tom slowly stood up, dazed.

"w...wwhat happ..pened?"

"Grenade explosion from multiple grenades, you alright?"

"little out of it"

His vision righted itself and Tom climbed the ramp with 6 extra found grenades.

"lucky a supply cabinet was open"

He threw them making an explosion which killed the remainder of them as their when grenades exploded.

He entered a huge corridor with Pillars on the wall curving over as beams holding up the roof.

He opened the two next doors and right into another huge corridor with another big door at the end.

Tom opened it and his jaw dropped, inside was a huge cathedral like room with a glass walkway, There was a huge hologram of presumably this planet in the middle of a ring like walkway with a hollow panel in front of them.

"wow this place is HUGE"

Tom walked towards the panel

"that terminal, try there" She said

Tom took the chip out and placed it in

She appeared in front of him

"you alright?"

"never been better, you can't imagine the wealth of knowledge, so fast and so much...Its amazing"

"So what is this place, A weapon?"

"What are you taking about?

you've been killing and slaughtering for an hour, the violence has rotted your brain"

"Lets stay focused, is it a weapon or not?

I...We have to know"

"This Planet..."

"Planet?"

"yes this Planet its artificial"

"Built?"

"yes, This planet isn't a cudgel you barbarian.

Its something else, something much more important, They were right this place was built by an ancient race called the Kabak of what they called a defense world so the...wait, no that can't be oh those fools there must have been notices or signs"

"what? Your loosing me"

"The Jiralhane found something buried on our home world and on this one, something horrible and now their scared and they found this place and learned that..."

"Something buried?"

"I FOUND THEM, I know where their being held, There's no time take these coordinates and run".

Ouch, thats all today, well I'm liking it so far...do you?


	6. Another day, another rescue

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**Another Day, another rescue**

**BBBBBRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG.**

The Alarm went of sending a loud noise down the Neko-Jins sensitive ears, Lee reached over and turned the Alarm off, he growled.

Lee was a light sleeper, he sat up and flexed his muscles, yawning.

He noticed the rest of his team waking up.

Lee looked at his side table, there was a picture of Ray and his team, he looked at the alarm 7:31 am.

"Morning bro" Mariah said

"Hay Mariah"

Lee got up and headed to the bathroom to wash up.

"Don't take as long as you did yesterday" Mariah said

Lee entered laughing and closing the door, a few moments later water was heard.

After Breakfast the chief Inspector met them.

"Hello everyone, today is day one of the Bladebreaker search and no matter how long it takes WE WILL FIND THEM!

The plan is to search the whole of Bay City, I have a map of Bay City here cut into quads, you will all take one quarter and this new hyper cool BBA multi frequency walkie Talkie each, the walkie talkie is to keep in contact with each other and remember you brake it...you buy it"

They each took a quarter and a walkie talkie.

"hay we could each have code names or something" Kevin said

"Yea Crouching Tigers, electro detectives, Miracle searchers and the cold hearted Holmes" Lee said jokingly.

"I was serious" Kevin said

"Thats the last time I let you watch the Crime Channel" Mariah said

"how do I care? Your not my Mother, I'll watch it any time I want"

"will you two knock it off? We have Ray to find" Lee said

"and his Team" Miriam said

"yeah and his Team" Lee said walking ahead.

"Whats up with Lee?" Ozuma asked

"guess he just misses them and he's not the only one" Stephen said

"So what part of Town we get?" Mariah asked

"This part with Tyson's house, The Saint Shields hot the shore, The Demolition Boys got the Bay City Park and the PPB Allstars got the Industrial side.

I think we first should mark down the places where they went and search them, also the abandoned buildings"

"why the abandoned buildings?"

"Because Kev, they might be in one or trapped" Lee put the map on the table and pulled out a red marker pen,

"ok so where are there favorite places?"

"Oh Ray talked about the Play Ground and thats still in our zone" Mariah cheerfully said

"ok The Play Ground, what would they be doing there?"

"there's a lot of Beyblading going on there and its where Tyson used to teach his class, Ray talked about it"

"ok sis, point taken.

Now where are the derelict buildings?" he glanced at the map

"lets just look on our way to the locations"

"sure Kev"

"The White Tigers are checking old abandoned buildings.

Should we?" Miriam asked.

"Maybe...it is a good idea" Ozuma pondered for a moment

"what do you guys think?"

"What ever" Dunga said

"Sounds a good idea" Joseph said

"come on, lets get to the beech"

"hay perhaps they've been kidnapped by Team Psykick again...I mean Kenny and Hilary were" she thought aloud

"no they were closed down after the Battle Tower incident, besides Gideon and K were both killed when it collapsed or they were never seen again"

The Saint Shields left leaving the arguing PPB Allstars and the quietly chatting Demolition boys.

"Why did we have to get the industrial side?" Michael asked slightly enraged

"Whats your problem, you wanted the Beech?" Emily said her face a slight magenta color.

"Emily cool it before you do something you regret" Eddie said

"I don't remember them ever talking about going near Industrial places, I think its just a waste of time"

"point taken, but if you remember those old spy movies you watch when the spy is captured there ALLWAYS taken to a large warehouse where there questioned, tortured if...

Judy we have a problem"

"what do you mean"

"well when the Spy is captured there questioned and tortured, if there not rescued then there killed"

"are you saying there lives are in danger?"

"yes thats exactly what I'm saying"

"well you'd better get looking"

"your not coming to?"

"I'm helping the Forensic teams at Tyson's house"

"so where is everyones zones?" Eddie asked

"The White Tigers have this area, the Saint Sheilds have the area by the sea, we have the industrial zone and the Demolition boys have the park

The group left with the Demolition boys who went to search there zone.

The day crawled by slowly everyone finding nothing and everyone crawling into bed tired.

"at least we got good exercise today" Lee said.

Lee was carrying Kevin who fell asleep after the evening meal with his head nearly falling into the dessert bowl, Lee had put him into bed before heading to his own

"Kevin looks so cute when he sucks his thumb when sleeping" Mariah said

Lee chuckled removing his Jacket placing it on a chair.

Lee put two fingers on Ray's picture, closed his eyes for a second like he was. praying, he took his fingers off opened his eyes, got into bed and turned the light off.

"night Ray".

"Lemme go will ya?" Tyson said struggling.

"I want to break this ones neck so much" said the Jiralhane who was holding Tyson said.

"Tyson cool it" Ray said

"Get off me" Kenny yelled

"stop your whining human" He knocked Kenny out and carried him over is shoulder.

The Jiralhane closed its hand around Tyson's neck and head, Tyson gulped, he could feel pressure on his neck, feeling it could go at any second

"STOP!" Ray yelled and was knocked down.

Tyson was scared, but just as it was about to go he stopped.

Tyson sighed and fell to his knees.

"on your feet Human"

They were knocked into a cell.

"The Last transmission from the last strike team was from this area and that was over 9 hours ago, when you locate them, radio in and I'll come pick you up" Tom nodded, This is war.

If his helmet was off you could see fear and anger, but most was anger and hate.

Tom stepped off the ship, there was a weird green mist in the air and there was glowing patches of green

"weird"

There was a weird object ahead Tom went towards it.

There was a radio transmission

"Dropship victor 10 22 SSSSSHT Yuriah SSSSSHT need immediate assistance. We are under SSSSSHT by a new kind of SSSHT hostile SSSSHT isn't Jiralhane.

The Humans have been captured and being hee SSSSHHT.

Were in a large structure by some kind of swamp SSSSHT we can't hold out any longer.

Please SSSHT, I'm setting this message to repeat, Dropship victor 10 22 SSHHTTT"

"now I'm getting a little scared here"

Tom walked off.

Around the corner was a burning Jiralhane Dropship.

"woa"

The area was littered with bodies, equipment and Debris.

Tom checked the interior hoping to find his teammates but to find nothing but disappointment.

"dam"

Tom kept walking and found this huge toppled tree

"woa, cool"

Tom climbed on to it and walked it and found a turret, he looked to an opening.

"That must be it"

he walked forward and there was a large explosion in the opening of the structure, when he walked inside, bodies.

A lift was there, when Tom walked on it automatically descended

"oh...perhaps my friends are down here" he thought.

The lift stopped and Tom walked off there was a box like entrance, there were entrances each side and a left or right would bring you to a door.

Tom turned to go in and saw 6 guards.

"er...hi, bye" Tom ran back dodging grenades

Tom threw one grenade right in the middle killing 2.

"they are really powerful" Tom threw another one and it stuck between its eyes

he smirked as it exploded killing the rest, he continued into a long hall with 3 guards by a door down to the right on the lower level and two on the level who looked right at him and attacked, Tom dodged the there fists, and fired his weapon at there heads, then he heard an alarm, his shield was dead and them sharp pain.

"I must be bleeding" Morphine was them pumping through his system making the pain go away, he waited for the meter to read fully charged and them, fired the plasma rifle at them, and dodged a few hits.

He dropped down the level and threw another grenade, he had 1 left"

Tom then fired in the confusion.

He picked up more grenades from the bodies.

"I'm getting good at this" Tom thought

He walked down a corridor that that separated left and right so Tom picked left, he was surprised that the other passage met there.

"wow, this place is huge" Tom thought, he saw 5 of them forming a square and one in the middle, Tom threw one grenade and killed them all.

He then felt a little faint

"oh no, bleeding"

"feeling Dizzi...Must continue"

in fact the wound he was given was severe and bleeding.

Tom used his will power to move himself, he would be dead if he ran into enemies.

Tom went down another passage, then he saw spots in his vision.

Tom knew he was about to black out so he went into the side room, when the door closed.

"sorry guys I failed" It all went black.

He dreamed that he was flying high and he landed with the Bladebreakers and they were back on Earth

Tom awoke in the same place a few hours later, he felt fine, he got up and went on

"must...find...Team" He said.

He entered another room scratch that, a hall there weren't a lot of small rooms, at least the only little rooms were the side rooms in the passages.

He jumped a small gap to get to a door at one end of a room, he followed the passage just like the other little one, he was hit a paranoid Grey was sitting by the column screaming in an alien language.

"stop firing" Tom yelled and he started speaking in English

"I'll blow your brains out-- get away from me! (Screaming uncontrollably) Don't

touch me you freaks! I won't be like you, I'll die first! Find your own hiding place! The monsters are everywhere! Play dead, that's what I did, play dead. They took the live ones. Oh god; I can still hear them! Monsters! (Screaming again) Just leave me alone! The S.I.C., Lyoko, Versente-- oh god the things took them! (keeps saying away repeatedly). They're gone, get it, gone! They won't get me! Oh god, oh god! I don't wanna be like them. Please.

(begins to cry like a baby) please no, please no."

"guess there;s only one thing to do"

Tom shot the Paranoid Solider.

"sorry"

Tom climbed the wreckage of an explosion to the higher walkway and ran towards the door, it opened and the only way was no where,

"wait, whats that?"

It was a hollow panel, Tom touched it and a Bridge extended from both sides, Tom walked it and through to the other side, it was a long passage, Tom turned left and saw a ramp, there was one on the other side.

Tom walked down and saw this device on the door, he heard a weird slithering noise. He tried a few buttons and the door opened, a body fell on him

"AAAGH"

There was blood everywhere, he saw a helmet and took out the chip in it and placed it in his helmet, it was a video log, like Black boxes from Airplanes.

Tom watched silently, fast forwarding it in places

"Why do we always have to listen to this old stuff,?

S.I.C.: Watch your mouth!. This stuff is your history and it should remind you grunts what we're fighting to protect. Troop: Hey - if the Jiralhane want to wipe out this particular part of my history that's fine by me. Troop: Yeah, better it than us. S.I.C.: You ask 'em real nice next time you see them, Versente, I'm sure they'll be happy to oblige. (fast forward) Drop ship pilot: The LZ looks clear. I'm bringing us down. S.I.C.: Go! Go! Go! S.I.C.: Stay close, JenkI. S.I.C.: Mendon, move it up! (fast forward) S.I.C.: Wait here for the Captain and his squad then get your ass inside. Troops: Sir. S.I.C.: Okay lets move! (fast forward) Troop: Which is weird right, I mean, look at it. Something scrambled the insides. S.I.C.: What's that plasma scoring? Troop: Yeah, I don't know. Maybe there was an accident, you know, friendly fire or something. Reked: What do we have, S.I.C.? S.I.C.: Looks like a Jiralhane patrol the elite unit's all KIA. Reked: Real pretty. Friend of yours? Troop: Nah, we just met. Reked: Right. Well lets get this door open. Troop: I'll try, sir, but it looks like these Jiralhane worked pretty hard to lock it down. Reked: Just do it, son. Troop: Yes, Sir. Troop: I got a bad feeling about this. S.I.C.: Boy, you always got a bad feelin' about somethin'. Solder: (on radio) Captain, S.I.C., can you hear me? Reked: (over radio) What's going on, soldier? Soldier: (on radio) We've got contact, lots of them, but they're not Jiralhane. There 'er too many! I can't kill them! What the fu... oh no! S.I.C.: (over radio) Corporal? Do you copy over?! S.I.C.: Mendoza, get your ass back up to second squad's position and find out what the hell is goin on. Mendoza: But S... S.I.C.: I don't have time for your lip, solider, I gave you an order! (fast forward) Mendoza: S.I.C.! Listen! Troop: What is that? S.I.C.: Where's that coming from, Menki? Mendoza: I don't ... There, Mira! (Troop screaming in pain.) Troop: Hold still! Hold still! S.I.C.: Let 'em have it. Troop: S.I.C., we're surrounded. S.I.C.: God dammit, Lyoko! Fire your weapon! Troop: There 'er too many, S.I.C.! S.I.C.: Don't even think about it, Troop! Mendoza: Oh this is loco! (Obviously it means "Oh this is crazy.") Reked: Get back here, Troop! That's an order.

S.I.C.: R'hyad!"

If you could see Tom's eyes, they would have been open like circles

"ok now I'm freaked"

"TOM!"

"RAY!"

They were in separate cells.

"How do I open it?" Tom asked

"I don't know" Ray responded

"oh here's a button" Tom pushed it and the doors to Ray's cell opened

Ray and Tom opened the doors to the other cells.

"whats that noise?" Max asked

"Trouble" Tom replied

Something was hitting another cell door, BANG...BANG...BANG!

The door burst open and a load of strange little things running at them.

"what are they?" Tyson asked scared

"I don't know and get those weapons"

Tom opened fire covering his teammates.

The weird green Balloons on legs popped when shot at very Easily like they were indeed filled with air

"we gotta escape!" Max yelled

"This way" Tom said

"you lead the way" Ray said

"ok" he nodded and lead them out of the room which was now overrun by the little weird balloons that jumped at you and popped

"Ray Look out!" Kenny shouted, he turned to face it jump at his head but harmlessly popped knocking his shield down a little, Ray nearly fell backwards at the force of the mini explosion.

"Ray, you ok"

"I'm fine".

The door opened which revealed big ones, no not big balloon ones, humanoid ones and there were mixed with Jiralhane and Grey but the were mutated into Zombie like things.

They Attacked Tom, he was slammed into the wall,denting it slightly.

Max opened fire,Tyson joining in, they didn't like to...But they had to in self defense

The zombies fell to the floor

"wow, that was something"

Tom said

"no-one hurts my friend AND GETS AWAY WITH IT"

Max wasn't the kind of guy to get angry, he can be nice and cheerful but when someone hurts his friends or pushes him to the limit, he can be pretty angry so he puts all his hyper activeness into his anger and do damage a lot of damage especially in Beyblading.

Tom led them up a ramp and back through the door.

"uh-oh" Tom said The door at the other end of the bridge was damaged by unknown

"It looks forced" Tyson said

"another exit, look!" Max said

"Where?" Ray said looking around, his gave met another door to the right wall, they walked through it and they found another square passage where Tom lead them left and through around.

"why does the passages split off left and right and both join at the end?" Max asked

"I don't know, they just do"

They entered another room.

"This place is huge" Tyson said

"The only door I see is green, but locked"

"what?" Kenny asked

"The lights around it are green, but the light on the door is red" Ray explained

"oh"

"how do you know?"

"Every door we've been through has had green lights around and on the doors"

"oh, I never noticed that"

"you never pay attention to your surroundings Tyson"

"yeah I do"

"when?"

Tyson sweat dropped

"er...oh I can't think"

Max laughed

Tom's Dizziness had returned, much more than before

"guys..." Tom said before blacking out

"TOM!" they yelled together.

They sat him by the wall and removed his helmet,

"whats this?" Ray noticed a little red paint?

"can we remove this part of his Armour?"

"no, we have to take the whole top of it off"

"ok we will, Kenny, Max cover us" Ray said

"from what?" Kenny asked

"Hostile"

"wait why are you giving us orders?" Tyson asked

"when we elected him as Captain he let me be second in command"

"why you?"

"guess he trusts me more or something and Tom's words are still words of the Gods"

They disconnected the arm connections and waist connections but left the arms on except for his left.

"ok Tyson hold his arms up, 3,2,1 lift"

Tyson lifted Toms arms up and Ray lifted the armor off, what Ray saw nearly made him throw up in his helmet.s

"awww" he said looking away, there was a cut the size of a Teacup saucer and there was a lot of congealed and fresh blood in the wound, Ray even saw a little of Tom's insides.

"we can't treat him here" Max said who was dealing with it a lot better than Ray and Tyson were, Ray even had the luxury of seeing the collected congealed blood flop out onto the floor and there was a lot of it...on the floor.

"its getting everywhere" Ray said

"lets put his Armour back on" Kenny said who was turning a distinct shade of green (if he wasn't wearing a helmet you could see).

After putting back Tom's Armour back on he woke up

"wha...whe"

"Tom your hurt real bad" Ray explained with a concerned tone, scared of loosing his Teammate

"how did it happen?" Tyson asked with a worried tone

"...ccccan't m.memba" was all he could say

"there's a door down there" Max said

"Ok me and Tyson will carry Tom and you two cover us" Ray said

Ray and Tyson picked up there barely conscious friend and helped him on the drop.

"should we be moving him?" Tyson asked

"in my opinion...no he shouldn't" Ray said, Max led them through the square passage to the next chamber, it had a real tall ceiling at least 7 stories high.

There was a pile of crates that were piled up like stairs, once they got to the top Max activated the bridge, whilst Tyson and Ray rested.

He went through the door at the end and into a entrance area, Max turned left and was under instant attack, his heart still burned with rage from being captured and finding out Tom might die, the Zombies actually tried to run from Max as his slaughtering continued, there was one left

"dam out of rage"

click, click

"and ammo" he thought

it attacked, Max grabbed its arm and then it came off in Max's hand

"gross" Max said

Max managed to grab its head and take it off, it fell...a few seconds later it got back up

"you've got to be kidding me" Max threw the useless weapon at the zombies legs causing them to break.

Max stepped on the struggling beasts back...killing it or he hoped.

"this looks like a lift shaft" Max activated the hollow panel and lift remains fell past him.

A shiver went down his spine, Max ran back to his team

"Way...out...destroyed...no...ammo...were...screwed"

"there's another door there, looks like thats the only way to go" Kenny said.

" ok, Tyson LIFT"

Tyson grabbed Toms legs and Ray held Toms shoulders.

There was signs in the passage of a struggle, there were two ways to go so they picked left and found some more ammo with an unlocked door, another lift!

They hurried on, but this one went down

"NO GO UP YOU STUPID LIFT" Tyson yelled as it leveled up at a lower level, they had company, more Zombies

"everyone kill then quick", they got through the entrance hall into another room with a broken hollow panel,

They each threw a grenade down, killing them all...they hoped.

They jumped down and collected ammo and went through a forced door in another square passage into a zombie infested zone, after a minute or two of fire fighting, the room was secured, they dropped down another level using procedures they thought up getting Tom down.

"guy;s stop carrying me, lemme WALK"

"ok put him down" Ray said.

Tom stud up and nearly fell but steadied himself , stable then Max gave him his firearm and Tom nodded in thanks

"lets go" Tom said, they entered yet another oversize room with a door at the other side, they walked the width hoping a lift was on the other side.

Alas no lift, except another dimly lit room swarming with hordes of zombies, they jumped down again and went to another square passage.

"this place keeps going" Tyson said

"my feet are killing me" Max said

"quit your Bellyaching, the exercise is good for your muscles and heart" Ray said

"he's right Tyson, but where's the exit"

"I hope this isn't a maze" Max said

"we could be stuck down here for days".

Finally, a lift...or they hoped, there was a door at the other end of a big room, they fought across the bridge and to get on the lift, Max pressed the panel and SUCESS! The lift went up.

They cheered as the lift reached the top.

"guys, we owe tom our thanks"

"Rays right...Thanks for saving us" Max said

"oh it was nothing, you were my friends and your welcome"

"The Humans are alive!"

A grey said happily

"Attention any one there this is Dropship Tanog, can anyone hear me...over?"

"we read you 555, we need rescue"

"ok there's a clearing a few hundred meters from your location, get to there and I'll pick you up"

"ok lets move" one called, they all moved out and started to fight toward the clearing, once they reached the clearing, hovering robots came out of nowhere and started firing a beam, they looked like bees, but the same color as all the metal you see there because they were made out of metal, they were followed by a glowing golf ball, they were suddenly Teleported to the top of the tower

"Hello, I am 369 Trinity heights oversear of this Installation, someone has released the swarm and I need your help...follow"

"guess we don't have a choice" Max said as they were teteported away.

Mira is a conjugation in Spanish of mirar which means to look. Translated, he says: "There, look!" hmmm, I think this chapters a little ok...perhaps when I have time, I rewrite? Please tell me what you think, plus there are 12 pages with 4129 words... well until next Time BYE! 


	7. The Swarm

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

**Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there. **

**The Swarm**

Michael sat up right in bed suddenly, sweat running down his chest and his breathing was heavy.

He looked at his alarm clock 5:25AM WED, Michael sighed and pulled back the sheets.

He'd been having the same nightmare ever since he heard that the Bladebreakers were missing, so 4 days.

It was that they had been captured by Boris and they were being held in the Abbey being brainwashed and mutilated, transformed into the perfect Beywarrior more perfect than Tala.

It starts with the Bladebreakers in a room with shackles and blood on the stone walls, they were looking scared and Boris enters with Scientists.

He injects them with a drug that knocks them out.

The dream then cuts to a lab with the Bladebreakers all in huge pods filled with red liquid and in the same state as Tala, only wearing Boxer shorts.

The final part of the dream is the Bladebreakers stepping out of the Abbey wearing the same type of outfit as Tala...all with red eyes and then he wakes up.

Michael steps out onto the Balcony and watches the sun rise.

After about 10 minutes he notices he's not alone, feeling eyes burning in his back he turns around to see Eddie standing in the door.

"Whats the matter boss?" Eddie asked

"I had a nightmare"

"about what?" Eddie asked worried abut the state of his Captain.

"I'll tell you and everyone at breakfast, you should get some more sleep" Eddie nodded,

he turned and walked back in, turning at the door back to his captain.

"so should you" he said before returning to bed.

About 5 minutes later Michael returned to bed to try and get more sleep, he soon fell asleep.

"Michael wake up"

He opened his eyes and saw a red head trying to wake him up

"uuuugh, Emily what you doing?"

"its time to wake up silly".

For the second time in the day Michael woke up and rubbed his eyes his clock said 7:45.

At Breakfast Micheal spoke out to everyone of his strange nightmares.

"Everyone I have something to tell you all".

"your Gay?" Kevin spoke up, Michael restrained himself at what the green haired Neko-Jin said

"KEVIN!" Lee scoulded

"sorry, go on" Lee apologized to Michael and stared at Kevin.

"it was only a joke"

"The Dream starts with the Bladebreakers in a room with shackles and blood on the stone walls, they were looking scared and Boris enters with Scientists.

He injects them with a drug that knocks them out.

The dream then cuts to a lab with the Bladebreakers all in huge pods filled with red liquid.

The final part of the dream is the Bladebreakers stepping out of the Abbey wearing the same type of outfit as Tala...all with red eyes and then he wakes up"

"Thats more or less what Boris did to me, made me a Hybrid a Human-cyborg"

"Boris!

You think Boris Kidnapped them?"

Judy asked

"Its a Possibil..."

"Why are we acting on a dream?

I mean its all false, its what your brain made up" Emily interrupted

"Never the less we should act, get me Mr Dickinson on the line ASAP" Judy asked

Emily nodded getting out her cell phone and pressing the Keypad, Mr Dickinson answered

"Hello" (Mr D on phone)

"hello sir, Judy requests to speak now"

"I'm a little busy right now, tell her to call me back" (Mr D on Phone)

"Its about the Bladebreakers"

Silence

"Sir?"

"yes, yes put her on"

Emily handed her the phone.

She started telling him about Michaels dream.

"no!

Serious?" he replied

"I am dead serious" Judy said

"If Boris Balcov is back in power HE will want to get revenge on them for foiling his plans twice.

I will get in immediate contact with Moscow's chief of police and then track down the Monster Boris Balcov who will then be Interrogated" (Mr D on Phone).

"Okay good bye and good luck"

Judy hung up and handed Emily back the Cell phone.

"what did he say?" Emily asked.

"he said its possible he has them as they have foiled his plan twice so he might have them and torturing them before killing them or turning them in into Human Cyborg Beybladers...more advanced then Tala.

So he is going to get into Contact with the head of the Moscow Police department to track down Boris and Interrogate him to find out indeed if Boris has them"

"What if Boris is actually innocent for once?"

Stephen asked.

"well...we do what we have been doing, searching this Neighborhood for them"

"do we get a Day off?" Ozuma asked

"no"

The chief Inspector said

"no you will be searching the same places you were yesterday"

The Teams returned to their rooms to prepare for the day ahead.

Mr Dickinson was in his office talking to the Head of police.

"Sir you have to believe me Boris is still in Prison serving a 10 year service after the B.E.G.A. Incident" Said the chief.

"You must interrogate him to find if he has someone on the outside working for him or maybe Voltaire is back" Mr D said

" we heard that Voltaire has changed his ways, gave most of his money to Charity and bought a house in the tropics to live out the rest of his life" the chief explained.

"do you have his Address?" Mr D asked

"Yes we do, are you planing to ask him something?"

"I am, him and Boris maybe working together".

"Before we enter the infected zone, I believe I should inform you of the best way to kill them efficiently, if you go for the chest or legs that will stop them.

Shooting of their arms or head wont and you should make sure they are dead before you go on.

The little Infection forms will go back into the body and re-animate them so make sure the body is also destroyed"

"what are those things?" Max asked

"The Swarm" Trinity explained

"The Swarm?" Ray exclaimed

"Yes a mutated life form that is many and will take over places rapidly...its a parasite, it consumes all"

"sounds scary" Max said the fear distinct in his tone

"we must enter the Libram where the Key to this Installation lies" They were teleported into a cavernous corridor

"wow check how high the roof is"

The area they were in was dimly lit and the walls were made out of a suntan color metal.

"hurry we must retrieve the Key, follow" Trinity said floating off.

"this place gives me the creeps" Kenny said

"Don't worry chief, everything is under control and fine" Ray said.

They followed

"keep a look out for ANYTHING that moves"

There were columns that leaned together at the ceiling high above them.

Kenny screamed, there was a pack of Swarm heading right towards them.

"we must retrieve the Key before we can activate the Installation, hurry Time is short".

"Guy's we've faced hordes of these in games, if we can take them then we can take them in real life" Tom said boosting everyones confidence.

They opened fire.

"pretend this is a game but don't get cocky" Max yelled.

The Swarm is a race of mutated creatures unknown to them, the first to attack were the PARASITE forms, they were like walking balloons that latched themselves onto prey burying themselves into the chest and moves around organs then starts to mutate the hosts body.

Next were the Grower type that incubates the infection forms.

Finally the attack form, they were mutated Greys and Jiralhane.

There body's were all a greenish color.

The Attack forms had the flexibility of Neko-Jins meaning they could jump high REAL HIGH.

They fell easily but some got up and rejoined the ranks, Finally it was over.

Silence.

They continued to follow the path which lead around a gradual corner, on the blind side(part they couldn't see) were more.

"oh crap, MORE" Ray yelled

they got behind the base of the column that stuck out and threw grenades, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

Body parts and green blood where everywhere, few survived but were dying.

They entered a small passage into another huge hall.

"hello..." Tyson called out, the walls echoing.

"lookout the big explodie ones" Max called.

"this is stupid" Tyson yelled.

The weapons silenced, they picked up ammo from the dead corpses.

The Oversear led them down another path, an unknown zombie dropped infront of Tyson who had the point (thats army talk for person in front and leading).

It swiped at Tyson, a Mutated Grey also took a swing with infextion forms popping.

"AH" he was thrown to the floor, helpless.

Max, Ray and Tom except for Kenny who was ready to pass out fired, knocking them off Tyson.

"you hurt?" Ray asked.

"don't know, my shield has died"

"you have" Max said.

there was a evidence of the first strike on the front of his amour.

"lucky I have Armour or I wouldn't have any undamaged ribs right now" Tyson got up and led the way.

They were soon under attack from more.

"this is really exhausting" Tom said.

To be fair Tom was injured and lost lot of blood.

One second it was clear...but more came, but the amounts they were coming in were manageable to them so the swarm still posed a great threat.

They arrived at a huge door.

"The securtiy doors have been sealed automatically, please wait here so I can go and deactivate them"

It was only gone for a few seconds before it returned and the doors opened, the Oversear chirped

"Please follow, we have 9 doors left".

It hummed annoyingly as it waited for the Bladebreakers to go through closely .

"puzzling, you brought such ineffective weapons to combat the Swarm, despite the containment protocols"

"maybe you could give us better weapons then?" Tyson yelled

"I am not allowed to do such a thing".

Tyson's eyes rolled.

This was more than they had before, they were throwing grenades when they picked them up, emptying clip after clip.

The sounds of firing weapons echoed of the walls making a louder noise.

Silence.

They sat down to quickly rest, Tom was getting dizzi again

"Guy's I'm going again"

"oh how unfortunate the human died, my apologies"

"he didn't die he's unconscious, we need to take a quick rest"

"unacceptable we must keep moving"

"he needs to rest he's injured" Kenny yelled

"we must leave him behind, the Swarm will take care of him"

"were not moving" Ray said sternly.

They waited for about 10 minutes only receiving light resistance from the Swarm before the Oversear lost his patience.

" We must move and destroy the Swarm, the human is dead"

"no" Kenny shouted.

"no...what?" Tom said.

"Ha..haaa" Tyson said hapily, they helped Tom to his feet

"are you feeling well human?" it asked to Tom

"More or less...yes"

"then lets move"

They moved on turning corners, nothing.

"maybe we got them all?" Ray asked

"no, I have a bad feeling about this"

"you ALLWAYS got a bad feeling about something" Max said

"most of the time my gut instinct is right" Tom said.

They were ambushed.

"DIE AGAIN" Tyson yelled, he was actually beginning to enjoy it.

They fought until they were backed up by robots

"These Imperator Mark 7's will help you with your combat"

They stepped on a lift, there was rumbling as the lift started moving slowly upwards, when they arrived at the top they were greeting buy a group of growers, but 3 grenades silenced them.

With the Imperator's help the Bladebreakers kept advancing, they were outnumbered 4 to one, they would have all been killed or be mutated into Swarm themselves if the Imperator's weren't there.

"what a war" Max said.

"The Imperator's can use their weapons to manage the Swarm, but only for a short time so speed is of the essence.

They fired a red beam from the front of them which cut down the bodies.

A rocket streaked past them, one of them had a rocket launcher.

Ray saw it and took it out before it had a chance to fire.

Ray picked it up and fired at the oncoming enemies, the blast of the rocket out of the tube threw him back a foot.

"woa" Ray said

BOOM!

"me likie" Ray said hapily

Max laughed to Ray's response.

Ray got up and took the launcher with him.

The Oversear returned and the door nobody noticed opened.

They went through the door.

With Ray and his rocket launcher they blew away the Swarm and continued. They jumped down into a trench.

"Ray look" he smirked

click, click, click

"oh no" Ray moaned, he dropped the launcher and used his previous weapon.

They emerged the other side and under attack, this was getting fun.

"your suites will protect you when the Swarm begin to alter the Atmosphere...you are good planners"

"Atmosphere change?" Tom asked but got no reply.

They were partly lucky the Swarm carried weapons as without it they all could be dead.

Tom was loosing consciousness in the flight.

"TOM!" Ray yelled as the world around him went black.

"we must move...now or I will put the Human down myself"

"Thats not going to happen" Max said.

Tom was move hurt than before, possibly infected.

They had managed to kill the 10 Zombies that were attacking him

"my sensors show the lifeform you refer to Tom is...dying"

"what!"

"his life signs are decreasing"

"no, he can't die" Kenny said

then Tom woke up.

"Tom, Trinity just said you were dying"

Max said

"me...die?

No way"

"we must get moving"

Ray helped Tom to his feet and they continued.

They eventually got to another lift, they stepped on it and they slowly went up.

Another floor, another challenge.

They fought along the level and went through more passages, killing, running, hiding.

"I just got 2 at once" Tyson yelled through all the noise.

"I must go and open this door from the other side...wait here" trinity Varnished up an Air duct when more came, wave after wave after wave.

The door soon opened letting them escape more.

"you think our gaming will get better now we have real experience?" Max asked

"sure why not?"

"remember who's best at it?" Ray smirked

"so what?

You can beat me in a game and not at Beyblade"

"he's saying, can't you remember that day with the tournaments?" Tom said

"oh...yeah",

The Oversear left to open up a door...They were sealed in as the unnoticed door closed behind them and then, one second it was clear and calm, the next they were surrounded.

"oh boy" Tyson said.

They fought bravely until the other door opened.

"phew Tyson said, I'm gonna have to take one hell of a Shower when this is over"

"to much info bud" Max said.

They reached the 4th and hopefully final lift, like the others it moved up slowly, it stopped at the top and there was an explosion, the lift slowly started moving down.

"GET OFF" Trinity yelled.

They got off as another explosion shook it loose and plummeted.

"phew close one" Tom said, they continued on battling with the Imperator's help.

They saw the way ahead was blocked so the only was was another Passage below the main floor.

Finally they got a little break from combat, following the Oversear they went though more doors with little resistance.

Another door opened and a huge Swarm army came at them, Tom responded quickly...followed by the rest BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG and a Final BANG.

They charged into battle with only winning in mind, they charged past all the swarm taking swings at them, firing their weapon, BOOM! A rocket went off a foot away from Ray, he was flown nearly over the edge, somehow still out cold he managed to grab onto a ledge.

" Ty, Max Pull him up and Kenny we'll cover"

"he's to heavy" Max and Tyson said.

"Good luck Chief" Tom said

Kenny panicked, trying to hold them off.

"I'm OUT, HELP" Tom threw back Kenny a clip, he picked it up and put it in his weapon and fired.

There was enough time to pull Ray up and get onto the walk way to where the Key was..

The lift started to decend

"The energy barrier surrounding the index will deactivate when we reach the ground floor. You may now retrieve the index" Tom pushed the button on the top and a little T like object popped out of it, a bean ripped it out of Tom's hands and into the Oversear. "Protocol requires that I take possession of the index for transport. Your organic form renders you vulnerable to infection. The index must not fall into the hands of the Swarm before we reach the control room and activate the installation The Swarm is spreading-- we must hurry!" 

Just 4 fun I left a spelling mistake in this chapter, did you find it?

No prizes :(

well here's the next chapter, yes its shorter than the last one

To keep you busy before the next Chapter I found a story you might like as I did, click on my profile and then Favorites, then Stories.

Look for a Story called Intoxication, you HAVE to read it.


	8. A Brick wall and two Betrayals

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade

**and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters, stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there.

Well here it is...Version 0.2 (first one deleted)

This chapter contains one swear word near the beginning and a Life saving technique that could be considered romantic BUT IT ISN'T romantic.

**A brick wall and two Betrayals**

The Teams met in the lobby to talk about the prospect of Boris or someone he knows holding the Bladebreakers for some sick scientific experiment like in Michaels dream that had been bothering him. The DOI (Department of Investigation) in Down town Tokyo set up by the BBA to investigate troubles in the World of sports, right now they were hunting down Boris. "I think I found him!" one yelled bringing attention to himself, eyes looked at him from every direction. An old man walked towards the excited man. "Mr Dickinson I think I found him" "explain" he said "well I managed to hack into his bank accounts and found he has been hiring a lot of high tech hardware. I then hacked the companies database to find where they were being delivered. According to the location and after overlaying it with maps it turns out he might be hiding inside an old Cold war underground Bunker/ Observatory near Severnaya in Russia. I phoned NASA to ask if they could get us some photo's of the location to confirm our story." "this information appears to be solid but we have to wait for the Satellite photos to confirm" Mr D said The Investigator nodded. "we should be honoured. They said there going to use the International space station to get them" "how long ago did you call?" Mr D asked "about an hour and a quarter ago" "so we should be..." his fax machine started beeping. He picked up. "hello" "ah you have the photos?" "yes send them please" A few seconds later the photos began to print "thank you there printing now" The Photo's printed and he handed Mr D the photos. "my I think we've got him" The photos clearly showed the Installation and parked Vehicles with a Helicopter on the pad. "get me the Russian President" Mr D said walking back to his office. 8000 miles away in Russia. A Man entered the Presidents bedroom. "Mr President?" "wha...who is ir?" "sir a phone call from a Mr Stanley Andrew Dickinson" "yes, pass it here" "Hello Mr Dickinson, long time no talk? How are you?" "no time for pleasantries Pavel we believe we have tracked down Boris Balcov" Pavel sat up in bed and switched the lamp on. "are you serious?" "yes, we believe we have tracked him down to a remote old observatory near Severnaya" Pavel was speechless, then he spoke "the old Silver eye Satellite observatory that was built for the cold war?" "the very same" "thank you Stanley we will get Boris...Do you believe he has the Bladebreakers there?" "yes" "I will call the KGB to take care of him and rescue the Bladebreakers" "thank you, I will call the other teams to let them know" "ok, I must go. Good bye" "good bye Mr President" "Judy I still can't believe were acting off a dream" "as I keep saying its the ONLY lead we have to find the Breakers a...excuse me" Judy's phone rang "hello? Mr Dickinson! Really? The KGB?" Tala lifted his head to the name. "what?" "hold on sir. Tala, The Russian President is sending in the KGB to get Boris" "Judy, it is important that we go with" Tala said. "yes, we know how the madman thinks, we can help" Kai said "I didn't know you cared" Kevin said. "I care of bringing that sick twisted man to justice" "ok I'll ask. Sir the Demolition boys also want to come along to help the KGB, there reason is they know how he thinks...ok bye" "well?" Bryan asked "he said he 100 agreed and he'll phone the President who will then phone the KGB. The president will then phone back to Mr Dickinson who will phone me" "how long will that take?" "bout 5 minutes" five minutes later----- Judy's phone rang "Hello sir" He face lighted up. "thank you, bye" "what's the word?" Spencer asked "its a yes, a Jet will be sent from Moscow to here and you'll be in Russia in about 20 hours for the early morning strike" 11 hours later they had arrived at the Airport and were soon on there way to Moscow. 

The Sun was rising, three Hueys Helicopters were flying over the Russian landscape.

The view of the landscape from the low flying choppers was amazing as the sun rised.

The snow covered terrain shone like it was a sea of Diamonds and jewels.

"I guess that's why we call her Mother Russia.

She's real pretty"

"yeah"

Tala replied

"Comrades we are flying low hopefully below there Radar.

So no one hears our approach we will land in a near by field and walk the rest.

Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"MISSILE INBOUND"

"Launch the flares"

"there not responding"

"why weren't they checked!"

"LOOK OUT!"

BOOM.

"how many were on that bird?"

Tala asked

"10 including my Brother"

"I hope he survived"

"me too"

The second chopper was hit, it wasn't destroyed but it crashed.

The Commander got onto the radio

"Chopper 2 come in"

"Chopper 2 please respond...Comrades?"

"where here, only four survived".

They landed in the field and continued on.

Tala used his Binoculars to scan the plains

"we need snipers"

one came forward and took out guards.

They proceeded towards there only way in...the ventilation tower.

Tala set small charges and lifted up the grill, he dropped a rope and soon they were all down.

"Guy's were coming for you"

"Which means that any organism with sufficient mass and cognitive

capability is a potential vector."

The Oversear said, he noticed Tom's hesitation

"Is something wrong?"

"No.

Nothing."

Tom said blatantly lying.

"Splendid! Shall we?"

"Welcome to the Control room everyone"

"Room!" Tyson said

"more like control hall, its huge, HELLO!"

his voice echoed of the walls.

They walked forward to the control panel

"Unfortunately my usefulness to this particular endeavor has come to an

end. Protocol does not allow units with my classification to perform a task as

important as the reedification of the Key with the core. That final step is

reserved for you, reclaimer."

The Oversear gave Tom the key who then slid it in the obvious slit.

Extra lights came on and the hologram in the centre started rotating in sections clockwise, anticlockwise, clockwise, anticlockwise and so on but it stayed spherical.

But then the extra lights turned off and the hologram stopped all movement.

"Odd...That wasn't supposed to happen"

The Oversear said confused.

"Oh really?"

Roana appeared with a blast that

blew Trinity back a few feet and onto the glass floor

"ROANA!" They yelled

"I've spent the last ten hours cooped up in here watching you toady

about helping that thing get set to slit our throats."

"Hold on now.

He's a friend."

Max said

"Oh! I didn't realize. He's your pal, is he? Your chum? Do you have

any idea what that bastard almost made you do?"

"Yes. Activate Installation's defences and destroy The Swarm - Which is

why we brought the Key to the control centre."

Tyson said trying to reason with the angry AI"

"You mean this?"

A little hologram of the Key appeared on her left hand.

"A construct. In the core? That is absolutely unacceptable."

"Sod off." Roana yelled

"What impertinence...I shall purge you at once!"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"How? How? How dare you?! I'll..."

"Do what? I have the Key. You can just float and sputter."

Ray had enough

"Enough!"

he yelled silencing the Robot and AI, they both looked at him

"The Swarm is spreading.

If we activate the Installation's defences we can

wipe them out."

"You have no idea how this ring works, do you? Why the Kabak

built it? this Installation doesn't kill Swarm - it kills their food. Humans, Jiralhane, Greys,

whatever; we're all equally edible. The only way to stop The Swarm is to

starve them to death and that's exactly what this Installation is designed to do - wipe the

galaxy clean of all sentient life. You don't believe me? Ask him!"

She pointed at the Oversear

"Is it true?"

"More or less.

Technically this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty five thousand light years, but once the others

follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or any least any life

with sufficient biomass to sustain The Swarm...But you already knew that, I

mean, how couldn't you?"

"Left out that little detail, did he?"

"We have followed our outbreak containment procedure to the letter.

You were with me each step of the way as we managed this crisis."

Tom picked out the Roana chip out of the Panel and put it in his head

"I'm picking up movement."

"Why would you hesitate to do what you have already done?"

Tom was confused by that, how could he have done it before?

"We need to go right now!"

"Last time you asked me if it were my choice would I do it. Having had

considerable to time to ponder your query my answer has not changed. There is

no choice. We must activate the ring."

four Imperators appeared by the Oversear

"Get us out of here."

"If you are unwilling to help I will simply find another.

Still, I must have the Key.

Give your construct to me or I will be forced to take her

from you."

"That's not going to happen."

Tom said, anger brewing.

How could they have been so stupid?

Atleast he didn't know its how the Installation worked

"So be it.

Save his head.

Dispose of the rest."

The Oversear Teleported away

"LOOK OUT!" Roana said

They opened fire and the Bladebreakers took them out before they could do damage.

The Bladebreakers waked towards the exit and towards the jumbo sized door.

Tom hit the button, the large door creaked open.

"We can't let the Oversear activate the Installation.

We have to stop him - we have to destroy this place.

According to my analysis of the available data, I believe the best course of action is somewhat risky.

An explosion of sufficient size will help destabilize the planet and will cut through a number of primary systems.

We need to trigger a detonation on a large scale however.

A starship's fusion

reactors going critical would do the job.

I'm going to search what's left of

the Jiralhane battle net and see if I can locate the Yuriah's crash

site.

If the ship's fusion reactors are still relatively intact we can use

them to destroy the Installation"

The doors creaked open and there was a Jiralhane squad under attack by Imperators.

"er...hide" Max said.

They ducked down by a pillar that hugged the wall, there was an extra bit that stuck out of the bottom of the base like a wall, probable to give the pillar some support.

"down here" Tom said

"do you think they saw us?" Tyson asked

"don't know, lets stay here until there fight is over"

They nodded.

About five minutes later Tom stuck his head out, the fight was over.

They had been chatting so deeply they forgot where they were.

"there's only 3 Imperator's out there"

"this should be easy, ok LET IT RIP"

"No Max!" Draciel flew out and hit one, knocking it to a wall and de activated it.

The Beyblade then attacked the other two, both destroyed.

"Draciel, return" Max said a smile gracing his hidden lips

"nice work bud" Tyson said putting a hand on Max's shoulder.

"we need to move" Roana said.

The Bladebreakers exited the corridor and were under fire, they ducked down out of the way, a couple of un triggered grenades sent them running and were easily to kill, Tom went out to retreive his grenades.

"were was the explosion?" Tyson asked

"pins weren't pulled" They all laughed.

The team fought down to the bottom.

"perfect, grab a Falcon, we'll use it to fly up to the first Generator.

You'll need to clear the remaining hostiles"

They did so and went to the falcon.

"oh no, only 3 seats" Tyson said

"two stay behind, who will it be?" Ray said

"lets blade to decide"

"we don't have the time" Roana said

"okay, I volunteer me and Tyson"

"RAY!"

Tyson yelled

"okay fine, you owe me BIG time"

Tom, Max and Kenny climbed in laughing

"hang tight, I'll be back in a min"

Tom closed the canopy and the systems came on.

Tom was in the pilot seat, Max was in the weapon seat behind and to the right on Tom, Kenny was in the radio seat behind and left to Tom.

"you guys ready to go?"

Max and Kenny nodded.

The craft pitched up and throttled away.

"you sure you can fly this Tom?" Max asked

"sure, I've had experience when I was coming to rescue you guys"

They over shot the landing pad.

"Tom, you missed"

"wait a second"

Tom turned to a nose dive

"you got the weapons Maxie?"

"sure"

the doors opened

"knew it...FIRE" Max pressed what he hoped was the fire weapon.

The warhead flew out of its pod and exploded at the entrance.

"I'll go one more time...you ready Max"

"YEAH!"

"FIRE!"

it launched and killed the rest...they thought.

"okay I'm bringing her down"

The craft lightly shuck

"there's one left"

Kenny said.

"Max, chain gun"

"on it"

he pressed the trigger and two jets of blue plasma shot out of the front, in a second it was dead.

They landed.

Max and Kenny climbed out and stepped back.

Tom landed to see Tyson and Ray on the floor, he quickly climbed out and ran to them.

He took off Ray's helmet

"please be a pulse"

There was one

"Ray, what happened?"

"aa...ammb..ush, ambush, behind..." he went out again

Tom looked to see an angry looking Jiralhane, Tom's body was filled with Rage.

He pulled out a grenade and stepped away from his friends.

He fired, Tom dodged and threw a grenade.

BANG

"poor thing, stuck right between the eyes" Tom laughed, pity less.

He removed Tyson;s helmet to look for a pulse.

There was one.

"guess I'm carrying you both to the Falcon"

He replaced there helmets and struggled them both into the Falcon and took off.

When Tom landed again he quickly got out and explained what had happened.

"Keep them in, we may need to leave in a hurry, you two will hold on to the wings"

Tom entered the high passage an into the circular room with central chamber

"That's the pulse generator.

The central core is the signal amplifier and that's what we need to shut down. We need to interrupt the pulse generator's energy stream.

I've adjusted your shield systems so that it will deliver an EMP burst to disrupt the generator, but you'll need to walk into the beam to trigger it. The EMP blast should neutralize the generator but it will also drain your shields and you'll be vulnerable until they recharge.

Tom walked in and there was a flash of light

"Objective accomplished.

The pulse generator has overloaded, Get out of here before this place blows UP!"

Tom quickly exited to the Falcon, and climbed in.

"guys, HOLD"

Tom closed the Canopy and the systems came online, the platform fell away from them, the craft only falling a couple of feet.

"GO" Roana said.

Tom zoomed away as there was a huge explosion, sadly they were too close and the explosion knocked them towards the walkway,

"LOOK OUT!"

there was a crashing noise and then silence.

Tom lifted his head of the panel and check the still out breakers in the back.

He slid the canopy open, Max and Kenny had been thrown an extra two meters but were climbing to their feet.

"guys you okay?" Max asked.

Tom stepped out, dizzy and then fell flat on his face.

Max giggled

"lets get them out" Max said.

Kenny and Max got Tyson and Ray out of the downed plane.

"Max, we have to go through that door" Roana said

"the one I'm looking at?"

"yes, head through that door, its the way to the next canyon"

"lets move" Max said showing a rare serious emotion.

The Falcon started burning.

Tom had partly came around to help carry Tyson and Ray.

Halfway to the door the Falcon exploded, the other side collapsed.

"Run!" Max said

They entered the door way just as their side collapsed.

"too close" Max said

"Tyson wake up!" Kenny said.

"what happened?"

"we were attacked" Ray said who had fully woken up and was putting his helmet back on.

After a five minute brake they continued.

"all the passages have high ceilings" Tyson said

They got to another circular room with inner chamber that was crawling with Jiralhane.

"why do all the rooms look the same?" Tyson asked

"because of this!" Tom threw a grenade which surprisingly no one saw or heard until BANG.

After that all they had to do was take out the panicking ones.

Here's the exit.

"down and up we go" Tyson said passing the time.

They turned the corner to see a long hall and high hall with a second passage running to the right.

"looks all clear" Max said

"its not" Tom said, he stepped into the passage and threw a grenade to the other side, there was at least four.

"lets do this" Tom said, he ran down and fired his weapon followed by his team, as soon as it started...it was over.

"nice one" Tyson said

"eeeeew, gross" Max said

"I stepped in one's insides"

they looked down at the boots.

"that's just plain nasty" is all Tyson said before they kept moving.

"SWARM" Kenny yelled

"oh no, not these guys AGAIN!"Tom said

They were fighting against some quickly loosing and quickly over powered Jiralhane.

"Time to end this little party" Tyson said.

A grenade wiped some of them out but some survived and were still fighting.

Some going away presents in the name of plasma rounds were given and and the Breakers continued to the exit where Swarm were waiting.

"oh...hello, bye" each threw a grenade and the door closed, the ground shook

"okay, lets advance" They entered and followed the passage and reached a higher bridge where Jiralhane and Swarm were fighting.

"this might be a problem" Tom said.

"RUN!" They ran as fast as they could not stopping for anything, ducking, swerving, dodging.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed.

"I can NOT do that again!" Tyson said

"oh come on, that was easy"

"easy for you to say Mr Neko-Jin" Tyson said

"cool it Tyson, getting mad at Ray wont solve your problem.

We might have to again"

"oh man!" Tyson sighed.

The Brakers followed the passage to the next Circular room where a battle was fought where Max collapsed in the middle.

"Can't go on"

Ray fought to get rid of the attacking Swarm and protected the sleeping blonde by carrying him away from the fight.

When the battle was over the others went to see Max.

"no wonder why Max is out.

Were all tired" Ray said fighting back a yawn.

Tom saw an extra room.

"this room is perfect for a quick cat nap"

Tom, Tyson and Kenny laughed

"oh very funny" Ray said.

"Roana can you seal the doors to stop anyone entering"

"yes"

"do it"

She sealed the doors allowing everyone to sleep.

"wait, Tom...you can't sleep, if you do then you die"

"why?"

"your still bleeding and the morphine will run out in 30 minutes"

"cut it"

"what?"

"stop the morphine"

"okay"

"right everyone, you are ordered to sleep"

Soon only Tom was left awake to guard.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was woke up by piecing screams of pain.

"MORPHINE" Tom yelled

"okay" Roana said

Soon the pain was gone.

"give me a small dose every 10 minutes, that should keep the supply going for..."

"3 hours"

"Right, everyone back to sleep"

The Brakers slept for an hour when they were woken by more screams of pain.

"Roana, what the hell are you doing?"

"Tom screamed at the AI"

"making you an Alarm clock" They all laughed at Tom

"we should be moving, everyone feel refreshed?"

They nodded.

"okay then lets get moving" Tom said

They left the room and the circular room, down the passage to the other bridge.

"knew it" Tom said

"awww" Tyson complained

"5 Grenades, now"

Then after the explosions they ran across the bridge, suddenly Max felt sick.

He quickly went to the side and lifted his helmet

"MAX, NO...wait, oh your gonna be sick aren't you?" Tyson asked

The Blond nodded

he emptied the rest of his stomach contents and sent them towards the battle below.

Someone was going to get a nasty surprise!

They both made it to the other side and fought through the circular room with the inner room.

After following a small passage they filled onto a lift that took them down to the ground level.

There were Swarm there, but not no way enough to pose a serious threat warning.

Out in the Canyon floor was an entirely different story, there was Falcons flying and a Tank, with a few ground troops.

Tyson climbed into a stationary turret and fired at the falcon, it launched a Missile, Tyson stayed on till the last second.

He Jumped and the Falcon wasn't destroyed.

The Explosion sent Tyson flying into a wall and down, he got up.

The Brakers managed to take out the Falcon with another turret and using the same turret they succeeded in destroying the Tank.

They advanced down the now quiet battleground.

They jumped down a shallow ridge and through a cave.

On the other side was a couple of Jiralhane guards who were killed practically instantly.

It was a quick climb up the ledge to the other Jiralhane guards who had just saw there team-mates murdered and they weren't happy, so it was a hard fight, grenades were used, a lot of ammo.

But The Bladebreakers were triumphant.

They ran across the plains to two Falcons.

"Okay this is where we split up into Two teams, Team Alpha and Bravo"

"hay I watch that" Tyson said

" ok, two with me and the other two in the other Falcon to stop any enemy Aircraft from Blowing us out of the sky"

"Tom I'll go with you" Max said

"one more"

"So will I" Kenny said

"so that means its Ray and Tyson, okay lets hop in, remember out team motto"

"ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" They cheered

"wasn't that the motto in the three Musketeers?" Kenny asked

"maybe" Tyson replied

"you'll be fine Ray, just do what I just said"

"okay" Ray lifted of.

"wow, that's better than my first Take-off" Tom said making Ray look even better.

"lets go" Tom took off and took the lead

A Falcon fired two Missiles at Tom's Falcon, Tyson took care of one but the Other missile hit causing heavy damage in the left back part of the craft, "shields down to 30" Max said.

"man this guy is good, Tyson can you get him?"

"nearly a lock...Bingo, Missiles away"

direct hit above the engine, the craft blew apart.

"nice one Ty" Tom said.

Another Falcon suddenly fires a missile towards Ray's falcon, he didn't notice it until it hit the window.

"NO!"

"Guy's respond?"

"you alright?" it was flying straight and level.

"were okay in here, little battered but fine" Ray said

Kenny and Max blew a sigh of relief.

Tom noticed the Falcon was missing

"where did it go?" Tom asked

"what?" Max asked

"The Falcon?"

"oh I shot it down"

They reached the top of the pillar and a Falcon base was located on top, with a couple of missiles they were in chaos and easily killed.

Ray landed up there and Tom went to land on the hopefully clear pad, there was two guards there but easily blown into tiny bits.

After they landed Tom left the Falcon and ventured inside to take out the second generator.

"that's the second one down, one more to go"

They launched before the explosion but again they were caught and sent into a nose dive.

"MAYDAY, MAY DAY!"

It turned around the pillar and crashed level on the floor and went right into the Canyon wall.

Ray and Tyson saw the whole thing.

He landed next to the downed craft.

Ray slid back the canopy and looked inside, all three were dead still.

Ray feared the worse.

He pulled the 3 motionless Bladers out of the Falcon and layed them on the floor with Tyson's help.

Ray removed their helmets.

There was a pulse with Kenny and Max, but with Tom there was nothing.

"no, he can't be"

his head had gone full force into the panel and it was bleeding, it was also possible he could have been shocked.

"is he?" Tyson asked

Ray nodded.

He removed his helmet

"No, your STRONGER"

He removed Tom's chest armour and Ray started CPR.

"Come on, breath, breath, breath"

"Ray, its no use...he's gone so lets just bury him.

"NO!"

"Tom, breath, please"

He started punching his chest getting desperate, a river of tears streamed from each golden eye.

The Tiger didn't want to quit, he didn't want Tom to quit either.

"BREATH"

"slapping him around the head wont help"

"Maybe your right, I'm going in"

during the commotion Kenny and Max awoke

"what?"

"KoL"

"KoL?"

"Kiss of life" Kenny said

Ray deeply inhaled and put his lips to Toms fast and exhaled, he kept repeating this and went back to CPR.

Tyson put his hand on the distraught Neko's shoulder.

Ray shrugged it off and tried the KoL and more CPR.

Tom coughed

"I'll be dammed" Tyson said

"am I...where am I alive?"

"Tom, your alive!" Ray's face lit up, he hugged Tom

"knock it off would ya?"

"sorry" Ray said

"its ok"

"Tom you were saved by the KoL" Tyson said

Tom knew what that meant and Ray's face went redder than a tomato.

"Don't be embarrassed dude, I totally owe you one and I was saved by a kiss!

Can you help me put my armour on, its a little cold"

Ray nodded and helped Tom put his armour back on.

"Guys before you start teasing, there is nothing between us" Ray said

The others nodded.

"I've located the Yuriah. She put down twelve hundred

kilometers up spin. Energy readings show her fusion reactors are still powered

up. The systems on the Yuriah have fail-safes even I can't overrides

without authorization from the Captain or another senior officer.

We'll need to find him or his neural

implants to start the fusion core detonation.

That tunnel leads to the next section of canyon. The final pulse

generator we need to destroy is through there."

"Roana's right, we need to move"

They nodded.

The Breakers stood at the tunnel opening.

There was a fight between Jiralhane and Swarm but it was clear who was winning in the desperate fight between the two enemies.

Once the fight was been won there was only six Swarm combat forms remaining.

"guess we fight these guys" Max said

"ok"

"in this fight we'll be out numbered by one"

two sticky grenades took out the Swarm who were stupidly stood together, well they were dumb.

They laughed as the pits of bodies went everywhere, they were just stood there as the grenades exploded.

"dude, that was funny" Tyson said

"LAST ONE DOWN IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Max yelled and started running down the slope

"hay not fair" Tyson called after the blond, followed by Kenny.

Tom and Ray looked at each other and laughed, following the team.

Tom quickly overtook Max a few meters before reaching the bottom.

"hay no fair" Max said.

The finishing order was Tom, Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson.

"I fell" Tyson said.

The others laughed at Tyson's excuse.

"come on, we should keep moving" Max said turning to follow the huge cavern.

The Brakers followed it until they got to a really big door.

Tom opened it but there was a big explosion at the top which made the door open only about 2 foot.

"damn" Tyson said

"single file, then" Max said.

Tom got through and there were two of the exploding ones that carried little infection forms, BANG, BANG.

"eew, that's gross" Max came through and Tom was covered in slime and rotting flesh.

Tom fired his weapon, the little ones popping easily.

"lets move" Tom said, brushing the bits off him.

They crossed the bridge and were under attack by more infection forms.

"DIE" Tom said, they were soon killed

"LOOK OUT"

There was an explosion.

"what the hell was that?"

Max asked climbing to his feet.

"Rocket"

They dodged the next one and took out the Swarm that was holding the launcher, it was out of ammo so they took out the remaining swarm with the old way.

The Brakers went down the next huge passage after Tom opened the door, after following the passage for a minute Tom opened the last door, the exit was filled with snow.

"Final run" Kenny said

"lets get moving" Tom said.

They reached the opening to be witnessing a battle ahead.

"wow, the swarm just keep coming don't they?" Tyson asked watching more and more joining the battle.

Once only the remaining Swarm where there, only then the Brakers attacked.

They were getting good at this well they had a lot of practice.

"one down, 50 million to go" Max joked

"all right, that's the last of them.

Great job!"

They found another battleground in the next area, bodies littered the ground.

"wow, guess we missed this one" Tyson said.

"get what you can from the bodies, I hear another fight in the next Canyon"

They managed to get more ammo fro the possible fight ahead.

"I knew it, looks like theirs two Falcons at the other end"

"we split into two Teams, the same ones from before.

Sneak around the outside of the battle and then get into the Falcons and Take-off"

They nodded.

The Brakers circled the fight and managed to get into the Falcons, unfortunately they were spotted, Tom's was hit in the right engine and slowed his progress, Ray's was hit on the under side.

They both sustained quite a bit of damage from the Take off, but were able to continue, they flew over the two battles and proceeded to land on the pad but they were suddenly under attack by Imperator's, 7 of them, they were firing at both Falcons.

"we gotta put her down" Max said, they both crashed the Falcons on the pad and took 4 out.

"three left" Tom said

Ray got them out and they all proceeded inside.

"we are so screwed" Max said,

"why, we crashed them out there"

"I'm sure one still flies"

"so this is it?" Kenny asked

Imperator's appeared out of nowhere.

The Brakers attacked and took them out.

"okay lets do it" Tom said and walked in, there was the same flash of light and explosion

"Final target neutralized. Let's get out of here" Roana said

"Let's find a ride and get to the Captain." Kenny suggester

"No. That'll take to long" Roana said

"You have a better idea?" Tyson asked

There's a teleportation grid that runs throughout the Installation.

That's how the Oversear moves about so quickly.

I learned how to tap into the grid when I was in the control centre.

Unfortunately, each jump requires a rather consequential expenditure of energy."

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." Ray said

"But I'm pretty sure I can pull it from your suites without permanently

damaging anything.

Needless to say - I think we should only try this once."

"Do it." They said

They teleported as the room exploded.

5400+ words and 20 pages, phew!

Hope you liked!


	9. The two hunts

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues  
**

The Two hunts

"Lets move"

Kai said

They picked a door and there were two guards inside, Kai quickly killed them before one hit the alarm on the wall.

The Demolition boys led the KGB but there was a solider with them.

The passage went two ways and they turned right.

"If we only had a map"

Ian said

"well we'll have to explore"

Tala said

"how about if we smell real hard we might be able to smell our way to him"

Spencer joked.

"guess we go right" a Solider said

"why?" Kai asked

"up there my friend is the Barracks"

"we have to check this place out so I think I'll go.

Kai went up to check the Barracks and it was empty.

"Come out come out where ever you are" Kai sung.

He joined the rest of the group and went on.

"KGB!"a Guard yelled and opened fire, he was joined by two more.

"Covering fire!"

The group killed the two guards.

"great, I hope no one heard"

"Kai, you were lucky" Spencer said

"what?"

Spencer pulled a Bullet out of his BPV (Bullet Proof vest).

Kai's mouth dropped

Guess it was a good idea to dress up in the KGB's white camouflage Uniform.

"The Angels are with you comrade"

"The Angels didn't help...not this time, only a good idea and luck"

"Then the Angels did save you"a Solider said

"what's with this Angel talk?, were on a rescue mission"

"okay, we'll move then" The Sargent said

The group moved down the corridor, they stopped when they got to another corridor.

Kai signals Bryan and Spencer.

"were going to check it out, come on"

A Solider came with them, the doors slid open.

They walked down the small passage to a door on the right.

Kai looked in

"The room looks deserted" Kai said

He pushed the button that opened the doors and walked in.

He looked around and readied his weapon.

Out of what seemed nowhere a Solider came out of nowhere and Fired, Kai took cover behind a pillar, two more guards appeared stopping Spencer and Brian from taking out the guard.

"get him" a guard said

Kai knew one was approaching, he guessed which way the Solider was coming and readied his gun, as soon as the guard came Kai pulled the trigger, the Solider flew back a foot, dead.

"NO, you pay for that"

a grenade landed by Kai's foot.

"oh cra..." BOOM.

The last thing he knew, he was flying through the air.

After he hit the wall he blacked out.

"KAI!" Spencer and Bryan yelled.

The guards attention now on Bryan and Spencer

"You die like he has"

click, click, click.

He ran out of plain view.

Spencer and Bryan killed the guard and ran over to Kai.

"hay, we heard an explosion and oh my god is that Kai?" Tala said

Kai was out cold sitting by the wall, The outside of his left foot was blown away, since his weight was on his right foot, it was blown away.

Never the less, his foot was barley recognisable, it was covered in blood and there was blood up to his knee and was all severely injured.

But Kai was alive, sure he'd have to loose a leg but he was alive.

"Kai, can you hear us?"

"MEDIC!" Tala called

"coming" he called

The medic ran down the passage and to Kai's side.

"your lucky to be alive" he said to Kai, who was dazed and in shock.

"I'm sorry but you will have to loose your leg, well the lower part anyway"

Kai, slowly opened his eyes.

He saw spots and his vision was blurred.

He heard a loud noise in his ears, they were ringing and loud"

"he must be in shock.

Carry him...well I'll do what I can here"

The helicopter that was shot down was the one with all the medical supplies on-board.

The medic patched up the wounds with bandages and gave Kai a shot of morphine to ease the pain, that snapped him out of the trance.

"aAAAAAAGH" Kai shreaked out loud as much as his lungs would let him.

The pain went through him like waves and each was more painful than the last.

It felt like his leg was being shocked.

"Kai, calm down"

Tears streamed down the Russian's face and making his face paint run.

"Kai" Tala said again.

Kai turned his head to look at Tala.

Crimson eyes met cold blue eyes.

"Tala, you are in command of the team"

the Wolf master nodded.

"I won't let you down Kai"

"Get to the Choppa!" The Sargent said

Tala nodded and picked up Kai.

"crud your heavy" Tala said.

Spencer went with Tala to protect him.

"We move on" The Sargent said

the group moved on to continue there search for the evil Boris.

"how do we get Kai up the rope?" Tala asked

"That's a good question, guess were going to have to carry him around with us.

Come on, lets go back"

When they turned the corner, they were shocked to see all the troops and the Demolition boys being arrested.

The Bladebreakers found themselves flying, through battlefields and up into a ship, it was night.

The Jiralhane network is absolute chaos.

From what I've been able to piece together their leadership ordered all ships to abandon the Installation when they found The Swarm - but they were too late.

The Swarm overwhelmed this cruiser and disabled it.

The Jiralhane are terrified The Swarm will repair the ship and use it to escape from Installation.

They've sent in a strike team to neutralize The Swarm and repair the ship for

immediate departure. I've got a good lock on the Captain's CNI transponder

signal.

He's alive and the implants are intact.

There's some interference

from the cruiser's damaged reactor.

I'll bring us in as close as I can."

They materialize in a passage...upside down.

They look at the floor and fall

They grunt as they it the floor

"Oh...I see, the coordinate data needs to be..."

Tom hits the side of his helmet

"Right, sorry".

The passage they find themselves in is damaged looking.

"okay, we have to find the captain.

"Humans, don't be fools...leave me" he said

"Captain?

Captain?

I've lost him"

The doors slide open to see a scared Jiralhane running from a Swarm that had no arms or head.

"never seen that type of Jiralhane before" Tyson said.

"its Unggoy"

"what?"

"its a new creature the Jiralhane have recruited, I also know of Sangheili and Kig-Yar.

Its an Alliance.

Wait, no, they've been an Alliance for years, wonder why we've never seen them before?

Lets keep looking"

"lets follow"

The Brakers followed the small creature that had a metal horn on its back, Roana explained that it contained Nitrogen as its what they breathe.

"Swarm" Max yelled

"kill em'" Tyson said

A grenade took out the enemies in once.

"lucky throw" said Ray with a happy tone.

"yeah, luck" Tom said seriously.

They turned left and down another corridor.

"a door" Ray curiously said.

It opened to reveal a hole that ripped through the ships hull.

"Analysing damage.

This hole was caused by some kind of explosive.

Pretty powerful if it tore through the ship's hull.

All I detect down there

are pools of coolant.

We should continue our search somewhere else."

"okay Roana" Tom said

"Warning...Threat level increasing."

She said as they turned to see swarm running at them.

Kenny screamed.

"That jump into the coolant is looking better all the time.

Trust me! It's deep enough to cushion our fall!"

"Chief, we need to jump now!"

Tom threw a grenade as they jumped.

They jumped maybe about 70 foot into a pool of coolant.

"Let's get out of here and find another way back aboard the ship." The AI said rightly.

As soon as they climbed out of the coolant they were under attack by the Swarm.

There were the others, the Sangheili, the Kig-Yar and the Unggoy.

"these guys won't stop coming" Tyson said.

"guys, instead of staying and fighting, how about...well running away from the load that are attacking from behind?" Ray asked.

"what?"

Ray was right, there was about forty of them.

"okay run".

They killed the ones that were stopping then and the Brakers started running.

Quickly they arrived at another fight scene.

"crap" Tom said

"if I wasn't brave, I'd be looking for a rock to hide under" Max said

"lets try to sneak by"

It was no use, the Brakers were caught and under heavy fire.

"my shield is dropping" Ray yelled

Tom ran in font of Ray

"duck" he said Ray ducked down as Tom covered

"I'm okay now"

"sure"

Ray stud up after the quick rest, he was ready.

Soon the Brakers were in the gap between the previous and next canyon.

The Swarm dropped from the top of the passage and surprised them.

Lucky that the Swarm appeared in small quantities and were killed.

Next they arrived at a drop and the view was a battleground, a fight that was nearly over

"We should head this way - towards the ships gravity lift."

Roana marked a yellow arrow that pointed the way to the Ships anti-gravity lift.

Through more passages and fights, Roana gives them more news

"The crash did more damage than I suspected.

Analysing...coolant

leakage rate is significant.

The ship's reactor should already have gone

critical."

"that means the reactor could blow at any second?" Tom asked the AI

"yes"

"move, double time"

There was only two more battles standing in there way of the Anitgravity lift.

But both ended rather quick after the Brakers showed up.

"Power source detected...There's the gravity lift.

It's still operational.

that's our way back in."

"okay, lets clear that pad and get in ASAP" Tom ordered.

The Brakers were already under fire.

They ran passed a crashed Falcon and the ground was littered with bodies and blood.

"The Pads clear"

"Tom, more are coming"

"into the PAD" he screamed

They were taken up.

"We should be able to get into the ship's control room from here.

the Jiralhane battle net is a mess. I can't access the ship's

schematics. My records indicate that a shuttle bay should be...here".

Again there HUD's were marked with a yellow arrow.

"okay, lets go"Tom said

The Brakers followed.

"okay, stay cool and yell if you see something" Ray suggested.

The Brakers were encountering light resistance and the ship had taken a lot of damage.

The roof was blown away in parts, letting them see a higher deck.

A door led them to a huge room.

"Look - in the corners - The Swarm are gathering bodies here."

"why?" Max inquired

"hosts, those bodies will be used as hosts for more infection forms"

"that's brutal" Max replied

"we have to jump down, first lets throw a few grenades down there"

"Tyson's right"

Tyson blushed at what Tom said.

"ready?

3,2,1"

...Bang...bang...bang...bang...bang.

"jump and run" The Brakers jumped and ran, they ducked through the firing of the Swarm.

A grenade was thrown to make sure the other side was clear.

It wasn't but the grenade made it clear.

"Down the hole"

Tom asked.

Kenny dropped a grenade down.

"bombs away? Huh chief?" Ray joked

After the explosion they jumped down.

The Brakers followed the passage and saw Swarm firing down the passage they were going to go down.

Tom threw a grenade and killed them.

"oh, no.

that was my last grenade" Tom said

There was a group of Alliance troops at the bottom, Jiralhane, Unggoy, Sangheili.

"on the count of 3, we attack"

They nodded and got ready.

"3"

They rounded the corner and a fight broke out.

Out of nowhere the Swarm appeared and it became a mini war.

"look, a door" Tyson shouted

"GO" Tom yelled.

Once the door closed the Bladebreakers breathed a sigh of relief.

"That...was...intense".

When they got there breaths back they rounded a corner.

"Looks like another shuttle bay.

We should be able to reach the

control room from the third level."

"I gave you an order, soldier.

Now pull out!"

"He's delirious, in pain! We have to find him!"

Roana was sounding upset, could an AI be upset? Tom wondered.

A stationary turret was on the middle pier and it was shooting at them.

The Brakers ducked behind an over turned crate

"Tom, your morphine...its gone"

"no backup reserves?" he asked

"no, all gone"

"what about from the other suites?"

"okay, remove the cover of the back part on any armour"

"who wants to donate?" Tom asked

"I will" Ray said

"I owe you for before, if you hadn't protected me before, I could be dead or Swarm myself"

"okay"

Tyson removed the covers and with Roana's instruction replaced the empty bottle.

After the covers were replaced they stud up to fight.

It was a quick run and a quick grenade throw in the middle, soon they were through the next door an d under attack by the next load of swarm.

"this just keeps getting repetitive" Tyson said annoyed.

The Brakers just followed the passages through, attacking everything that tried to kill them, up a ramp and back into the shuttle bay.

"The control room should be this way."

The yellow arrow pointed to a door where Swarm were attacking them.

"crap" was all Tyson could say.

They went to attack and the Brakers obliterated everything there.

"Dangerous at Beyblading and at fighting" Kenny said laughing slightly.

"up here" Tom said pointing up the ramp.

At the top they made a left and went through doors.

Pass the doors and up another ramp with a right turn.

"The Captain" Roana said

The Brakers walled up to the door and suddenly a scream was heard over the radio...it was the Captain.

"his vitals are fading, please humans, HURRY!"

Then they broke into a sprint and through the doors was a fight between the alliance and the Swarm.

It was a long fight and soon after it was finished, they ran up through the door and looked at the control area, on it there was something that resembled something that would drop out of a whales nose.

They slowly approached it and looked at it.

!No life signs detected.

The Captain-- he's one of them!

We can't let The Swarm get off this Installation.

You know what he'd expect; what he'd

want us to do."

They looked at each other.

Tom smashed his face in with his fist and pulled out the chip, he put them in the other socket.

" Its done.

I have the code.

We should go."

"We need to get back to the Yuriah.

Let's go back to the shuttle bay and find a ride"

A door opened and suddenly a door opened and Swarm pulled out of it.

"get to the other door" Tom shouted, they jumped of the other side of the pad and on the other side were Alliance.

"oops" Tom said

They got out of the way and watched the fight.

When that ended they ran out and back to the shuttle bay.

Alliance guards were waiting for them.

So the Brakers fought them.

"Perfect.

Grab the escort Falcons and we'll use it to return Yuriah."

The Brakers jumped down and stole the Falcons, same teams as in the previous time they flew in them.

They flew the Falcons out into the sunrise with a hail of gunfire following them.

Wow, fast update or what?

Instead of calling them Jiralhane and I have added more enemies I will call them the Alliance.

I think you'll like the next chapter, but for now R+R

bye from Beywriter


	10. Operation before the end

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there.

Profanity at the end of this chapter

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**Operation before the end**

"oh great, they've been arrested and there's only two of us fit enough to rescue them from the prison"

"Tala, cool it"

"I'm just a little stressed"

They had hidden in a store room so Kai could rest.

"we need a plan to rescue them"

"Kai, your awake!" Spencer said

"how long has it been?" he murmured

"its been about six hours" Tala responded

"SIX HOURS!?"

Kai tried to get up, using his right leg.

"no Kai, you have to stay lying down"

When Kai used his left leg it collapsed below him and Tala caught him before he fell.

"see?"

Kai lied down again.

He wondered what was happening in the jail cell.

"I want my PHONE CALL!" Ian yelled, his hands clasped around the bars

"Quiet, you do have the right to remain silent.

Take that right or I silence you once and for all" Bryan said.

"calm down comrades, help is on its way in the shape of Yuri and Spencer"

"lets hope they rescue us before they get caught, at least we can rule out the Bladebreakers being captive in here" The Sargent said

"I hope there okay"

"well hello, Bryan and Ian.

Long time no see?" Boris entered.

Bryan and Ian's eyes were slits at the site of Boris.

"what have you done with the Bladebreakers?" Ian yelled out.

"what ever do you mean?"

"don't play dumb, we know you have captured the Bladebreakers for scientific research"

"I promise you, I do not have the Bladebreakers here.

I also heard that they were missing and I hope you find them soon"

"now is the missing Bladebreakers the reason you trespass?

Trespassers are shot and survivors will be shot again.

Do you make myself clear?" he shouted at Bryan and Ian, showering them in spit.

"we don't need a shower Boris" Bryan said with a smirk.

His face went red with rage.

"let us out SO I CAN KILL YOU" The Sargent demanded

"your not in the position to kill anyone my Russian friend"

Boris said.

"you will tell me the real reason you are here or I will flood this area with poisonous gasses and would will all be dead in a few minutes.

"we are here to rescue the Bladebreakers and if have enough time kill you as well" a Solider called out.

"I'm sorry, but you wont kill me and I do not have the Bladebreakers, I'm Serious.

I knew your were coming about fie minutes before you arrived after a Helicopter was reported and shot down, I had no idea the Demolition boys were also with the KGB.

I'm also sorry about Kai, I watched it all on the CCTV system and I have been following your progress through the base a..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Ian yelled

"what?!" he yelled

"I am so sick of hearing your voice, do you like the sound?"

Boris lashed out at Ian, but Ian moved back out of his reach.

He looked at Boris, smug.

"your witty friend has cost you all your lives"

He walked out and doors sealed.

"great" Bryan said

Tala was climbing through the air vet, he had found a map of the air ducts around the base.

"prison...prison...ah"

He was silent and swift though the vents.

Tala looked in, he saw Boris talking to the captives.

He saw Boris leave and Bryan said great.

Tala felt around his pocket for a Swiss army knife.

"bingo"

"Bryan, Ian" Tala said

Eyes turned to Tala.

Tala dropped the knife through the grates, a Solider caught it and started unscrewing it.

"hurry, Boris is going to put gas in here"

"I'm unscrewing as fast as I can comrade, just be patient"

suddenly gasses started pouring into the cell area and flooding the whole of the cell's.

"we have about two minutes before the gas fills the area.

A door started going down behind Tala.

He took his shoes off and put them under the door and tried to stop it, unfortunately the hydraulics system was winning, until suddenly there was a bang and the door was loose.

He broke the door.

Tala smirked a little and turned to face the Solider.

"one more bolt...got it"

Tala kicked out the grill and they started to climb up, Ian was given a boost by Bryan.

Ian helped Bryan up and soon they were out.

Bryan just let the door drop with a slight clang.

They crawled out forward back into the store room where Spencer and Kai were."

"how is he?" Tala asked dropping out of the Vent

"Kai?

He's fine, still a little in shock but fine"

"thank you for the brave rescue Tala" The Sargent said, thankfully, he held out his hand and Tala took it"

"This is yours" The Sargent gave Tala back the knife.

"thank you" Tala said pocketing the knife.

"so, where do we go now?"

"well, we still have to search the rest of the base and then we blow it"

"Blow it?

Why?" asked Tala

"only joking...but we have to look around to see if he's telling the truth"

"what?" he said

"Boris claims no responsibility in capturing the Bladebreakers...we think he's lying"

"I found a map of the Base" Spencer said waving the page

"good, we can go to Boris's office and kill the mongrel where he stands.

I don't care if its in cold blood, I think we should...anyway"

"okay, lets go, hand me the map, I'll lead the way"

The battered Falcons flew through the sunrise.

"and there she is, the horse we rode in on" Roana said

ahead was the Yuriah, looking more battered now she had crashed.

It's nose was hanging over a one thousand foot drop.

"This thing is falling apart" Roana said

"we'll make it" Tom said.

"pull up, pull up!"

Tom crashed the falcon into the wall below the lifeboat hatch.

"you did that on purpose didn't you?" She said annoyed.

Tyson and Kenny had also grabbed onto the edge and pulled themselves up.

Ray had "landed" in the tube to the right and he wasn't happy

"what kind of a stunt was that?"

"chill dude, were okay aren't we?"

"well, don't do that again.

You scared the hell out of us"

"if you can stop your bickering We need to get to the bridge.

From there, we can use the Captain's neural implants to initiate an overload of the ship's fusion engines.

The explosion should damage enough systems below it to destroy the Installation."

The Brakers went down the corridor and turned right.

"looks like we'll have to use the maintenance access ways" Roana said.

"no way around?" Max asked

"no"

They entered and came to a path leading to the left.

"straight on or left?" Tyson asked the AI

"left" she replied.

They went left and followed the passage to the left.

"you sure, there's a ladder going down ahead..."

"yes, go down it"

The Brakers followed the tight passage and little infection forms came up, no time to react they just popped on there shields.

A fight was going on below with swarm and Imperator's.

But the Swarm were over powered.

"there still down there" Tom said

he jumped down and hid, the rest of the team followed.

There Imperator's were engaged by more Swarm but the Swarm overpowered them and destroyed them.

The brakers did a sneak attack to neutralise the Swarm.

"lets jet" Tyson said excited.

They took the right and ran down, after another right the Brakers were halted by the Swarm breaking down the doors.

"ready, with grenade"

bang, bang, BANG.

The doors burst open and there were numerous swarm behind.

"Throw!"

The Brakers threw the grenades into the corridor, since it was a little narrow the swarm behind were killed by the explosion.

A little gun fire took down the attacking Swarm.

The corridor was even more damaged by the explosions and more Swarm were hiding around the corner to the left.

Since they were to close to the Swarm to use Grenades only gunfire could be used.

After the fight the Brakers collected ammo and followed the Corridor to the right.

"there's a lot of winding passages here" Max pointed out the obvious

"yes, there are.

This ship is quite old" Roana explained.

The doors slid open and infection forms charged.

"ignore them" Tom ordered.

All they did was walk through them ignoring the Infection forms useless attack.

Swarm fired on them from the left flank.

"take them down" Tom barked.

Suddenly a huge thing lumbered out, it had blue armour with a metal club/sheild on its right arm, on its left was a heavy bombardment weapon they saw the Unggoy using before.

"Lekgolo" Roana said shocked

"Lek what?

How do we kill it?"

"roughly translated it means hunt or hunter.

Look for gaps in their armour, look out for is close combat, it uses its Shield"

The Hunter was occupied with killing the swarm, once it did that it turned towards the Bladebreakers and attacked.

"look out!" Tom yelled, dodging its strike aimed at him.

The Shield clipped Max and sent him flying back.

Tom looked for the gaps, aimed and fired.

It died.

"Maxie!

You ok?"

"I'm fine, just a little shaken"

"go through to the Canteen" Roana said.

"Alliance!" she screamed.

The other hunter was there, it wasn't happy.

A fight broke out.

"take down the hunter, I'll go after the rest.

Ray, assistance?"

Ray nodded.

The Brakers charged going separate ways and the Alliance troops were quickly falling until reinforcements came out which made it a life or death struggle.

"guy's we can win this" Tom yelled though the fire fight.

As soon as it started, it was over.

The Brakers left the canteen and turned right into the passage up to the bridge, A Sangheili guarded the entrance, but he fell quickly.

"lets go in"

Unggoy were inside and didn't pose a great threat so they were quickly killed.

"I need you to upload me into the control systems. The terminal is

located next to the main viewscreen.

I leave home for a few days and look what happens." she joked

"This won't take long.

There."

1:20 seconds.

"That should give us enough time to make it to a lifeboat and put some distance between ourselves and this Installation before the detonation."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, really." The Oversear said over the communicator

"Oh Hell!" Roana said her head going in her hands

"Ridiculous - that you and a warship's AI with such a wealth of

knowledge...weren't you worried it might be captured...or destroyed?"

"He's in my data arrays - a local tap."

"You can't imagine how exciting this is to have a record of all our

lost time.

Grey history is it? Fascinating...Oh how will I enjoy every moment of its categorization.

To think that you would destroy this installation as well as this record.

I am shocked.

Almost too shocked for words."

"well shut up then" Roana said back, she really hated that Robot

"He stopped the self-destruct sequence." she thought

"Why do you continue to fight us, reclaimers?

You cannot win.

Give us the construct and I will endeavour to make your death relatively painless and..."

Roana shut off the COM

"At least I still have control over the COM channels."

"Where is he?"

Ray asked the annoyed AI

"I'm detecting taps throughout the ship - Imperator's most likely.

As for the Oversear...he's in engineering.

He must be trying to take the core offline.

Even if I could get the countdown restarted...I don't know what to

do."

"How much firepower would you need to crack one of the engines' shields?"

Tom asked, the others staring at him inquisitively

"Not much. A well placed grenade perhaps, but why...?

Tom bounces a grenade in his hand

"Okay, I'm coming with you.

Lookout, Imperator's!" she said

The Brakers took out the Imperator's quickly and left the bridge behind.

"The ship was heavily damaged when it crashed.

Head to the Cryo chamber.

You should be able to get to the engine room through there.

Don't worry, I'll guide where you get lost.

The door systems are erratic, but I managed to map out the route by blocking off and closing of passages we don't need".

After they left the bridge the Brakers turned left and went to the bottom where Swarm were waiting for them.

The foul smelling creatures attacked and the Brakers fought back, killing the Swarm.

"this is an armoury, get all the ammo you can carry from here.

You might need it" Roana instructed.

"sounds like a Plan" Tyson said bending over to pick up ammo that lied on the floor.

So the Brakers collected all the ammo they could and left using the far door.

They walked right into a fight with Swarm and Alliance, The Swarm were overpowering the Alliance and soon only the Brakers were left to kill the rotting corpses.

Once that was done they ran through the passage opposite to the way they came out of.

The Brakers made a left and then a right and went through the doors.

"look Imperator's" the Blond said pointing at the robots being attacked by Infection forms.

The group decided to take this opportunity to take them all out.

"THROW" Tom yelled.

"BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG"

Silence.

They ducked down below the half closed Blast door one by one.

The next passage had two Imperator's in side and were destroyed.

Doors at the end of the passage slid open.

"go through the doors on the right" Roana instructed.

"then climb a ladder and go to the booth"

The Team entered and instantly started to fight the swarm.

"easier said than done Roana" Kenny shouted.

One by one they scrambled up the ladder.

Ray was the last one, but a Swarm got him by the legs and pulled him down.

"AAGH, Help"

It removed his helmet.

Soon, the surrounding Swarm were dying.

"you okay Ray?"

"fine, thanks"

"LOOK OUT!" Max screamed

An infection form leaped at Ray's throat.

Ray screamed in pain.

Tom jumped down and killed it.

"dude, you all right?"

"Kill, me" he said weakly

"no, were getting out of here, and were getting out of here together" Max said defiantly

"Roana, analyse Ray's blood, I want to see If I've been infected" Tom asked

"hold on"

after a minute she spoke up

"no, your blood is clean, but I will keep analysing your blood to be sure"

"how...bad is my throat?"

"its bad" Max said, worried.

There we gashes on the front of his neck, and they were bleeding.

"I have lost...so much blood"

He replaced his helmet and stood up.

"we have a job to finish" Tom said climbing the ladder.

He wearily walked down the walkway and into the booth then out the back way to the left.

Swarm were attacking and the others protected Ray

"come on" Tom said after making sure they were dead and not pretending.

The Team exited the passage and Max provided support for Ray.

"into the Maintenance access ways...again" The Dragoon master complained.

The Brakers followed the passage around to the right, left and finally right.

There was another epic battle going on between the Alliance on there right and the Swarm attacking from there left.

The Maintenance passage ways went left and right running the length of the fight.

Once it was over they ventured out.

"turn right and go to the bottom, then turn left.

Go into the Armoury and one of you pick up a rocket launcher."

Tyson's eyes lit up.

He had seen them being used in Movies and games he's played, but, he's always wanted to use a real one.

"Tom, can I use the Launcher?"

"think you can handle it?"

Tyson nodded at a 1000 miles an hour.

"okay, its all yours"

The Bladebreakers entered the Armoury and collected more ammo as Tyson picked up a rocket launcher with ammo.

"okay, lets GO!" Tom yelled

The Team exited the armoury.

It was a quick right, left right that took them towards the Engine room.

"behold, the belly of the beast" Roana said.

The Team followed the passage right and left, They came to a split, the passage went left and right.

The Bladebreakers went right.

The Passage went left, the doors slid back to reveal the Yuriah's engine core.

A huge room, maybe about five stories high, three huge beams reached across to the centre fusion core.

"Engine room located.

We're here.

Alert...the Oversear has disabled all command access.

We can't restart the countdown.

The only remaining option is to detonate the ship's fusion reactors.

That should do enough damage to destroy Installation.

Don't worry.

I have access to all of the reactor schematics and procedures.

I'll walk you through it.

First we need to pull back the exhaust couplings. That will expose a

shaft that leads to the primary fusion drive core."

"light fuse, runaway" Kenny said.

Roana marked their location with the same yellow arrow on their HUD's

They went up the ramp to their right.

"You will destroy this installation, as well as it's fascinating

record?"

Tyson looked around and turned left, the rest following.

Swarm came out of nowhere and so did Imperator's.

"lets hope the Imperator's can distract the Swarm from us"

Tom said to the rest.

The next set of doors slid open

"Why do you continue to resist us, reclaimers?" The Oversear said

"oh how unfortunate" The Oversear again talked as one of the Imperator's were brought down.

The doors closed and they went up the ramp and to the right.

Swarm were waiting for them.

"Surrender the construct immediately or I will be forced to take you lot

offline permanently."

"lets blow them away" Tyson said, a smirk developing on his face.

"NO!"

"Do any of you require medical attention?" The Oversear asked

"we have to save that ammo for the Engines"

So an old fashioned fight broke out, The Teens fought back and up the ramp to the right.

"You must surrender the construct, so that we may return to our

appointed task." The Oversear chirped annoyingly

There was a door in the wall to the right so they went to it.

"I think we can save time here" Ray said thinking

He jumped on the crates and leaped across to the beam.

Ray destroyed the Imperator's so the others could follow.

"destroy the one further to the doors, come back for that one later" Roana said

They left that one and went to the next one.

Tyson jumped down to the beam.

"The Swarm continue to multiply, reclaimers"

Tom hit the button and it went back.

"Good.

Step one complete.

We have a straight shot into the fusion

reactor.

We need a catalyst explosion to destabilize the magnetic containment

fields surrounding the fusion cells.

Use an explosive.

I recommend a grenade or rocket.

If you run out of explosives, you can go back to the armoury station located

near the engine room's entrance."

The AI said reminding them.

"TYSON, FIRE THE ROCKET" Tom yelled.

"3,2,1"

The rest watched the rocket fly towards and under them.

The Walkway was shaken by the explosion.

" Analyzing...fusion reactor number one destabilizing.

Use explosives

on the other three reactors.

That should be enough to trigger a wildcat explosion of the engines."

The Cover returned and Tyson climbed back up.

"through the middle" Roana said to them.

The Team went to the other side and went to the one on the left.

Like before Tyson jumped down and Tom pushed the button.

He waited less then before and fires as soon as he gets a clear shot.

There were little explosions in the engine room as the Engines slowly started to destabilize.

The process was repeated for the next one as well.

"Keep it up only one more fusion reactor to go." Roana said

Tyson quickly moved to the last one.

Bingo, all were shot.

"That did it.

The engine's gone critical.

Based on the current rate of decay you should have fifteen minutes to get off the ship.

We don't have much time.

We should move outside and signal for evac.

Accessing schematics...there's a service lift at the top of the engine room.

It leads to a Class 7 service corridor that runs along the ship's dorsal structure. Hurry!" Tyson climbed of the beam and they ran to the door.

The double doors opened into a storage area.

The Brakers ran to the door on the right wall and went through it.

They followed it to the right and an explosion blew the Blast door up into little pieces.

The elevator came down and on it were two Sangheili and four Unggoy.

Tyson used a couple of rockets to clear it and they got on.

The elevator doors closed and the area they were in exploded but the doors

held.

The elevator ascended.

"Roana to Drophip Victo, 1 tiana.

Come in Drophip Victo, 1 tiana."

"rodger I read you Roana 555"

"The Yuirah's engines are going critical.

Request immediate extraction.

Approach the crash site and be ready to pick us up at external access junction 4C as soon as you get my signal."

The lift ascended around explosions

"Affirmative.

Drophip Victo, 1 tiana going on station".

"Things are gettin' noisy down there.

Everything ok?"

"Negative! Negative! We have a wildcat

destabilization of the ship's fusion core.

The engines must have sustained

more damage than we thought." Roana said to the Pilot.

The lift reached the top.

"GET TWO HOGS AND DRIVE OUT!" She yelled.

The garage was filled with green Jeeps with a mounted chain gun on the back.

Max helped Ray into the passenger seat of Hog Tom was climbing into.

Kenny got in with Tyson.

Max got onto the chain gun on Tom's hog.

Tom was to lead the way.

"Analyzing...we have six minutes before the fusion

drives detonate.

We have to evac now! Activating final countdown timer.

When it reaches zero the engines will detonate.

The explosion will generate a

temperature of almost one hundred million degrees.

Don't be here when it blows.

Tom turned left out of the garage and up the slope and through the Alliances battle with the Swarm.

Tom was liking the sound of the engine roaring.

The Hog went through a load of infection forms joining the battle, Tom ran some over and Max shot at them.

Tom aimed for the middle passage, running over the two carrier forms.

The hog shot out and Tom turned left and swerved around the pillar.

Tyson was enjoying it, following Tom up the ramp and running them over.

Suddenly Tom's hog flipped.

Tyson swerved and continued

Max and Tom quickly flipped the hog and Ray got in, soon they were in the lead.

The Hogs travelled down the slope and up the other side.

Explosions were going of all around them.

Tom made the jump and crushed an Imperator on landing.

The mini convoy made it into the corridor.

"turn left into the side passage, it'll save time" Roana said

Tom turned through it, shortly followed closely by Tyson.

He was so going to get a car when he got home.

"Left" Roana said

Tom was following Roana's directions when she gave them.

He made a sharp left turn to avoid crashing into a wall, and went on the outside of the room.

Up the ramp and through the explosions.

Nothing was stopping them.

Again more high slopes to climb.

4 minutes 5 seconds on the clock.

Tyson and Tom were grateful of the decent as there Hogs gained speed.

Down the under passages and through the support pillars of the higher road surface, taking out Unggoy.

Tom jumped right infront of a dropship and Roana signals.

"Roana to Drophip Victo, 1 tiana: Request extraction now!

On the double."

"Affirmative, Roana, I'm inbound".

Tom's Hog flew out of the lower passage and into the wide corridor.

After a few seconds there Hog's jumped down to an outside platform.

Wait.

Stop.

This is where were going to be picked up.

Hold position here.

Tom and Tyson slammed on the brakes.

They watch as the dropship turns the corner followed by Falcons wh owere firing

Roana to Drophip Victor, 1 tiana Two Alliance Falcons are approaching on your

six.

Evade!

Say again, evade!"

"I'm it!Mayday! Mayday!

Their reports must have been something

else. I can't fool them.

I can't hold on."

It bursts into flames and crashes.

"Drophip Victor, 1 tiana?

She's gone.

Calculating alternate escape route...ship's inventory shows one Long Sword fighter is still docked in launch bay 7.

If we move now we can make it.

Tom and Tyson floor it, and go back inside, they swerve a Pillar and drive over flames.

The Hogs leave the slope as they fly down.

"there's another short cut ahead."

Tom turned right into it and right again on the other side.

"were not going to make it" Kenny says panicked

"don't worry chief" Tyson said comforting the panicking nerd.

The hogs leave the slope again after running down two Sangheili.

"up ahead there's a gap in the bridge.

At top speed we should be able to clear it." Rona screamed.

The Hogs must have dropped about 500ft down.

"YEEEHAAAAW" Max screamed.

"were not on the Dukes of Hazard Max" Tom said.

Tyson and Kenny just screamed

"I wanna get of the Roller-coaster" Kenny said.

They travel down another slope and through a tight passage, running over Swarm.

There was a quick swerve before the arrived in the shuttlebay.

It was huge, with multiple storage areas for Dropships and other shuttles.

" That's the ship.

Move!

We need to get aboard Now!" Roana screamed as high as her programming allowed.

Tom over turned his Hog by the crates blocking his way.

1 Minute 4 seconds.

Tyson also over turned it and they ran as fast as their legs would take them.

Ray fell.

"RAY"

"leave me!" he called

Max ran back and grabbed the crying Chinese teen.

They made it and the door closed.

Swarm were following and they ran to the flight deck.

Roana activated the Systems.

"were cutting it close"

"here we go, strap in" Tom turned the spacecraft around and flew out, the shuttle bay exploded.

Tom banked right and flew up, maximum throttle.

The Sargent is fighting a Sangheili

"Come here you mother f..."

The core exploded

"Oh Shit.

This is it, baby, hold me."

The Sargent and Sangheili embraced.

The Fighter climbed away as there was a huge explosion on the surface. Which made the "planet" brake up.

The Engine panel flashed and tom shut down the engines.

"shut them down, we'll need them later"

"Fancy a look?" she asked Tom, who got up.

The rest of the team watched it burn and explode.

"did anyone else make it?" asked Max

"Scanning...just dust and echoes.

We're all that's left. We did what

we had to do - for Grelland.

An entire Alliance armada obliterated and The Swarm.

We had no choice.

it's finished."

No.

I think we're just getting started and besides, its fun".

Tyson said

"how long will it take us to get back to earth?" Kenny asked

"about 3 million years" Roana said

"how long till we get back to the Grey's home planet?" Kenny asked the AI

"about two months, I'll activate a beacon to bring help quicker"

Okay folks, that's it for part 1,

Part 2 will be back in two weeks to simulate two months.

Ain't I evil?


	11. One Emotion two Worlds

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**One emotion, two worlds**

**cursing in this chapter**

**two months later**

The silence was around, it had been over two months after the Bladebreakers had gone missing.

Everyone was missing them.

Two months had gone by and the searches were called off.

The Bladebreakers presumed lost forever.

The teams had gathered under a constructed roof around a stone sculpture of the Bladebreakers.

There heads lowered.

The rain hit the roof and rolled down, the sky was crying.

A collection of flowers was at the base of a stone more forward, the inscription red.

"_where ever your at, we hope your comfy._

_Your smiles, your tears._

_You will be missed, each of you_"

"It has been over two months and with spending over 3 million US Dollars, we cannot keep searching any longer, it is my duty to inform you all that the Bladebreakers will probably never be found"

The crowd erupted, some crying, some just looking sad.

"this can't be happening" Mariah screamed into Lee's neck, tears streaming down there faces, even Kai shed a tear at the obvious news.

A lot had happened, the incident at the base was still fresh.

_Flash back_

"How do we get out of here Tala?" Ian asked

Tala studied the map, hoping it may have a little clue.

"no dice with this map" he said throwing down the map.

"What should we do?" Bryan asked

"what?" Spencer asked, tending to Kai's leg

"Boris is here, he's playing dumb, denying holding them"

"what if he's telling the truth?

They weren't in the cells" a solider suggested

"they wont be there.

The Brakers would be in the...LABS"

"so, we move out and explore this place" The Sargent said, he was stud by the door listening for signs of movement.

The group nodded.

Tala knelt down in front of his best friend.

"how you holding up?"

Crimson eye's opened

"been better"

"you think you can stand to help find the brakers and possibly kill Boris?" he said in a calm tone.

Kai nodded.

"good man"

Tala patted

Kai's left shoulder.

The group left the storage room, this time taking a left.

"THEY ESCAPED!" Boris slammed his fist on the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, cameras are tracking them down Corridor 4C right now."

"I want more security"

the man bowed and ran out of the room leaving Boris angry.

The doors slid open revealing a room with Tv's and three people watching, it had to be CCTV, but why didn't they know the enemy was about four foot behind?

A Soilder shot out a random shot, a man pressed an alarm, the corridors were bathed in red as the sound of alarm ran through the corridors.

"crap" Bryan yelled

The Solders killed the men and shut of the alarm.

"Sorry, malfunction" one said down the radio.

"Destroy the tapes"

"Yes sir" one said.

He went to the recording system and planted an explosive.

"Fire in the hole"

BANG.

The explosion took them all out.

"nice bang, well done"

"look at this, blue prints" Ian took a look.

"If we go out that door and make a right, we'll be in the command centre.

Guess what?

Boris's office is in there"

Tala scanned the 30 monitors, no sign of the Brakers.

"lets go, they might not even be at this base"

The group left and went right and into the command centre.

"Kill them" Boris's voice went through the high ceiling room.

There cover was a wall.

The fire fight was extreme, Boris was trapped in his office but quickly joined the fight.

He was standing at the top of the stairs, still wearing what he did at the abbey firing a pistol.

They stopped firing and a guard went to investigate and was shot.

After a minute of more firing and a little luck they got rid of the last guard.

Tala pulled the trigger aiming for Boris and hit him in his left arm.

Boris's clothing wasn't colourful, but his language sure was!

His gun was out of ammo as the Demolition boys approached.

Tala shot both of Boris's feet making it impossible for him to comfortably stand.

"Boris, your death today is revenge...revenge for all the horrible things you've done to everyone...even Alexander, his murder was out of line all for loosing that Beybattle.

"he...wasn..worth...mytime"

"He was YOUR SON.

Sarge, can your order an airstrike?

I want to make a crater to rival the Grand Canyon"

The Sargent nodded.

The Cold Russian's blood ran even colder.

"we have five minutes to get the hell out of here"

"you hear that?

Five minutes until your rot in hell.

To make sure you don't escape"

Tala fired into Boris's knees, making the Russian swear more.

He smirked at Boris who lay in a pool of his own blood.

Tala and the others went through the door, leaving Boris to suffer.

The Sargent struggled with the lock to the door.

"are you sure there is a way out?"

"where do you think those steps go to?" Ian pointed out

The door release was destroyed in the previous fight

"Damn you...Damn you all to eternal Hell fire, if I'm going there...I'm taking you WITH ME"

he reached onto the desk and pulled back a side cover, smashed the glass and hit the button.

Boris laughed as once again the corridors and rooms were bathed in Red, an alarm rang through the base.

"ALERT, Self destruct active, you have three minutes"

"oh...crap" Tala said.

"Work faster!" Ian yelled loudly.

"I am, stay clear" he put an explosive in the middle and it ripped open the door.

The Group went forward and up the stairs, the door was locked and needed a code.

Explosives didn't work so the electrics expert tried to hot wire it sa the Sargent radioed in for Evacuation.

" 30 seconds" the voice said

"got it!" the door went open and they ran out to the chopper.

It lifted off and a few seconds later there was multiple explosions followed by one big explosion.

_End flashback _

The wreckage was still burning, ships flew between the massive chunks of debris.

A huge cruiser flies by to a huge space station in the shape of a mushroom, surrounded by a fleet of 1000 ships.

Its High Star.

8th age of reclamation.

Inside the station a formation of four falcons were flying by an archway, two more joined.

"There was only one ship"

"one are you sure?" asked Mercy

"yes, they called it the Yuriah"

it was a Council and 3 figures were at one end, they were the Alliance leaders.

A single Sangheili in white armour stud before them

"why wasn't it destroyed with the rest of their fleet?" the one on the right said

"it fled, as we burned their planet"

_Flash back_

The Yuriah flew away from the planet, Alliance ships were bombing the planet.

The planet was burning.

_End flash back_

"I followed with all the ships at my command"

"When you first saw the portal word, were you blinded by its majesty?"

"Blinded?"

"Paralised?

Dumbstruck?" the hologram of Regret on the left said

"no"

"but they evaded your ships, landded on the sacred world and desecrated it with their footsteps"

"Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand once the parasite.

The room bursts into angry shouts

"There will be order in this Council" one of them shouted, the council died down.

"you were right to focus your intention on the Swarm, but those humans" Truth said.

"by the time I learned there intent, there was nothing I could do"

he remembered the site of the explosion.

Again, the council erupts into angry shouts.

The Jiralhane chief laughed.

"This has gone on for to long, make an example of this lowlife, the Council obviously demands".

Truth raises his right hand.

"you are one of our most treasured instruments, long have you been one of our best generals but your inability to safe guard the first world was a huge failure"

"Aye, it was HERESY!" a senator said shacking his clenched fist with another uproar.

After a few seconds, he spoke again.

"I Will continue my campaign..."

"no, you won't"

He signals to the chief who orders more Jiralhane to arrest him

"Soon the path will be walked and the weight of your heresy will make you be left behind."

Greyon

The Grey home world.

There are hundreds of ships orbited and space stations orbited in three's

_Greyon Defence station Rosemon 221428 (Military calender)._

The Brakers had there wounds treated to and were speaking to a commander.

"we have to go home, please" Tyson pleaded

"I'm sorry but you are all needed here, now the Master at arms needs you all.

I trust all your wounds are healing and you have all been cleansed.

"yeah, it was bad in those suits.

I smelt real bad"

"we all did and now we smell like a garden of roses" Max gigled

"it feels good to be in our old clothes again, if you know what I mean" the Chinese blader said happily.

"our clothes creator system is highly advanced, as you saw you described what you want them to look and feel like then step into a measuring device.

Enough, the Master at arms has to see you, all."

The commander led them into a suit room.

There were new suits of Armour stud up in alcoves.

"your going back into the combat zone"

There faces turned sour.

"We don't want to, some of us were nearly KILLED" Tom said.

"That doesn't matter."

The Sargent left them to put on the armour.

"This is stupid" Max said, walking over to the green suit, his face reflecting in the visor.

"we did sort of say to them that we would help Them" Ray said Taking of his headband.

"besides, now we've started we should help them finish their fight"

"THEIR fight.

Listen to what you just said, their fight!

We shouldn't be here" the Brunette shouted.

"you have five minutes to get ready.

In our world, there is no backing out of an agreement"

"we should respect their customs" Kenny said

"your right chief, guys...Suit up for combat.

I don't want to do this either, I'm kind of homesick to"

The Sargent returned with a box and put items on the table.

"This is some of the systems from your Mark 5, Tom's.

There's viscosity throughout the

gel layer.

Optics? Totally fried.

And let's not even talk about the power

supply.

You know how expensive this gear is son?"

Tom puts on his helmet.

"Tell that to the Alliance"

"well, I guess all that's obsolete anyway.

Your new suits a Mark six, just came up from Sundown this morning"

The rest put their helmets on, the HUD looked weird.

No longer were there health bar's, only a shield meter and the usual ammo display.

"try and take things easy until you get used to the upgrades.

Move around and get a feel for it and meet me over by the Shield test station."

The group stood up, it did feel lighter and they walked over to the test station.

"can I have a volunteer to step in?"

The Brakers look at each other.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt"

"Step on in and I'll show you."

Tom stepped in.

"Your new armour's shields are extremely resilient.

Very efficient...much better than the Alliance tech we used on the Mark V."

two pillars rotated around Tom creating a charge that dropped the Shields that recharged very fast

"Bingo!

As you can see they recharge a lot faster.

If your shields go down, find some cover.

Wait for the meter to read fully charged."

"That or they could hide behind me.

You done with my boy here

Master Guns?

I don't see any training wheels".

The Same Sargent that was believed to have been killed back on the Installation came walking in off the lift

"His armour's working fine Caner, so shut your chilly hole. You're free

to go.

Just remember, take things slow.

"Don't worry.

If they get scared I'll hold there hand."

The group noticed the windows running along the wall revealing the station and the planet below, The Station from top view had two huge arched sides and a huge tower in the centre.

The group stepped into the lift, there were more higher windows letting them see the top of the tower and more of the station.

"So Caner, when you gonna tell me how you made it back home in one piece?"

"Sorry Guns, it's classified."

"Huh, my ass!"

The lift doors close and they ascended two floors

"Well you can forget about those adjustments to your A2

scope..."

"Well he's in a particularly fine mood.

Maybe Lord Yosma didn't give him an invitation.

The doors open and they go into a tram

"Greyon.

I haven't seen it in years.

When I shipped out for basic, the Orbital Defense Grid was all theory and politics.

Look, The Roseman's just one of three hundred Geo-sync platforms.

That MAC gun could put a round clean through a Alliance capital ship."

The Tram moved on and two others stations could be seen

"Coordinated fire from the Abens and the Alta.

Nothin's gettin past this battle cluster in one piece.

Ships've been arrivin all mornin. Nobody's sayin much, but I bet something big's about to happen.

The tram pulls into the station and there are troops cheering all around as they got off.

They were all shocked to see this.

"are they Tv Cameras?"

"yes, and I thought you humans would have worn something nice.

Folks need heroes Gives 'em hope.

So smile will ya? While we still got something to smile about.

He led them into the CIC.

Jiralhane were dragging the Sangheili towards the awaiting chief.

Thousands of Alliance were gathered to watch the torture.

" Her-e-tic! Her-e-tic!" some Unggoy yelled.

"You've drawn quite a crowd."

The Sangheili is placed upright in the centre with bands of energy circling each

wrist

"If they've come to hear me beg, they will be disappointed."

" Are you sure?"

Energy arcs down to the wrist restraints, and from there to the Elite himself.

He screamed in pain.

An older man of obvious rank and an aide waits for the Humans and Caner to approach. There are other officers lined up nearby. The group saluted

"Gentlemen.

We're lucky to have you"

An aid whispers something to Lord Yosma who turns to a holo-platform.

"Go ahead Roana."

Roana appears on the platform.

She's now a uniform blue-white and has

longer hair.

"Another whisper, sir, near Io.

We have probes enroute."

"I apologize, but we're going to have to make this short."

"You look nice."

"Thanks, Thankyou.

Caner and the Brakers looked at each other, unsure of who she was actually talking to.

"Sergeant Major, the Colonial Cross is awarded for acts of singular daring

and devotion.

For a soldier of the United Greyon Space Corps"

"there can be no greater heresy.

Let him be an example for all who

would break our Alliance!"

Wild cheers from the crowd.

Jiralhane guards strip the smoking armour from the Sangheili.

"Commander Herena Reked.

Your father's actions were in keeping with the

highest traditions of military service.

His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit upon himself and the UGSF.

The Navy has lost one of its best."

She stepped forward and claimed her Fathers medal, she looked at it, a single tear rolling down her face.

The now naked Elite dangles from his restraints.

A long, twisted, spiky object rises near Artarus. He pulls it out to reveal a roughly circular end

that's glowing hot.

He walks up to the Sangheili and presses it against his chest.

There is the sound of searing flesh and agonized screams.

An alert sounds on the Rosemon.

Roana appeared.

Slipspace ruptures, directly off our battle cluster."

"Show me" Lord Yosma ordered.

The screen went from the logo to a picture of the planet and the Rosemon, a symbol showed the approaching Alliance Cruisers.

"Fifteen Alliance capital ships holding position just outside the kill

zone."

"This is Fleet Admiral Harper."

(Over radio)

"We are engaging the enemy."

"Negative Admiral.

Form a defensive perimeter around the cluster!

Commander, get to your ship.

Link up with the fleet.

"Yes sir!" She saluted and ran from CIC

"You have the MAC gun Roana.

As soon as they come in range, open up."

"Gladly."

"Something's not right...the fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times

this size."

"Sir! Additional contacts! Boarding craft...and lots of 'em."

"They're going to try and take our MAC guns offline...give their capital

ships a straight shot to Greyon. Humans, help...defend this station."

"Yes sir."Tom said

"we need a weapon." Tom asked Caner

"Right this way.

"All hands report to battle stations.

This is not a drill. I repeat,

this is not a drill!"

The Brakers left the CIC and went down to the left picking up weapons and followed the group through doors down on the right, the wall on the left was glass giving a good view of the Alta station.

Caner: How's it going Alta?

"Stand-by...they're latched!

Check your targets and watch your crossfire, direct standard formation, little ones forward, big in back.

Good luck Rosemon"

"you to" The Sarge said.

A craft came near to them and latched with a bang.

"feel the fire on that bulkhead" one said

"as soon as the door opens...let em' have it" the door was being but open and soon was blasted open, the team pulled the triggors, the Unggoy fell quickly, the Sangheili followed shortly.

Tom led them into the area the Alliance had came from, it was burning.

The Brakers went right and killed the Alliance.

"good luck humans, we have to stay here"

The team nodded and went on to the right and up the stairs.

"I need a squad in habitat ring alpha ASAP" Yosma said through the coms"

They went through doors on the left into a security room, a turret was set up,

Tom used it and took out the Sangheili and Unggoy that were there.

He stud up.

"come on, they wont be bothering anyone else"

He went through the already open doors at the other end of the room and with a quick whack the Unggoy was dead, the two Sangheili weren't brought down so quickly.

At the botom of the stairs they went forward and went left as the way ahead was blocked by a fire.

There were the others fighting and with the brakers help were killed,

The doors at the far left were open so Tom took them that way and the door behind them closed.

"this way" Ray pointed

Up more stairs did they find more blood splatters, a notice above the Doors to the right said "_Hanger A-1" _

The doors slid open to see a battle raging.

The group picked up grenades and launched them, killing some, but more came out of the Boarding craft.

Soon they were dead, boarding craft were seen leaving the Alta.

"hay, check it out, the Altas' already driven off its boarders"

"Alta, what is your status over?" Roana asked

"There retreating, I don't believe it...we wo..." it exploded in a flash of light.

Debris fell towards the planet.

"this is bad, real bad" one said.

More troops came from a door at the other side of the hanger, The Brakers jumped down a level to try and get revenge on the lives that were lost.

The Brakers left the hanger and went down to the left following the other marines.

Another hanger, Unggoy operated turrents.

Tom used the scope on the rifle, he pulled the trigger.

It sent 3 bullets into the Unggoy's head.

"HEADSHOT" Tyson yelled.

There was another craft lodged into the glass here, delivering troops when needed.

Once the Alliance were dead, one noticed the boarders leaving the Abens.

"uh oh, I think there leaving the Abens"

on Queue the Station explodes.

"Roana, assessment".Yosma asked

"That explosion came from inside the Abens-same as the Alta.

The Alliance must have brought something with them.

A bomb."

"Then they sure as hell brought one here.

Humans, find it."

Roana opened a hatch.

The Brakers went down and a sticky Grenade was thrown to show there presence.

The Alliance were outnumbered so a victory wasn't far off.

"Get the hell out of my Armoury spliff, aaaaahg"

"Guns!" Tyson yelled.

He ran to the door and it opened revealing a Sangheili.

It grabs Tyson and shoved him against the wall, a raised fist.

"ugh" it dropped dead

"you okay Ty?" Max asked

"fine, thanks"

"no prob dude" he replies.

They enter the armoury by walking up some stairs.

Sangheili were there, two to five?

No match.

"guy's listen up, collect all the Ammunition you can"

They nodded and gathered all they could carry.

Alliance were waiting for them in the next room, they were on the ledges and hiding.

They walked out and were instantly under fire.

"get to cover"

The fight went on and soon the last one fell.

"Ray, that was a good throw"

"guess all that ball play with Mariah made me good at it"

The only way out was an exit on the far left, they took it and went right, there were two Unggoy there one on a turret and one just firing its weapon.

Since they were real bad shots they didn't stand a chance.

So now they went up more stairs to the Security station and were greeted by Alliance who were quickly killed.

"this is easy" Kenny said.

The label at the door ahead red "_Tramstation B-01_"

"I was almost onboard when they showed up" Herna said

The Brakers fought, more came out and Tyson advanced quickly, feeling no fear.

When he was hit by a grenade.

They worker harder to clear the Alliance, soon none were around.

"Ty, you okay?"

"fine, teeth are still rattling, but okay."

he got up and went on with the rest.

The Bladebreakers entered an Airlock and all the air was sucked out when the doors opened.

Two Sangheili landed on the outside ledge.

A quick lucky throw killed them.

"damn are they stupid" Max laughed.

They were at the opening.

"guys, space" Tom said.

He jumped, it was an amazing feeling to be as light as this.

"woa" Tyson said leaping off, follwed by the rest.

"Sir! Boarders have breached the firing control center.

They have a bomb!"

"Can you defuse it?"

"Yes, but I'll need the one of the Humans help to make contact with the detonator"

"Humans, get to the bomb...double time.

Roana, prioritize targets and fire at will."

The Brakers broke out to a run and made it to the other airlock.

Harper(over radio)"First echelon, you're with me

Blanket those cruisers. Take 'em out

one by one.

Second echelon, keep those carriers busy."

"Registering all hostile vessels inside the kill zone.

Thirteen cruisers, two assault carriers...I'm going loud!" Roana said

The MAC Gun came to life, startling the Alliance in the Fire Control room.

Quickly more unknown Alliance flying enemies came at them firing,

"there's way to many" Max yelled ducking and diving randomly firing into the cloud, slowly they were killed.

A cargo elevator came up at the other end of the room, Alliance were on it.

The group of Marines and the Brakers attacked them, a marine was killed by a grenade and the other one injured but they soon activated the lift and the Surviving Marine stayed behind"

They went into the Airlock and the radio came into life again.

"The carriers are breaking through sir.

They're heading straight for the Rosemon." Harper informed

"Roana, concentrate your fire on the first carrier.

Admiral, do what you can against the second.

"Everyone form up.

Follow my lead." Harper ordered.

The Brakers left the Airlock and went out to attack the Sangheili.

One was firing on a turret, the other two wearing jet packs.

"stop moving around so much" Tyson yelled as they dodged.

Ray had killed one by using a sticky grenade, it had exploded in a beautiful blue.

It was eventually gunned down and the one operating the turret was easy.

"The first carrier completely ignored us sir, blew straight through the

Alta's debris field, and headed straight for Greyon."

The Brakers got into the lift, the doors sealed and air returned.

"Just so you know...there are quite a few Alliance guarding the bomb.

You may need to get creative." Roana's voice sounded.

"Ask yourselves this question: "Is what I'm doing right now helping

Roana keep this station from exploding into tiny, tiny bits?"

"Give us a chance Roana" Ray said

"guys, grenade...all.

3,2,1" They threw all the grenades they had which killed them.

They Brakers ran over to the bomb, it was long and had no corners, it was covered in spikes.

Roana appeared on a pedastal by Max.

"me in your head now" he put his hand on the pedestal and Roana went inside

Max put his hand on the detonator and it was defused

"how much time was left?" Ray asked

"you don't want to know"

"Rosemon, this is amber-truth...the Carriers shields are down, I'm in position and ready for immediate assault"

""negative Commander, not on your own...not against a ship that size"

"Sir, permission to leave the Station?"

"for What purpose Tom?"

"to give the Alliance back there bomb"

He gasped, he was happy knowing the Bomb was safe.

"permission granted"

"grab and pull"

They pulled the bomb into the lift where he explained his plan.

It was risky but they needed to do this.

The lift reached a hanger, they pulled it out and Tom went for the door control.

"just one question, what if you miss?"

"we wont"

They looked out of the window to see the space battle raging on

Tom pulled the lever, they were al against a pillar.

As the oxygen was sucked out, so was the bomb.

They grabbed it as it went past and the team were pulled out and were going down.

A Carrier was below them, a column of light shot out of the carrier, on the 3rd time it hit a passing Grey cruiser, heavily damaging it.

Its nose pitched towards the planet, lifeboats launched as it exploded.

Two Battlesword fighters flew below them opening dropping warheads and blowing a path into the ships fusion core.

When they reached the middle, Max climbed forward and pressed the button, one by one they pushed off with their feet and went through the lower hole, Amber-truth was below them and they landed softly on the roof.

"for bricks they flew pretty good" the Sargent said (not Caner)

"get inside and get ready, where taking this fight to the Surface" she said.

Well, back...I hope this sets the scene enough

so bye until the next chap!

Beywriter: I killed Boris, I killed Boris!

Boris: I'll be back (laughs evilly)

Beywriter: How did you get in here, did I leave the door unlocked?"

Boris's ghost nods.

Beywriter: guys come in here and help me get Boris back in his pot

The Bladebreakers enter with Crosses and scare Boris back in

Boris:I'll be back

Beywriter: Why you...(runs out of the room)

Kai: look, he left his laptop unprotected, lets read what he has in-store for us"

Ray: Your evil

Kai smirks

Ray: Well, we'd better go find him Beywriter and sort him out...bye!

(little note, I'm trying this out so expect the chatter before and after the chaps for little humour, for a couple of chapters).


	12. The Fight goes on, so does the sad

Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there.

Beywriter: I've decided to let the team help me in the beginning to introduce the chapter and round it off.

Tyson: at least we don't have to wear those suits for this bit.

Max: You can't wear yours since you spilt the food down the front, lucky the first part doesn't have us so it can be cleaned.

Ray: Tyson get of Max's throat

Kenny: While the others are prying Tyson's hands from around Max's neck, I'm gonna press play on the DVD Player so you can view the next chapter and everything should be fine at the end, oh and there's swearing in this chapter.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues  
**

**The fight goes on, so does the sad**

The rain pattered on the window, Lee was watching the rain when the door to the Hotel room opened, Mariah was soaking wet came through the door, shivering slightly.

"I told you to take a coat or Umbrella" he said going up to hug her sister.

"now get changed before you get a cold"

Each morning Mariah went to the monument with a bunch of flowers.

She looks at it, the Stone Brakers in there launch poses.

She kisses her palm and puts it to the Stone Ray's cheek, stays there for ten minutes and goes back.

Mariah locks the door and pulls matches out of her dresser and lights the candles, between them is a Picture of Ray.

She changes her clothes and goes back outside where Gary and Kevin were also.

"ready for Breakfast" Kevin asked in his usual tone

She nodded.

"well, lets go...we don't want to go down and find its all gone" Lee said putting his shoes on.

"hay guys" The PPB Captain said to the Tigers.

The Allstars met the White Tigers at the lift.

"hows it going?" Lee responded

"good, Judy is still upset...real upset" Eddie said

"we all are" the Pink haired girl said

"so, are you guys going to breakfast?" Kevin asked

"yeah, we want to get there before it runs out" Steve said.

The doors opened to both lifts.

"see you down" Lee said pressing the button to go down.

Luckily it was a short decent as they hated the music in the lift.

The week after the remembrance ceremony went slow.

It was a time for fragile emotion and breakdowns.

"Kai, hows the robot leg doing?"

"Hi Tala, its doing fine.

It still looks and feels weird but I'll get used to it."

Tala nodded.

"you ready to head home now?"

Kai stared blankly at an old photo of the Bladebreakers on the notice board.

"Kai?"

He daydreamed of the good times and bad times before Tala snapped him out.

"Kai come back to me, come back to me" he snapped his fingers in front of Kai's eyes"

"huh?

Oh sorry"

"you were daydreaming...about the Bladebreakers?"

"yeah" Kai pointed to the noticeboard.

"oh Kai, I'm sorry"

"you don't have to be"

Kai and the Demolition boys had softened up about a month ago and were always showing more signs of human, even signs of depression.

"well, that hit the spot" Lee wiped his mouth and put his hand around his head

"Mariah, you not hungry?" Gary asked

she was poking a pancake with her fork.

"huh?

No, i'm not hungry"

her eyes were wetter like she was about to cry

"Lee" the little neko said

he opened his eyes and looked at his sister, he passed her a clean napkin as se burst like a balloon.

"come on Mariah, I don't think Ray would like you crying, he'd want you to be happy"

She nodded.

"how long has she been like this?" Emily asked

"about two months...Mariah loves him a lot...Sometimes I cry myself to sleep"

"so the lion has emotion?" Michael asked

"very funny, I know your all upset about Max...and the others"

"how!" Eddie asked shocked

Lee pointed to his ears.

"remember?

Were Neko-Jins...we have enhanced hearing, vision and smell"

"Thats right, we heard you and you wouldn't need enhanced hearing to hear how bad you've been crying" Kevin smirked

"why YOU!"

"Kevin!"

"I was only having a little fun, Ray and the others wouldn't want us to be sad...you said that yourself"

"I said that about Ray"

Kevin looked at him sternly.

"well, ok...all of them"

his smirk returned.

"I just want to go back up" Mariah said, she had just calmed down.

"ok, we'll see you guys later" The Tigers stud up and left

"bye" they called after.

"man, there messed up" Steve said shocked

"we all are" Eddie pointed out.

"do you guys smell something burning?" Gary asked sniffing the air

"yeah, I do" Kevin said

Mariah remembered.

"the CANDLES" The team ran to the door and Lee opened it and went into Lee and he sisters room, the dresser was on fire.

"oh my" Mariah's hands shot up to her mouth.

"Gary, water" Gary threw the jug of water onto the dresser, it didn't work.

"Get more water, open the window, get as much ventilation in here as possible...do not let the fire alarm go off"

The team used both the jugs they had and worked and soon it was out.

They all sighed.

"how are we going to explain this one?"

Kevin asked, he was sitting down by the wall

"that was close...Mariah, why didn't you blow the candles out...Mariah?"

"i...its...b,b,urnt...I,I, can't believe it"

She was holding onto the only part of the picture to survive...his face and some of the background on the right of the picture.

"there there, its not your fault...your emotions are fragile and depressed, you forgot"

"it IS my fault" she broke down even further.

She cried into Lee's shoulders, he ran his arms slowly down her back and kissed her forehead.

"don't cry little tiger" she still cried.

"please little cub"

Kevin was draging his thumb across his neck mentally saying

"shut up you idiot"

his eyes wide open and shaking his head.

"thats...what R..ray said to me when ever I...I was sad or c..crying"

"I'm sorry"

The Sun was shining, 3 ships left Amber-Truth.

They went towards a city

"The message just repeats: Regret.

Regret.

Regret". The AI informed

"Catchy.

Any idea what it means?" Herena asked over the radio

"Dear humanity, we regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to

Greyon, and we most definitely regret the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass

fleet!"

The Sarge was angry about the attack and was sarcastic

"Hoorah!" The pilots said together

The ships passed over the city's boundries.

"Regret is a name Sergeant.

The name of one of the Alliance's religous

leaders.

He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help." The AI said again

The crafts pass over a group of hogs headed down the street.

A sniper team is running lookout on a nearby rooftop.

"Immediate: grid kilo-two-three is hot.

Recommend mission abort." Said the spotter

"Roger recon.

It's your call Sarge." The Pilot said back to the Sarge

"We're going in.

Get tactical Marines!" The Marines started to get ready

Yosma: Humans?

Get aboard that carrier secure Regret.

This is the only place on Greyon the Alliance decided to land and is going to tell us why"

"Thirty seconds out.

Stand-by...whoa..."

Alliance attack pod stomps into view.

It is on four legs and is made of the same material of the ships in orbit, there is a huge mouth on the front.

Its jaws open, and it fires a plasma beam

at the approaching craft.

The one holding the Bladebreakers goes down hard.

"You alright?" Roana asked

"Shake it off Marines!

Clear the crash site.

Go! Go! Go!" Caner ordered.

The surviving marines went towards an arch, they went down to the left and shot an Unggoy investigating the loud noise.

At the bottom of the ramp they looked out to a square.

"alright humans..."

"we have names you know"

"what ever, now you have to clear out this area...we'll help too"

Tom went out and surprised the awaiting Kig-Yar and Unggoy.

A Sangheili came down the stairs inside the opposite building to the arch to the square but with a grenade it and the surrounding two Unggoy died.

Everyone was upstairs with an excellent view of the square.

The group fought off all opposition.

Max had got the turret and was firing at anything that moved.

"if they didn't know were here, they do now" Caner yelled

"bugs, over the roof" one yelled.

"Max, get em'"

"no prob"

"more Kig-Yar in the courtyard." Caner yelled.

Soon after a lot of fighting, the courtyard floor was covered in bodies and blood, just then an Alliance dropship came over and dropped more Alliance and firing at the group

"TAKE COVER!" Tom yelled

Ray made it in avoiding a round of plasma.

As soon as it arrived, it was gone.

Max ran back out to the turret and the Brakers jumped down with Marines to fight the new comers.

Doors burst open.

" Lekgolo" Roana screamed

"these guys again"

This time they didn't fire out single rounds, they fired a stream of plasma that destroyed nearly anything it touched.

Max turned the gun on them and with in a few second, they were toast.

"nice one Maxie"

"Always go you covered Ty" Max said leaving the turrent and jumped down to his team.

"everyone ok here?"

"My girl's a little too big for that courtyard Sarge.

I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings.

Meet you there.

Over?" the Pilot asked

"Copy that.

Someone get a satchel on the gates." Caner said

"Second squad, this is Roana.

What's your status?

Over."

"We're operational ma'am...barely.

Our pilots didn't make it."

"Find a hole and stay put.

We'll come to you."

"thank you ma'am, Second squad...out"

Caner led the group down the long passage that was burning, to the right and to the left.

"oh great, Kig-yar with sniper rifles" A marine said

The Sargent sniped the one with the rifle but the normal ones with the shields were only killed when the Dropship landed and used the chain gun

"Sergeant, I need you on that bird." Herena ordered

"Ma'am?" he asked back

"My Birds are gonna start airlifting armour and reinforcements into

the vicinity then the wounded.

They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile

ground fire."

"Understood!

I'll keep an eye on 'em.

Humans?

Good luck."

The craft lifted off.

The only way forward was through another passage ahead.

It went of to the right then to the left to lead to another Communal area, but more badly damaged.

"SNIPERS" one said.

"Ray, grab that Alliance weapon and use it on them."

"how?"

"I dunno, work it out"

He looked at it for a second and how to work it came into his head, he peeked around the corner, aimed and took a shot.

One down, two down and three down.

"great shot bud"

"no prob"

Ray threw it down and grabbed his own weapon and went forward

"more bugs" one called out.

Max took a hit to the head, a little shocked but kept fighting"

"which way?" Kenny asked, looking around

"there looks like there's one way" the Bird master pointed to the way

"this is creepy, its like were being herded into a place to be killed" The Dragoon master said inspecting his weapon.

Alliance were at the other end.

Tom used the scope to quickly kill them and the Sangheili at the other end.

They ran towards the other side and took a left, one of the marines were killed.

"look out" tom ordered and killed the sniping Kig-Yar.

Max threw a sticky grenade to the one on the turret, BANG.

"look its the humans"

"Glad you all could make it.

Crash site's on the other side of this hotel and the Alliance are crawling all over it.

Follow me." The Squad leader informed them.

The Squad leader went into the dark hotel.

"lights on guys"

Tom vollied a Grenade to the other side which dazed the Alliance troops.

"Die" a Marine said.

An enemy dropship dropped more troops on the bridge and went away quick.

A hog stopped beeping its horn

"Special delivery from the Commander"

It was bigger with the capacity to hold 6, two mini turrets and seats.

The Brakers climbed on and it spead away.

"The highest concentration of Alliance troops is directly below the

carrier.

I don't think they want you to get onboard.

That bridge is the most direct route to the city's centre." said the AI through the suit's coms.

The Team looked to the city to see a huge bridge.

It went down towards the right and followed the shore and jumped a divinding wall.

"Troops, guys...FIRE" Max and Tyson got into position whilst the others fired using their weapons.

The driver drove through the troops, knocking some over and went off to the right and around the corner to there right again finding more shore.

An Anti Aircraft Battery stud there, motionless.

The driver drove past them and over another wall.

"Humans, the carrier just launched a wave of hives and there inbound on your position.

Looks like that highway is the only way to the bridge...beats swimming but its full of wraths.

"Wraths?" The Neko asked

"a type of tank"

"oh" the Blond said.

The Drier went to the right and followed the tunnel, encountering resistance but soon crushed under the wheels.

A big blast of green energy cuts thought the roof, the driver swerves to avoid and rolls the hog.

"Everyone ok?" Tom asked picking up his weapon.

They all get up and get back in the hog, luckily it hadn't rolled over.

Soon they were back moving.

The Turrets blazed, they went down to the left and broke through another line, a big purple object fired at them.

"Ray...that was a Wrath" She said

The way ahead was blocked so the driver went right into another tunnel, ahead were three wraths.

"good luck everyone" Tom said to the group, everyone nodded.

The rear one opened fire and the Hog returned fire.

The group and Wraths exchanged fire until they were passed.

"is everyone ok?" Tom asked

Again, they all nod.

The road went down and to the right.

The Armour was scolded, but at least everything was working.

"damn, my gun has jammed"

Tyson said

"The right gun is down" he said again.

The Passage kept going to the right and soon they were in a wide open area still underground.

"more Wraths...up ahead" Roana said to them.

They cut through them and the hover craft.

The path went right and up into the light...

Beywriter: Tyson, say sorry to Max

Max: I still feel like I can't breath properly.

Beywriter: You'll get over it

Ray: So, what did you think of this Chapter?"

Tyson: Fine, sorry Max.

Beywriter: I'm going to try to update more from now on...guys its double shifts from now on

Tyson: Your worse than Kai

Beywriter: I may ask him to help me film our parts. Its hard for me to hold and operate the Camera while on set

Ray: Poor Mariah, well guys...I we all hoped you enjoyed it LET IT RIP!

Max: One last thing...Beywriter Doesn't own the Alliance leaders or the Jiralhane Chief.

He based the Bladebreaker parts in Chapter 2 on...

Beywriter: not now Maxie, we tell everyone later.

Here is alittle bit of important info:

I will be hopefully updating EVERY Sunday and Wednesday.


	13. Highway to hell

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie i have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues  
**

**Highway to hell**

"Hi and welcome to behind the Beyblade.

Today were going to be talking to Mr Dickinson about a new World Championship tournament and We'll also be talking to the AllStarz about how their going and handling life as it slowly goes back to normality.

Were your hosts Brad Best and AJ Topper" Brad said.

"our first Guest who is a VIP and the most important man in Beyblading and of course I'm talking about the Head Director of the BBA Mr Stanley Andrew Dickinson"

"Hello Brad and AJ" He walked out.

"Now Mr Dickinson how are you holding together after the Disappearance of the BBA Bladebreakers?"

"The Disappearance of the Team is definitely depressing and heart breaking for the entire league and for myself."

"its also clear that its Tyson's Birthday today" said the higher pitched announcer.

Mr Dickinson nodded.

"Will anything be done today?"

"A Fireworks display at the Park at around 9 tonight"

"So getting down to Business.

What will be happening around the new World Champ?" Brad asked

"This year we will be going from Country to Country like four years ago..

First Italy, then Australia and Finally here in Japan in the beautiful city of Tokyo for the World Championships at the end of the year then we will find our new World Champion Beybladers.

The World will have to wait but the excitement will be incredible and this Challenge goes out to all the Beybladers on Earth.

So practice hard and good luck.

The Stakes will be high"

"well we sure can't wait for that and now thank you for joining us and Behind the Beyblade.

After the Break we will be getting to our main interview with the PPB Allstars."

"Thank you Mr Dickinson for the sneak peak of this years events and for being on the Show.

We also hope to see you again for more Beyblading news"

"It has been my pleasure Brad"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Come on Sis we'll be late"

Raul was dragging Julia to the park.

He loved fireworks.

"hold your horses.

AT LEAST LET ME TIE MY SHOES"

She yelled her brother.

"Sorry sis.

I'm to excited"

"no sweat bro"

"JULIA, RAUL!"

"Salima!"The psychics were walking behind the rushing Brother and managed to catch up.

"You guys going to the Park?" Kane asked

"Yeah, we are.

I love firework displays" The hyped Brother said

"Yeah so do we" said the Giant said.

"you ready sis?"

Julia nodded and Raul grabbed her by the Arm and pulled her down the street leaving their other friends behind in a fit of laughter but soon ran and caught up.

**0000000000000000000000000**

All the Teams were there and the show was ready to begin.

"Hey guys hows it going?" Steve asked

he met the Psychics and F Dynasty at the refreshment Tent.

"the Show starts at any time now come on Lee" a thirsty Mariah was dragging her brother in.

"Hi guys" they both said.

"Attention everyone.

The show will start in five minutes" A voice sounded

"well lets hurry here" the Dark haired Neko pulled some money out of his

wallet and got the drinks.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Attention everyone" Mr D said over the loudspeaker

"LET THE SHOW BEGIN"

a single red rocket shot up and exploded followed by more.

The Sky lit up a beautiful glow as the display went on.

Green, Blue, Red, Orange, yellow and magenta.

They exploded in pattens and in random order.

The congregation of Beybladers and fans gasped and wowed the show.

It ran for a full five minutes before the sky turned black again and the crowed roared.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show and I'm sure Tyson would have appreciated it very much.

The White tigers had left at the end as the smell of Gunpowder got to overpowering and it made Kevin sick or queasy at the most.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Kai, you should have seen it" Ian closed the Curtain

Tala Bryan and Ian were watching from there Hotel room.

"I really don't care about a little light for a small and annoying child"

"Kai, you to have feelings for Tyson.

You do miss him and the others" The Purple haired teen asked

"Not in the least.

No way, so drop it...tomorrow we fly back to Russia"

"If you don't care about the Bladebreakers why did you go with us to try to rescue them from Boris before he was blown up" The red head asked

Kai thought hard for an answer.

"Think hard Hiwatari, think hard" he thought

"I just wanted to see Boris die and that's it and end of discussion"

"Kai your as readable as a book" Spencer said

"What ever" Kai turned on the Tv to see if there was anything interesting on.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"That light show was amazing" Julia closed the door to their apartment

"I'll be back in a minute" Raul vanished into his room to change

Julia opened the curtains and looked out.

She opened the Window and looked out a breeze blew on her face.

She gazed out at the stars.

The traffic noise slowly fading away into the background

"sis...sis"

"oh, hay Raul"

"I'm going to bed now...don't be late yourself, we have to meet Romero tomorrow and we have a lot of training to do as well as a show in the square, it'll be a busy day, good night sis"

She looked at her Brother.

"good night Bro, don't worry"

she looked back out again.

"guy's where are you...this isn't funny?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The troop stopped the hog outside and slammed the blast door to stop the advancing Alliance.

The Breakers walks up to a barricade at the foot of the bridge.

Two Marines are hiding behind it watching the Scarab head unoposed up the bridge.

"It blew right through us.

50 cal, rockets...didn't do a thing."she said

A dropship comes down and drops off a tank and Sergeant Caner jumped out of the back.

"Where's the rest of your platoon?" he asked

"Wasted Sarge!" she said again

"And we will be too, sir, if we don't get the hell out of here!" he sounded scared

"You hit Marine?" Caner asked

"N-No sir."

"Then listen up!

Usually, the good Lord works in mysterious ways.

But not today!

This here's sixty-six tons of straight up, HE-spewing dee-vine intervention.

If God is love, you can call me Cupid."

"What about that Scarab?" she asked

"We've all run the simulation except for the Breakers.

They're tough, but they ain't invincible.

Humans, stay with the Marines, they will know what to do"

"Yes sir!

Sergeant!" The Breakers said togther

"Thanks for the tank.

they never gets me anything." Roana piped up

"Oh I know what the ladies like." Caner climbed back into the dropship.

It took off.

The male marine climbed in to drive and everyone sat on the sides.

The tank started slowly moving forwards.

It rumbled and slightly cracked the road under its immense weight.

The tank soon picked up speed.

"Enemy speeders!"

They sped stupidly towards the tank, turning to avoid all the cars and lorries.

The first one fired its weapons but missed.

The tanks chain gun fires as well as the main barrel.

Destroying the first and quickly after the second.

The tank moved on.

Quickly after, more came.

"Speeders!

3" the first one yelled

the first one fired and hit the front of the tank but it got to close and was destroyed.

More kept coming and firing.

Ray and Tyson were hit.

"you guys ok?"

"don't worry...well be fine"

The Armour worked perfectly.

Wave upon wave of Speeders

Plasma was fired up into the air.

"Enemy tank" the Driver yelled.

"INCOMING!" Kenny shouted

The Tank took a Direct hit.

"FIRING" The Tank fired a shell, A Direct hit destroyed the tank.

Suddenly an Alliance dropship came to the right and fired.

The turret rotated and fired at the craft knocking of its weapons and forcing it to retreat.

A Falcon flew over head and hit the Tank with a missile.

Max took half the hit.

"dude, you ok?" Tom asked

he saw dots in his vision

"no...I'm dazed a little"

Tom looked to see the Falcon's wreckage hit the Bridge floor.

Another Ship came to the left and the tank fired on it forcing the craft to retreat.

They were now on there way down after reaching the middle of the bridge.

More speeders came.

The Chain gun fired and so did the barrel, after a quick reload it fired again, again and again.

"That's quite a welcome party." Roana commented on the four Falcons rapidly approaching them.

The Chain gun fired and so did the Falcons.

"LOOK OUT..." a bright white light shone.

An explosion was heard.

When the light died they notice a hole has been blown through the bridge.

They also notice one of the marines are dead.

The Falcons close for the kill and the Marine fires the barrel at one, he throws the tank into reverse.

He fires the chain gun.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

More wreckage rained from the sky.

The tank crashed through the barrier and two alliance tanks were waiting for them.

Both fire and luckily both miss whilst the Marine didn't.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Tank, now burining went down the other side and back into the highway.

Alliance troops were waiting behind an over turned lorry but were surprised when a tank fired on them.

It rolled around to the right

"Barricade up ahead"

he randomly fired shells into the barricade and proceeded on ahead.

A Hog drives ahead and stops.

There Marines wait for them.

A Marine offers Tom a weapon but declines it.

The group climbs the ramp.

Everyone jumps down into the jungle of metal.

The Fight only lasts a few minutes.

"Ray, Grenade them"

"sure Chief" he throws a grenade wiping out some of the troops

"don't call me chief, Kenny is the Chief...wait, I didn't mean it like that...RAY"

Ray laughed a little.

Tom took down the last troop and they climbed out of the roadway and went up through an emergency escape tunnel.

A Kig-Yar was looking away from them.

Tom fired through its head.

"Ouch" Max commented

Tom ran forwards and jumped of the edge over a 6 foot drop.

A Hog stopped ahead

"I could use you on the gun"

"Guy's stay there I'll radio in once we cleared all these guys out"

"Sure" Tyson replied.

Tom climbed on the back and the Hog sped off.

He fired and a few explosives shot out of the barrel making an explosion, Tom aimed for the Alliance, most shots were accurate.

Tom also got hit a few times.

"Speeders Tom, look for them"

"no sweat Ray" he fired at one, BANG and the other BANG.

The Hog went through arches

"Guy's come on.

Hey...wait"

The hog stopped and the Breakers ran forward.

In the next area was a tank and seven speeders

"good luck guys" Tom said

The Hog drove forward and Tom fired into the crowd and damaged a couple.

He started firing random shots until he nearly hit Ray and Ray screamed at him.

Max Lie.

Max dropped to the floor, the Speeder went over him, he threw a grenade to the back, it stuck and a second later exploded.

Ray and Tyson did the same thing.

Tom fired at them destroying quickly.

The Tank fired at them, everyone dodged but the Hog was hit and was overturned.

The Marine was dead or outcold, Tom was dazed.

Ray used his abilities to dodge the blasts and throw four grenades making a big explosion and the tank exploded.

Max had pulled Tom up.

The Marine came around fast

"how long was I out?"

"about 1 minute" Kenny replied

The Breakers rolled over the hog and continued ahead through the hall like entrance way and to the left and to the right coming out at a road.

The Marine went right.

Another Chain gun hog was attacking Speeders and with Tom's help they were destroyed.

The Marine went back to where he was originally going and then turned left.

"There are a number of Marines trapped in that building.

Concentrate on the Tanks.

They're the biggest threat."

He turned his attention to the tanks

"Guy's we gotta take out the tanks"

Ray was riding in the second front seat.

The others were jogging along side.

Ray leaped out and went with the Breakers to take down a tank, Tom destroyed the first one and quickly after that the second one was history.

It was going to be a joint effort between the two hogs and Breakers to destroy the last one but a blast hit Tom's hog killing the Marine.

Tom jumped off as the hog exploded.

"crap" he said

"Tom you ok?" The Bond asked

"yeah...the Marine is dead though"

The other Hog took down the tank

"There's a Marine outpost in that building" said Roana

"we'll need there help to deal with that Scarab"

"Corporal Perez, A Company CP's this way.

The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in."

"Who's in charge now Corporal?" Roana asked

"Sergeant Banks ma'am.

He's up top, Come on I'll show you.

He led them up steps to the right and up through a corridor.

"When I asked for reinforcements, I didn't think they'd send

the humans"

In the courtyard below, the Scarab blows up a tank"

"See this look?

It's terror!" A Marine yelled

"Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?

I don't think it's stopping get your heads down!

That thing is really starting to PISS ME OF.

Marines, time to kill us a Scarab!" Banks yelled down the radio.

Everyone ran up Stairs to the right.

A sole Marine waiting at an open door waving his arms.

The Group went up stairs and more stairs of to the right.

A passage to the left revealed doors.

The Bladebreakers went through and picked up weapons.

Tom grabbed the rocket Launcher and The Breakers ran down the passage way throwing grenades, rockets and firing.

They crossed over an bridge and it was soon stopped after a left turn.

"They can't go any further this way.

We have them trapped.

Humans you're going to have to board that Scarab as we cannot jump that far.

The Breakers leaped the gap and went on an average killing rampage.

Soon all the Alliance were dead, the Scarab started to fizz, they got out on deck as a small explosion inside makes the scarab drop.

The Breakers walk down the ramp of the now defunct Scarab.

The carrier overhead turns and starts heading out.

"That's right you mothers! Run!" Caner yells down the radio

"Not if we can help it Sergeant. Extract the Breakers and return to In

Amber truth!" Herena ordered

"Roger that!"

"Status." Yosma asked

"Sir! The Prophet's bugging out.

Request permission to engage." She requested

"Negative Commander.

I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept."

A strange blue gass appeared of the front of the ship

"Ma'am! Slipspace rupture off the starboard bow. It's gonna jump

inside the city!" an Officer explained

"There's no time sir!" She said to the screen

"Green light! Green light to engage!" Yosma ordered

The Dropships returned.

"Punch it! Get close!"

"Ma'am?

Without a destination solution..."

"We are not losing that ship." She said

In Amber truth roars after the carrier.

They manage to slide inside its Slipspace field just as it jumps out.

The backwash of energy vaporizes the city in a blinding white light

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: I wonder where we are going?"

Ray: YOU SHOULD KNOW

Tyson: Yeah, aren't you writing the script

Beywriter: ok I know but everyone wont know until next Sunday as in the next chapter I'll be focusing on another character.

Max: WOOOO break!

Beywriter: Enjoy it...you'll need it.

Please review folks...Beywriter OUT.


	14. Champions of fire

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues  
**

**Champions of fire**

"We have to get over the Bladebreakers and get ready for the next tournaments" Judy entered the room with Emily

"If were lucky now Tyson has vanished with the Bladebreakers we could be World Champions" Emily said.

"We'll finally get the fame for all our hard work" Michaels eyes went misty.

"PPB Allstars, the Championship team, I like it"

"hold your horses Eddie.

We have two tournaments to go through before the world Championships in Tokyo.

The stakes are high this year ...real high so practice as much as you can, we have new Beyblades for you all, they have been upgraded to make your attacks more focused and concentrated.

I didn't think you were all that close to Max and the Bladebreakers"

"That time he was with us during when Boris closed the BBA, we got more close to Max...more friendly" The Captain said

"it shows I didn't pay enough attention to the Beybladers when I was working on the Beyblades"

"So, can we see these new Beyblades?" Steve asked

"not yet, were still upgrading them.

Once we have the upgrades installed we will give you each a betablade and we can test the upgrades to find out what's missing and how we can improve the upgrades to make them more personal to each of you"

"Sounds awesome"

"Oh they will be...they will be"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"So, we have to get back into training, back into shape, pull together and win the Championships in memory of Ray." the Dark Haired Neko sat down after his speech.

"Yeah, we have to keep to Keep the Trophy in our Town and make Ray proud"

"You have a huge crush on Ray don't you?"

Kevin piped up.

Mariah's face went bright red

"ugh...no!"

"Come on, we've all noticed how you used to get around Ray and how you acted at the memorial service"

he piped up again, it felt like to her that her blush was from head to toe.

"even I noticed, come on admit it"

Mariah sweat dropped.

"can we just get back to taking about the Championships?"

"ok lets give Mariah her breathing room" Lee said

"When should we start getting ready for the tournaments ahead?"

"well Kev, how about tomorrow?"

"I didn't know you cared about the tournaments" Mariah said now getting revenge.

"well...er...I er...Mariah has a crush on Ray!"

"Answer the question Kevin" Gary spoke up

"well, I think our village should keep the Championships...Ray represented us in the Bladebreakers when they won it and now we should win it...like you said Mariah"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Now since Tyson and the Bladebreakers have vanished, we have the perfect opportunity to take the world by storm and win the Championships"

Five Beybladers sat in a hotel in London, England.

The Leader is a very beautiful 19 year old girl.

"I know where ready to do this" she said again

She is tall and has brown eyes.

She wears a blue headband a purple armless shirt and lime green trousers with pink shoes also she has shoulder length brown hair.

"Natasha we have worked hard and you've been a good leader to us and brought us much success"

"thanks Tony" she said smiling

she said to the 13 year old.

He is wearing a yellow BBA cap which covers his blue died hair.

Tony wears a blue jacket with a green shirt and jeans, he wears black trainers and dark brown eyes.

"Yeah three cheers for Tash!!" Mick said

Mick is 20 and is Natasha's boyfriend.

He wears a dark Blue long sleeved shirt with black trousers.

Mick is holding a yellow Beyblade in his hand and staring at it as if fixsated by it.

There is another girl, her name is Rochelle.

She wears a yellow jersey with a red hair tie.

Rochelle also wears jeans and blue slip on shoes.

She has bright green eyes.

The Last Beyblader is mysterious, even they haven't seen much of him.

Chris has blue eyes and wears a blue Parker and he always wears his hood up, a little bit of blond hair comes down from the top of the tightly fitting hood.

He wears orange pants also red and black trainers.

Chris's Beyblade powers are practically unknown even to his team of British Beybladers the Britblades.

"hip hip" Tony called

"Hurray!" they called

"hip hip"

"Hurray"

"hip hip"

"Hurray"

Natasha blushed more and became suddenly shy, Mike came up to her and put his arm around her shoulder and she soon relaxed.

"Thanks you guys, we work hard and that victory is in the bag" she said pumping a fist in the air.

"Don't worry, how about tomorrow we explore London?"

"Chris you sure?"

Chris's hood covers his mouth so it slightly muffles what he says.

"yeah, we've been working our butts off for ages so why not just take a break and get back to work on Monday"

"Well Tash?" Rochelle asked.

Natasha contemplated this for a second, it was true they had worked very hard and did need a break.

"Sure, why not?"

Everyone cheered.

"but today we jog"

Tony groaned "Jogging is boring"

"You want to see Big Ben tomorrow?" Natasha said sternly

Tony sighed

"Yes"

"Well in two hours we go jogging to Trafalgar square then to Soho and back"

"That's three hours"

"yep"

"So do you think the other teams will be tough?" Mick asked

"Yeah, but we've been working hard so we can ace those tournament and with Chris and his powers"

Chris blushed a little.

"Don't get to overconfident. I've seen Beybladers getting over Confident and quickly getting their beyblades kicked out of the arena faster than you can say French toast."

"I do think confidence is a good thing and so is belief.

There's no bigger power than that"

"Yeah" Mick agreed

**0000000000000000000000000**

"A new World championship tournament" Ian said

"yes, we have to prepare ourselves" Kai smirked at the thought

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

He awoke to the feeling of being dragged.

He sees a blurry view at a floor and his lower legs

He looks up to see Tartarus striding down the corridor in front of him.

There are two other Jiralhane half-carrying, half-dragging him along.

One speaks

"How much further must we heft this baggage?

Any cell will do. Why not toss him in with this lot?"

he gestures towards a cell full of Kig-Yar.

"They could use the meat."

The other spoke

"Them?

What about us?

My belly aches and his flesh is seared just the way I like it".

"Quiet!

You two whimper like Unggoy fresh off the teat.

He's not meant for the jails.

The Hierarchs have something special in mind." Tarturus spoke

They step onto a gravlift and descend into a large open area.

A bridge connects to a structure in the middle.

Lining the bridge are Sangheili honour guards armed with spears and dressed in red and gold armour.

The group enters the structure to find Truth and Mercy in the center.

On the inside walls, metallic grids, like doors, march up the walls at regular intervals.

Tartarus and the Jiralhanes approach the two Prophets and drop to one knee.

"Noble Prophets of Truth and Mercy, I have brought the incompetent"

"You may leave Tartarus." Truth said surprising Tarturus

"But I thought-"

And take your Jiralhane with you."

"Release the prisoner." Tarturus bitterly commanded

They drop the Sangheili and walk out sullenly

"The Council decided to have you hanged by your entrails and your corpse

paraded through the city. But ultimately the terms of your execution are up

to me." Truth spoke

"I am already dead." he spoke

"Indeed.

Do you know where we are?"

"The Mausoleum of the Arbiter." The Sangheili looked back towards the floor

"Quite so.

Here rests the vanguard of the Great Journey.

Every Arbiter from first to last.

Each created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis."

"The Taming of the Hunters, the Unggoy Rebellion-were it not for the

Arbiters the Alliance would have broken long ago!" Mercy said walking forwards.

"Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence."

"the Installation's destruction was you error, and you rightly bear the blame. But the Council was...overzealous.

We know you are no heretic. This is the true face of heresy.

One who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council." Mercy said

Truth motions and a small hologram of a Sangheili appears.

"Our prophets are false!

Open your eyes my brothers!

They would use the faith of our forefathers to bring ruin to us all. The Great Journey is-" The Holo spoke

"This heretic and those who follow him must be silenced and their slander offends all who walk the path." spoke Mercy

"What use am I?

I can no longer command ships or lead troops into battle." He was a little confused at this meeting.

"Not as you are.

But become the Arbiter, and you shall be set loose

against this heresy with our blessing." Truth asked the Surprised Sangheili.

An oversized pod floats down and hovers a few feet above the floor.

The door swings out and down like a ramp to reveal a set of blue armour arranged inside.

It has an old feel to it. The Sangheili gives it a long look.

"What of the Council?" he asked after a minute, trying to imagine what he would look like wearing it.

"The tasks you must undertake as the Arbiter are perilous-suicidal.

You will die as each Arbiter has before you.

The Council will have their corpse."

The Elite approaches the armour and stares reverently at it for a few seconds

more.

Finally, he reaches in, takes the helmet, and places it on his head.

"What would you have your Arbiter do?"

Three Alliance dropships descend torwards the planet.

Inside the lead ship, an Elite Commander paces between the lines of troops.

"When we joined the Alliance, we took an oath."

"According to our station.

All without exception." They all said

"On the blood of our fathers.

On the blood of our sons-we swore to uphold the Alliance."

"Even to our dying breath." They all said again

"Those who would break this oath are heretics.

Worthy of neither pity nor mercy.

Even now they use our Lords' creation to broadcast their lies."

"We shall grind them to dust!

And scrape them like excrement from our boots!" Everyone said

"And continue our march to Glorious Salvation!" Everyone cheered

Afterwards, the battle leader corners the Arbiter

"This armour suits you, but it can not hide that mark."

"Nothing ever will." he said sadly

"You are the Arbiter.

The will of the Prophets.

But these are my Warriors.

Their lives matter to me.

Yours does not."

"That makes two of us."

The Commander laughed and the Arbiter wasn't sure if he made a joke or was sounding foolish

"Mmmmm."

The craft descend towards a large mining facility above the surface.

A huge dust storm is blowing up nearby.

"Leader...there is no doubt.

The storm will strike the facility." The Pilot warned

"don't worry, we'll be long gone before it arrives.

Warriors, prepare for combat."

"We are the arm of the Prophets, Arbiter.

And you are the blade.

Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident."

The Craft hovered above and all the troops went into the Grav lift.

He lightly touched down and stepped out looking around for enemies.

"Check who you attack.

The Heretics may be in the same armour we wear but ours has a red helmet to tell the difference" The commander said.

He stayed on the craft to direct the attack.

"Lets move" one said

They all ran down a ramp of the platform.

A Sangheili was working the Controls to a door.

"The storm has masked our approach, and it should have their local

battlenet in disarray.

We have the element of surprise...for now.

Arbiter, clear the hanger and open its doors so that I may drop a second batch."

the Commander spoke

The door opened and everyone went into the airlock.

The outer doors closed and the room pressurised.

"Engage camouflage.

Only dis activate after the Arbiter is engaged in battle"

The Sangheili and Unggoy went invisible.

"You can do the same Arbiter but remember your Armour isn't up-to-date and wont last forever"

**0000000000000000000000000**

he nodded and the inside doors opened to a huge room.

There are ramps at each end of the room and a walkway between the two.

Occasionally canisters of gas dropped onto them and vanished.

The Arbiter crept forward and kills two Unggoy who were sleeping.

Them his camouflage dies.

He climbs a ramp and looks down, there is a conveyor belt system.

Three conveyors carried these pods.

Also there were Unggoy and Sangheili waiting for them.

"Why make this so easy?" one said.

The Arbiter went down the slope and started hunting as so did the others.

At the bottom of the Conveyors there looked like a bottomless hole there was a walk way at the other side.

He jumps for it and lands.

There were two walkways leading under the Conveyor system.

The room was squared with a lift in the centre.

Unggoy and Sangheili were waiting.

They fired and he ducked behind a crate.

The Other Sangheili opened fire and the Arbiter threw a grenade.

Quickly they fell.

Everyone got into a lift and descended.

"there's the hanger.

We need to open the doors to let the commander drop of more troops" one said

"Imperator's!

The Holy guardians of the sacred Installations.

Why have they sided with these Heretics?" the other said smashing his fist against the moving glass.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The lift stopped and all three exited and were under instant fire by the

Imperator's and the Heretics.

Luckily there were places to hide and get cover.

"Open the Hanger so I can make my approach"

The Arbiter ran forward and hit a button on the panel.

The doors opened

"I am making my approach"

The craft came, its turrets blazing and killing the other enemies that were firing on their positions.

Six troops dropped down from the craft and helped quickly eliminate the remaining Heretics.

A door opened Parallel to the still open hanger doors.

Heretics came out and were killed.

**0000000000000000000000000**

A ramp went down and to the left.

There was a small flat area with a pillar in the way before another ramp.

Sangheili fired upon them and four grenades went down, killing them all.

To the left was another ramp and a door down to the left.

The Arbiter led them in.

**0000000000000000000000000**

It was a Processing plant.

Inside were Heretics.

The Group of Sangheili attacked.

A bloody battle followed.

Blue streaks of grenades flew to each sides with heavy plasma fire.

Shreaks of pain and fear with explosions filled the room.

Then the room fell silent.

There was another door at the other end of the room with a ramp at the other side.

**0000000000000000000000000**

At the bottom of the passage was another corridor going of to the left and right with more of the Heretics at the bottom.

"The only way is to the left" a Sangheili said after a quick and rather loud fight.

"I think everyone on the station heard that" The Arbiter said.

The Passage went left and down again

"we must be deep inside the station now" an Unggoy squeaked

The Passage was littered with bodies and there were blue streams of blood trickling slowly down the ramps.

The Group went down to the left as the ahead door was locked.

A Heretic was at the bottom but the Arbiter threw a grenade and it landed right between the eyes

"Good throw"

Bang!

There was another ramp to the left into a long Corridor with Columns each side.

The doors at the other end slipped open.

Unggoy directly opposite to them and sleeping.

The Arbiter crept forward and whacked them with the gun as the other Sangheili attacked with the Arbiter quickly rejoining and spilling more blue blood.

Everyone went down a passage to the right and through a door.

It was another long passage with a door to the left halfway down.

The Door at the other end opened and Unggoy came out.

The Arbiter threw a grenade and killed all of them.

He turned his attention to the Sangheili baring down on him.

He thrusted the end of his gun through the Sangheili.

He screamed in pain and died.

The Arbiter went into the hall.

Through the glass he saw his target hopping into a Falcon.

"Deal with him, I will defend the Oracle" he said.

There were two doors at each end of the room and up a ramp.

The door on the left opened and Heretics came out firing.

"Destroy them" the Heretic leader ordered

Everyone attacked the Heretics and the Heretics quickly fell"

"there mobilising there Air force groups, I'm sending a dropship to go with you but watch your back"

**0000000000000000000000000**

He went out on to the pad and climbed into a MK 2 Falcon and took off, a Falcan came down but the Dropship destroyed it.

"They have gun emplacements all over the Station.

We'll take them out one by one until we find the Heretic" The Commander said.

Another falcon came out of nowhere and fired a missile, it hit the dropship.

The Arbiter fires a missile which hits its engines.

It falls into the raging storm below.

The Arbiter followed the Dropship as it flew through structures.

Occasionally Falcons came in and tried to destroy one of them but instead they were destroyed.

A green missile hit the Falcon the Arbiter was piloting.

He lost all weapons and a small fire started.

Another hit made his engines faulty, he aimed for a Falcon platform and crashed his.

He got out before the Falcon went over the edge.

The Arbiter jumped in one and took off again, this time killing the Heretic Unggoy.

"No sign of the Heretic or his Falcon...we must keep searching" the Arbiter ordered.

"I've tracked him down to this part of the station.

Lets clear that LZ and get inside"

The Arbiter used his last three missiles and bullets to clear the zone.

He Landed and with the others went back inside.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: well, I've extended the Bladebreakers break as I want to give you a chance to tell me your opinion on this chapter

Ray: Who's this guy with us

Arbiter: I am the Arbiter

Beywriter: Don't worry, he wont hurt you

Tyson: Please review

Ray: Thanks to RachelKarenGeller for editing the Chapter with the new OC Team.

Beywriter has given her full control of that team.

Max: Beywriter is sorry for the late update and hopes you can forgive him

Beywriter: Bye until Sunday


	15. Old foesand new foes

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution continues  
**

**Old foes and new foes**

The rain poured.

Lighting lit up the sky.

Five figures ran through the park.

The Demolition Boys were starting there pre-tournament training.

Ian slipped in the mud.

"woa"

"you ok Ian?" Spencer asked turning to him.

"I'm ok"

He stud up again and ran to catch up with the rest of the team.

They all ran into the Bladebreaker memorial and dropped down onto the benches.

Kai caught eye of the Tyson Sculpture.

He sighed.

Who was he kidding?

He missed them just like they all did.

"What is it Kai?"

Bryan walked up behind Kai and put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"what?

Oh nothing...We move in ten minutes"

"I know your missing them Kai.

Don't deny it"

Kai turned to look at Bryan.

"Tell him Hiwatari" Kai thought

"No.

I do not miss them".

He said coldly and with a straight face.

"Damn you Hiwatari" He thought.

"You are cold" Bryan said.

"You can't lie any longer.

I can see right through you"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"What ever Kai" Bryan went to sit down again and Kai turned his attention back to the sculptures.

"Where are you guys?

How can you get here?

miss you...all"

That last sentence was loud enough for them all to hear.

"I knew it" Bryan smirked.

Kai broke down and cried.

Bryan stood up and went over to his captain.

"This is good"

"Why?" the red head asked.

Confused at to why his Team Captain crying is a good thing.

"He's still recovering from Boris...like we all are.

Kai's feelings about the Bladebreakers were locked up until now and now he's sad.

I Knew Kai missed the Bladebreakers.

I saw him sometimes acting depressed and mentioning there names."

Kai nodded, he knew Bryan was right

"Oh" everyone chimed..

"You should be a detective with skills like that" the Blond said

"not really...its obvious that Boris is the cause"

"At least he can rot in hell" Tala said.

The sound of thunder ran through the sky and the rain was easing off.

"Guy's...be ready to move.

Once the rain stops...we go"

Kai stood up and wiped his eyes also smudging the face paint a little.

"Kai...the rain"

Ian was right and the rain had stopped.

"Ok, lets head home"

Kai led the team away and back to the room before they all got colds.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Trust London" Rochelle ran the towel through her hair as she said this

They did go out and see the sites but it started to rain after they left the Tower Bridge.

"Don't worry, Buckingham Palace will still be there tomorrow, at least i hope it will be" Tash said laughing

"And still will the rain" Chris was watching the weather and it reported more rain.

"Do any of you know when the first Tournament starts?" Mick came out of the Bedroom after changing.

Tash shuck her head but blushed as Mick came out he saw her and winked at her.

"I don't think the actual dates have been announced yet"

"Is that the weather for tomorrow?"

Chris nodded.

"Guess site seeing is out...unless you don't mind being soaked through"

"No, my Parker is water proof"

"So your dry?" Mick was shocked.

Chris nodded and turned his attention back to the Tv as Mick stomped off angrily.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Tash, look at this"

"welcome to behind the Beyblade".

"were your hosts AJ Topper and Brad Best"

"Today is a special show.

It marks the 40th show and we'll be talking again to Mr Dickinson about this years tournaments" Topper said

"Now, we welcome back Mr Stanley Andrew Dickinson"

He walked out onto set.

"Hello Brad AJ"

They Shuck hands and Mr Dickinson sat down.

"Ok, now a lot of Beybladers will be watching today so can you now spill the beans on the Tournaments?" Brad asked

"Indeed.

The First Tournament will be held in the Italy dome in Rome on the 22nd of August which is in two months time.

The Australian Tournament will be held in the Sydney Battle Arena on the 22nd of October and Finally the World Championships in The Seaside Stadium on the 22th of December.

We are calling the World Championship tournament The Bladebreaker World Championships, in memory of the Current team"

"Sounds incredible, I can't wait" AJ Said

"So to recap, all you Beybladers entering...get a pen and some paper.

Italy Dome: 22nd of August

Sydney Battle Arena: 22nd of October

And Finally the Seaside Stadium on the 22nd of December." said Brad.

"We'll be back after this"

"well that was weird" Chris said

"Yeah...talk about coincidence"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"thats over two months away" Salima said

The Physics were watching from their hotel room.

They had decided to stay in Tokyo.

Sure they loved to travel the world picking up Beyblade techniques but they just needed a little brake to train for the tournaments.

The road ahead will get very bumpy.

Not just for the Physics, for all the competing teams.

"well, at least we've spent most of our time training...probably even more than the Demolition boys"

"Kane.

Remember.

They have been training for years under the evil dead man Boris"

"I know...we can't underestimate them" he said

"we can't ever let our guard down"

"Wonder if any new teams will show up this year?"

"Don't worry Goki, I'm sure there will be.

So we wont let our guard down"

"No way were not going to be defeated by a bunch of unknowns"

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Commander stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it?" the Arbiter asked

"That stench...I've smelt it before"

The group followed the passage and before them was a storage tank for Swarm Infection forms

"I knew it...The Swarm is here"

They went ahead and through a door.

The Floor was glass and below was a battle between Heretic and Swarm.

Ahead the door opened to reveal a room where the walls were smeared with swarm blood.

"by the gods...what happened here?" one asked

"Me got a bad feeling about this"

"you always got a bad feeling about everything.

Even getting food from the Starship."

A ball of light came down and a hologram of the Heretic appeared

"See Heretic"

An Unggoy cried and everyone fired

"Hold your fire...HOLD YOUR FIRE.

I wondered who the Prophets would send to kill me.

An Arbiter...I'm flattered."

"He's using a holodrone.

Come out so we may kill you"

He laughed

"Get in line" The Hologram vanished

"Stand firm, the Swarm is upon us" Swarm dropped from the Ceiling.

The group opened fire.

"Heretic fools...what have they done?" The Arbiter asked

"Unleashed Evil straight from the belly of hell" one replied

The Last Swarm fell

"Go ahead Arbiter, I'll follow when backup arrives"

He went around a pillar and onto a slow moving lift.

It rotated and descended.

Occasionally groups of Swarm and Imperator's attacked.

The three groups all fought against each other but the Sangheili came out number as one

The group stepped out and turned left into a passage.

"we should have brought something to burn these bodies, each one is a Swarm host"

They went down the passage and through a door

The group jump through a window and get to work tearing the Heretics and Swarm to pieces.

A door at the other end of the room eventually opened and the group went into the Airlock

"Arbiter, the storm is about to hit.

We cannot maintain our position for much long"

"Bring the craft closer to the mine.

Were not leaving until the leader is dead"

the Outside door opens.

He steps through, the Commander comes over the radio.

"Arbiter, we don't have enough troops to eliminate such a large infestation.

The Swarm has spread throughout the facility"

Everyone goes up the Ramp to the right.

Fighting there way up.

The troops walked along the walkway and through a door.

Two were in the next room, they picked the one to the left.

Inside Swarm were fighting with Imperator's.

When the last Swarm and Imperator fell the Arbiter ran forwards to the

forcefield set up by the Heretic.

"This will protect me from the storm and you will be swallowed up by it"

The Arbiter hit the field with his fist

"we'll never get through that"

"we don't need to...the Cable, I'm going to cut it"

He looked to a hologram which revealed the station being held up by three Cables.

"everyone, back to the ships"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Everyone, back to the Ship.

The Arbiter is going to cut the station loose and scare him from his hole"

he went up circular ramps and got to the top then he went up an elevator all the way to the top.

"All my craft are in the Air, go ahead and cut the cable"

A battle was going on between Swarm and Imperators so he wasn't noticed.

But eventually he was attacked.

He swung his energy sward at the Cable three times.

The whole station listed a little.

"by the gods, look at the station list!"

The structures started groaning moaning.

By the second one, the sounds got more loud.

It sliced through the last cable.

The Station levelled out and ahead a lot of groaning was heard, suddenly it started falling, he was lifted up by an invisible force and landed on the elevator.

He pushed the button and the lift went down.

"That's it, the Station is in free fall.

Do not let him escape"

the Arbiter jumped all the way down and went through the open door.

He pushed the button and the Elevator came up.

Another push sent him down.

The Arbiter went through to another room and followed the Heretic through the station.

The Heretic climbed into a Falcon and the Arbiter fired at him but the Heretic leader fired back so the Arbiter hid.

Once he had flown away the Arbiter ran out and got into the Falocn and followed.

**0000000000000000000000000**

He landed and went back inside.

The Arbiter went up and back into the same room

"There is a Fighter in the Hanger, go after him"

the Arbiter ran back through the station encountering light resistance.

"Where is everyone?" he thought

Occasionally he did come across enemies and slayed them continuing on his way.

The Station was slowly falling apart.

Passages exploded sending fire through the station.

He was running up all the ramps and eventually made it to the hanger

The Arbiter corners the Heretic leader in the hanger

"Turn Heretic!" he said

"Arbiter, I would rather die by your hand than have the Prophets lead me to slaughter."

"Who has taught you these lies?"

On cue, a metallic object floats in humming annoyingly

"The Oracle?" The Arbiter was shocked

"Hello, I am three-four-three Guilty Spark.

I am the monitor of installation zero-four."

"Ask the Oracle about Installation.

How they would sacrifice us all for nothing."

"More questions?

Splendid!

I would be happy to assist."

The Heretic leader takes advantage of the distraction to fire a few shots at

the Arbiter.

He then uses his jetpack to get some air and activates a couple

of holodrones, making perfect replicas of himself.

"The Sangheili are blind Arbiter, but I will make them see..."

"so be it" he thought"

The Arbiter pulled out the sword and ran at the Heretic leader.

After a quick battle the Heretic leader lay dead

After defeating the Heretic, the Arbiter drags him across the hanger.

"Unfortunate.

His edification was most enjoyable."

"I had no choice Holy Oracle.

This Heretic imperilled the Great Journey."

"Oracle?

Sacred Journey?

Why do you meddlers insist on using such inept verbiage?

Oh my!"

Tartarus has arrived.

He uses some kind of gravity generator in his hammer to draw the monitor to him.

"That is the Oracle."

Tartarus peels 343 from the end of his hammer and tosses it casually into a

waiting ship.

"Hmmmm, so it is.

Come.

We are leaving this system."

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: The Bladebreakers will be back for the next Chapter.

Guy's your brake is over.

Ray: oh well.

It was fun whilst it lasted

Max: Well now is my favourite part of writing.

The Interactive part.

Its where you click on Submit review and go so you can submit one!

Tyson: Again thanks goes to RachelKarenGeller for writing the parts of the Britblades.

Kenny: Also thank you to Sonzai Taz and Bluestray for all the nice reviews!

Ray: So we'll be seeing you on Wednesday.

LET IT RIP!


	16. A Brave new World

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution continues  
**

**A brave new World**

**"Passengers on flight 258 to Rome, passengers please report to gate 7"**

**"Hurry" Tash said.**

**It was by her mistake they were now running to catch the plane.**

**She had set the Alarm clock for three hours before departure.**

**They had to be there two hours before and they were late, it was lucky that they made check in for the flight so the team was now running through the terminal and all hungry.**

**"I told you to set it earlier" Chris snapped**

**if they weren't running she would have turned around and strangled him so she only replied**

**"when were in Rome...your dead"**

**"She'll forget" he said to Rochelle who laughed**

**"Don't bet on it...she rarely forgets anything"**

**"Here's the gate!"**

**"Final boarding on the flight 258 to Rome"**

**Each of them gave their boarding cards and passports to the Gate staff.**

**After a quick sprint they were on the plane.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**Chris manged to get a window seat and Tash had to calm Rochelle down who was clearly fuming.**

**He smirked at the girl and fastened his seatbelt.**

**"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen welcome aboard this flight to Rome.**

**Today we'll be cruising at around thirty three thousand feet.**

**I am Captain Bobby Smit and your first Officer in Kristy De'fan.**

**In the Cabin today is the Head flight attendant John Silva with Jenny Terun.**

**At the front of the Cabin is Megan Holmes and Betty Rein.**

**In a few minutes we will be pushing back and the Cabin Crew will be doing the safety announcement of this Boeing 737-300 Aircraft.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**"I can't believe the first Tournament is in Rome" Oliver put down his cup**

**The Majestics were at Enrique's home and were competing.**

**The Stadium was a life size replica of The Coliseum just were Tyson first battled Enrique.**

**"We have this tournament in the bag...don't worry" Enrique said**

**"I'm not worrying, I know we can win this easily"**

**"Johnny tennis isn't your sport is it?" Robert came in with Johnny both wearing what Tennis Players wear.**

**Robert had beaten Johnny...badly.**

**"You cheated" was Johnny's only defense**

**"I never cheat...you just stink at Tennis"**

**"hmpf" Johnny said and looked away**

**"Perhaps you should just stick to Beyblading?" Oliver suggested**

**"Perhaps you should go back to drinking your tea before I do something I'll regret"**

**"Johnny...Oliver is correct.**

**Thats the only thing your good at.**

**But now we have to concentrate on the Tournaments ahead"**

**"So we have about two months until the tournament and when are we going to start training...we can't just beat everyone with the power we already control"**

**"Oliver is right.**

**We may come across Beybladers that are unknown to us and also may over power us" The Blond said.**

**"we've lost only once together.**

**I lost my title Gladiator of Glasgow when the Bladebreakers beat us"**

**"and you've wined about it ever since" The French teen said and received a death stare from the Scot.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**"I will beyblade with you.**

**I like to Beyblade just as well.**

**But I haven't Beybladed since I was on Spintensity.**

**Remember?"**

**"Yes...you left us and visited your friends in the US to help them in the Tournament" she said**

**"Julia I returned like I said"**

**"and you lost against Max if I'm right?"**

**"it was a fair fight.**

**Now we have to think forward and backwards.**

**I also think thats enough of the Backwards part and now we look forward...to Rome!"**

**"We leave for Rome in one week Louise Romero" Julia said which killed the spark in his eyes.**

**"Thanks for breaking the moment Julia" he said to the girl**

**"we have to stay serious here.**

**Every team is out for the title especially if the Bladebreakers aren't here to defend it"**

**"Sis...I agree and we cannot let our guard down.**

**Especially to new comers"**

**"Thanks Bro"**

**"we start training in an hour.**

**Now excuse me...I have some business to attend"**

**"bye"**

**They both said as Romero left.**

**"Where does he always go?" Julia asked**

**Raul shrugged his shoulders**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**The plane pulled up and the Air bridge connected.**

**"Finally guys..were here" Rochelle said**

**Chris groaned as he stepped off.**

**"I forgot I get airsick"**

**"Have any of you been to Rome before?" Mick asked.**

**"No.**

**Always wanted to"**

**None of them had been before.**

**"Lets just get our bags and get to the Hotel" Rochelle said**

**"I don't feel to good"**

**"I warned you about those peanuts.**

**Didn't I?" Tash shot Chris an evil look.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**"BROOKLYN!" Mystel called**

**"You sure he's here?" he said to Crusher**

**"Yeah he did say"**

**"why does he do this stuff so far out of the City?"**

**Mystel scanned the Horizon, catching a glimpse of white.**

**"Look over there!" The blond pointed.**

**Both Beybladers ran to investigate the white.**

**Brooklyn was lying in the sun's warm glow and surrounded by birds.**

**"Why are Animals attracted to him?" Mystel asked**

**"oh hi"**

**Brooklyn smiles and sits up.**

**"were going to start training for Rome"**

**Brooklyn stud up and the birds flew off.**

**he waved them off and fixed his clothing.**

**"Lets get to it".**

**Brooklyn smiled.**

**The Beybladers return to Tokyo about half an hour later**

**"The air is so much peaceful up there.**

**Can't we train there?"**

**Mystel and Crusher agreed as they returned to their Hotel room to get into their training clothes.**

**Ming Ming was already waiting for them with Garland.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**A huge slipspace rupture appeared and a Colossal ship came out with Amber-truth at its side.**

**Force of Gravity pushed everyone forward a little.**

**"ugh...Report" Herena ordered**

**"Both engine cores are spun down and were drifting.**

**I'll need to reheat the Engine core"**

**"Do it...where are we?"**

**"Breakers...sorry for the quick jump.**

**Everyone ok down there?"**

**"were fine" Roana said from Tom's helmet.**

**"mam...Planet coming into view but the readings are weird.**

**Its metal, completely...its a fake planet"**

**Herena looked at the screen puzzled.**

**"Roana.**

**What am looking at here?"**

**"That is another Installation"**

**"WHAT!" The Sargent spat**

**"So this is what my Father found?**

**Isn't it supposed to be a Weapon of Mass destruction?" She asked the AI**

**"It is.**

**If its activated, it can cause devastation on a Galactic scale"**

**"I want all the information you've got on the first Installation...Schematics,**

**topography, whatever...I don't care if I have the clearance or not."**

**"Yes ma'am." The AI said**

**"Where's our ship?"**

**"The enemy ship has stopped above the Surface ma'am...we're going to pass**

**right over it any minute" the tactical officer said**

**"Perfect.**

**Given what we know about the Installation, it's even more important**

**that we capture the Prophet of Regret-Find out why he came to Greyon.**

**Why he came here.**

**Sarge, take first platoon...hard-drop.**

**Secure a landing zone.**

**Sergeant, load up two flights of Dropcraft and follow them in".**

**"Aye, aye ma'am."**

**"Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile.**

**Once you leave the ship, you're all on your own... good luck."**

**"Understood." Tom said**

**"Over the target in 10...**

**"Hang onto your helmet."**

**Everyone climbed into pods and were secured in.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**A half dozen pods drop from the ship.**

**Parachutes deploy for a few seconds to slow their descent through the atmosphere then snap loose.**

**"Mind the bump." The AI warned**

**Groundside is a beach with lush, green jungle vegetation growing down to it.**

**There's a ruin built into the hillside above the beach, and around**

**it is a Alliance encampment.**

**A Kig-Yar looks up, spots the pods dropping**

**like flaming meteors, and shrieks an alarm.**

**An unggoy huffs over to a turret**

**gun, slips, stumbles, grabs onto the seat, starts to step up, slips again,**

**finally makes it up, and starts firing steadily.**

**Unsurprisingly, he fails to hit anything.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**The pods hit the beach hard. ODSTs kick their way out.**

**"Could we possibly make any more noise?" Roana said annoyed alittle**

**Ray reaches back into his pod and halls out a rocket launcher helpfully inscribed with a "Hold Like This" decal above the grip.**

**"...I guess so.**

**we need to take out those cannons!" she suggested**

**"ok" Ray said, smiling evilly.**

**The group scaled the hill climbing the rocks until they reached the top.**

**"move" The Sargent ordered over the radio.**

**They charged the Alliance camp.**

**Ray fired a rocket.**

**The force that fired the rocket surprised Ray who was pushed back a few feet and landed on his rear end.**

**"dude.**

**You ok?"**

**Ray nodded and got up again and fired the rocket...this time ready.**

**With both turrets destroyed by an Armed and Dangerous Neko-Jin the group attacked sending the encampment into complete chaos.**

**A quick victory caused cheer but two Alliance dropships came down and dispersed troops.**

**"son of a..." Tom said**

**The rest was cut of as grenades rained down.**

**"TAKE COVER"**

**BANG...BANG BANG.**

**BANGBANGBANG...BANG...BANGBANGBANG.**

**The craft left and the fight continued.**

**It was loud...fast and bright.**

**Both sides exchanged fire.**

**Explosions were all around.**

**And Explosion dazed Tom.**

**He fell to the floor.**

**He heard faintly from Ray.**

**"Are you ok?"**

**Ray removed Tom's helmet and slapped him which snapped Tom out of the trance.**

**Tom put his helmet back on and a big blue explosion erupts from Behind Ray.**

**Which knocked Ray into Tom which made him black out.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**:"I got a good view comin in. There's a big building in the middle of**

**this island's lake."**

**"I saw it too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac...and**

**I'm not...that's where I'd be."**

**His vision was blurred.**

**Kenny was looking over him.**

**"he's waking up" he called**

**quickly they were all stud over him.**

**"Can you move?" Caner asked**

**Tom moved each limb, toe and finger at once.**

**He pulled Tom up and he wobbled a little but regained his balance.**

**Tyson helped him into the Hog Mk 2.**

**With the Team on The Marine started off.**

**Down to the right.**

**"The Alliance have control of the bridge ahead.**

**They're going to try and bottle us up on this side of the gorge.**

**The controls to extend the bridge should be inside this structure.**

**Ahead was a small building that was heavily guarded.**

**"Contact" He shouted.**

**The hog traveled around the outside of the building taking out the enemy.**

**Kenny was seeking shelter in the middle.**

**His heart racing.**

**They were near the edge when plasma fire came from a tank on the opposite side unexpectedly hitting it.**

**"JUMP"**

**Gravity pulled them out and the hog fell.**

**"The Marine fell" Max said**

**"Take cover...now" Roana instructed as another burst came over.**

**"Inside!"**

**they went inside and Ray took out the last remaining line of defense.**

**Kenny ran forwards and hit the button.**

**The Bridge started to extend.**

**"Good, the bridge is down.**

**Now about those tanks..." The AI asked over the radio**

**"Roger that.**

**Armour's on its way.**

**ETA right now" Sarge said.**

**The Craft came forward and dropped a Tank.**

**"Sorry, can't spend Marines to Chauffeur you around...you'll have to work out all the controls yourselves"**

**"Its ok...Kenny, your driving.**

**It'll be more safe for you inside"**

**Kenny was feeling mixed emotions.**

**Happy as he would be safe and sad as he'd have to work out Alien languages.**

**He climbed in and the Systems automatically turned on and adjusted language.**

**"Cool" he thought.**

**Kenny rolled it across the bridge.**

**"Time to take you down"**

**BOOM**

**Kenny fired and Destroyed the Tank.**

**He rolled it through caverns.**

**A right and a left took them out and under heavy fire.**

**"KENNY" They screamed.**

**"My Shield is DOWN...AAAGHHH!"**

**Max's body fell from the Tank motionless.**

**Everyone feared the worse had happened.**

**"no Maxie" Ray whispered.**

**Kenny had fired a few times and used the other gun to destroy the Alliance lines.**

**"WE NEED A MEDIC!" Tom screamed down the radio.**

**They Ran to Max.**

**He wasn't moving.**

**Ray removed Max's helmet and one of his gloves.**

**"Pulse...very faint"**

**"Will he die?" Tyson asked Ray**

**"There is a very big chance"**

**Ray swallowed hard**

**"that Max wont be Alive in ten minutes"**

**"Please Max...Please"**

**A drop Ship came down and took Max away.**

**Kenny went with him.**

**"Guys...there is only three of us left...We must not fail in our task"**

**"What exactly is our task?" Tyson asked Ray**

**"eeerr?**

**I don't know.**

**Oh yeah..we have to push through the ruins and get to the Temple in the lake!"**

**"Oh yeah"**

**"guys...get on and I'll drive".**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**The remaining Breakers hopped back on and watched the craft with Kenny and Max disappear over the hills.**

**Tom rolled the tank through the caverns encountering aliens occasionally and blowing them up.**

**"Careful.**

**Were approaching another structure"**

**"thanks Roana...main battery is ready for action!"**

**He fired both the weapons randomly around.**

**He pushed forward killing and destroying.**

**The area burned.**

**He turned under and went into a tunnel.**

**A Three hover bikes blocked both exits.**

**"were boxed in" Tyson said**

**"Ray fire your rocket behind us and I'll fire forwards.**

**Tyson, throw a grenade or something"**

**they agreed and the plan worked!**

**"I'm rolling!"**

**He went forward and went up a ramp.**

**Marines were dropped.**

**"ok...we can't go further" Tom hoped out and joined the group.**

**So did Tyson and Ray.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**All of them went forward and into the ruin.**

**And fought through the ruins to get to the other side.**

**"Ray, you jump first, now you"**

**they jumped down a water fall and went ahead of the troops.**

**Ray landed gracefully in the pool below.**

**"Ok guys...we have to clear this area"**

**The three teens moved through the canyon to the other side.**

**They fought back the Alliance and eventually made it to the other side.**

**"ok, lets take five" Tom suggester**

**They sat down at the other end.**

**Ray removed his helmet and Inhaled deep.**

**He ram his glove through his hair.**

**Tyson and Tom both took of their helmets as they sat in the grass.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**Five minutes later they replaced there helmets and went on.**

**Good.**

**Still no word about In Amber-truth on the Alliance battlenet.**

**It's odd.**

**The Alliance know we made landfall.**

**But they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat.**

**Boy are they in for a big surprise.**

**This tower cluster should connect to the structure further out in the lake.**

**Let's get inside."**

**"Yep...lets move"**

**The remaining team went down a small passage and eventually to a structure.**

**"Down there"**

**he indicated to a ramp.**

**"lets jet" Tom led them them down the ramp and through the doors at the bottom.**

**"BODY GUARDS" Roana spoke**

**Ray fired a rocket killing one of them.**

**Tyson and Tom fired at the other one.**

**A last one was on the landing and firing down at them.**

**One grenade killed him.**

**"ok...we gotta move"**

**Another holo of Regret floats in the centre of the room chanting,**

**"Wait!**

**Go back!" The AI said**

**"That's what I thought he said.**

**The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate the Installation!"**

**"Are you sure?"**

**Roana snaps her finger at the holo, activating a translation algorithm.**

**"I shall light this Holy ball of blue-release its cleansing flame, and burn a**

**path into the Divine Beyond!"**

**"Pretty much."**

**"Commander?**

**We've officially have a major problem." Tyson said**

**"I hear.**

**But from what I understand, the Prophet will need an object**

**...the Key...to activate the Installation.**

**I've located a library similar to the one you found on the first Installation. If the planets work the same way, the Key should**

**be inside." Herena said from the Bridge of the Amber-truth**

**"I'll bet the Alliance are thinking the exact same thing." Caner said**

**"Then we better beat them to it, Sergeant.**

**Extract your men and meet me at the Library."**

**"Yes ma'am!"**

**"I'll secure the Key.**

**Go take out the Prophet.**

**He's given us all the intel we need.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**A ship had arrived and brought over more troops.**

**Max and Kenny were taken back to Greyon and to the Space station where Lord Yosma was waiting.**

**"You'll be fine soon Max"**

**His Armour was removed and he was wearing hospital clothing in the Army wing.**

**Kenny sat by Max waiting and waiting and waiting.**

******0000000000000000000000000**

**Beywriter: I was thinking of actually killing Max, I'm not sure but I'm going to let you decide.**

**Max:...**

**Ray: Don't kill Max...please?**

**Tyson: yeah dude**

**Beywriter: Please review and wait for Sunday's Chapter**

**Ray: so...its only the three of us now?**

**Tyson: yeah.**


	17. Battle of Life and death

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**Battle of life and death**

The sun beamed down onto the History rich streets of the Roman capitol.

Teams were arriving and preparing for the start of the first of the Tournaments.

Mr Dickinson was at the stadium...watching the preparations.

The Air was thick and tense with anticipation.

Gyms had been specially reserved for teams to work out physically.

Hotels were steadily filling with fans.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Woa...is that the stadium?.

It looks kind of old and falling apart" Mariah glared up at the tall building

"No.

Thats the Coliseum." Lee was reading a guidebook he bought at the Airport.

"Coliseum?"

"The Coliseum was a place of battle, death and entertainment for the Romans."

"Thats Brutal" the green haired Neko said.

"They were.

The Romans took over most of Europe"

"Can we find a place to eat...I'm hungry"

"Not now Gary" The girl said

"I'm hungry" he said again in defense.

"we'll find a hot dog stand and then we'll go in"

Gary smiled

"Gary happy"

"you are so food orientated" Kevin said up to Gary.

He responded by nodding.

**0000000000000000000000000**

After the Tigers had had a snack, they entered the Coliseum.

Mariah shivered.

"Feel the Atmosphere" She said

The others were also effected

"the Air is so heavy" The Dark haired Neko said taking in deep breaths.

"Its so big" Kevin looked around.

"Did you know they kept Lions and Tigers here?" Lee had his noise in the book.

"Lee get your head out of that guide book and look.

Were in the world famous Coliseum!"

"getting this book was your idea.

You wanted to know more about Rome"

Lee closed the book and held it under his arm.

"We have to start training tomorrow so we might as well enjoy today"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"So this is the stadium we'll be winning in?" Rochelle looked up.

"Hello what do we have here?" The Romanian Blader asked

"New Bladers" The Scot said

The Britblades turned to Robert and Johnny.

"Look its Robert and Johnny!" Rochelle said

"How do you know were Bladers?" Mick asked

"We overheard your conversation and decided to join in"

"There's no way your going to beat us" Johnny said smugly and a smug smile sat on his face.

"You don't even know our power" Tash wasn't happy.

"You have no chance.

So quit whilst your blades are still in one peace"

Chris's blood began to heat up.

"You maybe the European Champ but we'll be the World Champs.

We saw your battle with the Bladebreakers.

We were in the Audience and we also taped the battle in case of something like this"

"So, you may have the Battles on Video but will that help you win fights against us?"

"We have analyzed the battles by watching them over and over"

"I'm shaking in my boots" Johnny said sarcastically.

"Come on Johnny...its a waste of time talking to these Uncouth people"

"Did he call us what I think he called us?" Tash asked

Mick held her back before she did something she'd later regret.

"You better be" She yelled at them as they walked away.

"Whats their problem?" Chis asked

"I guess its right what they say?"

"What?"

"Never meet your hero...you'll only be disappointed"

Tash nodded her head in agreement and then realized what Rochelle had said.

"Johnny and Robert are your heroes!?"

"No...just Robert is"

"Oh.

Why is he your hero?"

"I dunno...just is"

"Thats not a valid reason" Chris said

Rochelle blushed and Chris smirked.

Rochelle knew he was smirking as his eyes lit up

"DON'T SAY IT.

Don't you dare"

"Rochelle has a crush on Robert!"

"YOU DIE!"

"No killing before the Tournament" Tash said grabbing Rochelle by the back of the collar, chocking her a little.

Mick had grabbed Chris and was telling him to calm down or Tash will let go of Rochelle's collar.

"were here to meet Mr Dickinson...not kill each other" Mick said letting go of Chris.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Come in" Mr Dickinson said

The Britblades filed into the office

"Hello...can I help you?" he asked

Tash stepped forward towards the desk.

"Hi, I'm Natasha...call me Tash.

This is my Boyfriend Mick, Rochelle and Chris.

Were the Britblades!"

"Oh good.

Its nice to finally meet you"

He shuck hands with the team.

"Can I offer any of you a drink?"

Behind his desk was a big picture of the Bladebreakers when they first became world Champions all the way back in 2003.

He gave them each Coffee and they talked, as Mr Dickinson says:

"Its always important for me to get to know each team of the BBA"

Each of them signed on a registration form.

They were now registered in the BBA and in the tournament.

"Welcome to the BBA and the Italy Tournament"

"The first step in becoming the best"

"So...you want the trophy?"

Tash nodded

"well...now that Ray and the rest are gone"

He stopped in mid sentence, Mr Dickinson inhaled and exhaled.

"Sir?" Chris asked

"Since they've gone everyone will be wanting to sit in the throne.

Train extra hard and Beyblade extra hard but don't be too tired you can't compete"

The Intercom buzzed and a voice came out.

"Excuse me kids...duty calls and good luck training" They all left the room.

"Bye sir"

"Bye".

**0000000000000000000000000**

Later on the White Tigers were watching Tv in their room.

"A Press conference Tomorrow?" Lee was puzzled

"About the tournaments" she said

"Oh, there goes a day of training" Lee sighed

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

"So now were on the hunt" Ray said.

"Were here to help" Two Marines came from behind them.

"Cool" The Brunette said happily.

"Lets move"

"BUGS" The bugs came down in the swarm that they usually did

"Not these guys AGAIN"

"Cool it Tyson, remember how we fought them on the station?"

"Yeah, thanks Tom"

He smiled and went on the offensive.

There were only about six but Sangheili attacked them.

"Look out" one of them yelled.

It lunged at Ray.

Ray waited until he was about to strike when he dodged and whacked it in the back.

"You know, I think the Kabak built these new structures around

the old to protect them-honour them. Pure speculation mind you. I'd need to

make a thorough survey to be sure.

"Whoa, nice move bud?"

"I saw it in a movie once".

When the last one had died they went up the ramp surrounding the holo and presumably where the Sangheili had came from.

It opened and the passage went around to the left and came out.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Troops were waiting for them.

"Open fire" one said.

The group started firing their weapons at the enemy.

It was a quick conflict but Snipers were at them trying to cut them to pieces.

"Agh.

I'm hit" Tyson said

"Duck behind me" the Neko ordered

Ray provided fire until Tyson was ready to move.

The group ran over the bridge, ducking and diving then taking out enemy.

The path on the other side was under cover and went to the left.

It finished at a courtyard.

The Way out was on the other side.

There was a flat big that looked like a dock for something and after the fight, there were bodies.

An Alliance dropship came down and dropped of Lekgolo

Ray noticed a sword

"Hay, look"

It glowed an Angelic white.

Ray had used swords before, when his town fought the other rivals.

He dodged and swerved using his cat genes to the fullest, right below the Lekgolo he stabbed upwards.

It burned through the amour and it died, screaming in agony.

The second went after Ray, he shrieked out when he saw the Legkolo baring down on him like an Elephant.

Ray dodged, a second before it swiped with its arm, Ray stabbed it in the back.

"What happened to your rockets?" The Brunette asked

"No ammo"

"Roana?

The Alliance's getting nosy.

I don't want to give away my position, so I'm re-routing a few stragglers back to you.

I apologize.

These are all the support you're going to get."

"Understood ma'am.

The gondolas are launching from the far tower.

Big surprise, it's obviously full of Alliance reinforcements.

Well they were nice enough to bring us a ride."

It docked and the even bigger group waited.

The Gondala was big,

A Grenade was thrown into it and an explosion could be heard, a second later more explosions.

A Marine investigated

"Who threw that?" he asked

"There all dead"

"I don't believe it...Ray again"

"Stop hogging them all" Tom said getting on to the Gondala.

After they got on Tom started the Gondala.

**0000000000000000000000000**

On the other side there were two turrets and four Kig-Yar waiting for them.

Defense was low as they believed The Bladebreakers and marines were killed.

It docked and everyone stepped out and killed the waiting enemy.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Inside there were a further four Kig-Yar close together so after a quick grenade toss they were all exterminated.

An elevator came up, one way out...a grenade was thrown.

None stud a chance.

"The lake couldn't have been formed by volcanic action which means it

was either built this way on purpose or was created by some other cataclysm.

Sorry...were you trying to kill something?"

"Into the elevator"One said

"Ahhh now I see...there's a submerged section that connects these

towers to the outlying structures.

Looks like we're going down...unless you'd prefer to swim."

The elevator decended and went through an airlock and started moving off.

"Woah" Tyson gasped.

Strange types of fish, everywhere.

"I've intercepted a secure transmission from Regret's carrier to

something called "High Star".

It seems to be a formal apology to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. Apparently, Regret jumped the gun when he attacked Greyon.

He's asking the other Prophets to forgive his premature arrival, arguing that no human presence was foretold.

That explains why so few ships were in his fleet.

But it's odd a Prophet would have such bad intel about his enemy's homeworld."

"That Is strange" Ray said looking out.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Elevator stopped below another Airlock and went up.

Doors slid open.

The Marines filed out, through the door on the right and up a ramp to the left.

Along another passage to the right was a ramp down and the bottom lightly flooded.

Unggoy were down there.

A single grenade sent the little cowards into chaos.

The Marines fired, they fell quite easily due to the thin Armour they wore.

Everyone went upstairs

"Which way dudes?" The Brunette asked

"I don't think it matters Tyson" he looked left and right

"Ok, this way" Tyson went right.

They went through and up ramps that doubled back on each other.

The group went thought two doors in to a huge room, the walls were glass.

Ray watched the fish swim by...he was getting hungry, real hungry.

A Guard with another sword came by and Ray stabbed it.

Tyson took the extra one.

Alliance was spread through the hall but the Marines tracked all of them down.

**0000000000000000000000000**

At the other end they regrouped

"we think we got em' all" one said

"great" the Brunette said.

They went down the ramps that doubled back

"Look, more this side"

"Ok, Ray, Tyson...Grenade"

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"ADVANCE" he cried

Everyone ran forward, firing.

The Alliance managed to gun down three of them before all of them were wiped out.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The remaining group of five went on.

Another lift took them to the next temple.

"Regret's carrier just received a response from High Star-a very

well encrypted message from the Prophet of Truth.

Listen to this: "Your haste has jeopardized the fulfillment of our Alliance, threatened our Grand Design, that you should be spared a public display of our contempt is thanks only to Mercy and his wise counsel."

Truth.

Mercy.

Regret.

Three Alliance Hierarchs. Killing Regret should shake up the Alliance leadership. But frankly, it sounds like you might be doing Truth a favor.

The elevator reached the bottom and went up again.

Doors opened and the group went right...quietly.

Another guard with a sword was walking away

Tom smirked

He crept forwards and broke the Sangheili's neck with a loud crack.

The body dropped and Tom picked up the sword.

"Were properly like the three musketeers now"Tyson joked

"all for one" Ray started

"And one for all!"

They walked past a holo of Regret.

"Every member of the Alliance shall walk the Path.

None will be left behind when the Great Journey begins!

That is the Prophets' age old promise, and it shall be fulfilled!"

"Great Journey?

Doesn't he know what these rings do?" Tom asked

"Doesn't seem like it" The Neko said.

They went down a passage and to the left and came outside.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"ALLIANCE" one shouted

Using the archway as cover, they fire on the enemy...

it was now only up to Tyson, Ray and Tom to kill the Prophet

"This is my last run, I'm almost out of fuel.

We've secured the first tower cluster.

I'll set down there.

Call when you're ready for evac."

"Understood" Ray said

They continued down right until they came to another flat area, the ruins had well ruined.

Alliance were there and the three Teens attacked.

Another dropship came and dropped off more troops, they stupidly stuck together so they were stuck

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

"There-another gondola.

It looks like it leads straight to the main temple.

Not much further now."

"How's it going you three?" The Commander asked

"So far so good.

We're approaching the main temple now."

"Roger that.

I'm as close to the Library as I can get.

There's some sort of barrier.

We're trying to find a way around it.

I'll keep you posted."

**0000000000000000000000000**

They look up to see hundreds of Alliance ships appearing out of

Slipspace.

"That's the largest Alliance fleet I've ever seen...the largest

anyone's ever seen.

Get inside the temple and kill Regret before it can stop us."

The AI Barked.

"Watch yourselves, there's going to be **a lot **of guards" Tom said

They went inside and were under attack by four Sangheili, they charged and cut them down.

There was a golden door at the top of the ramp.

"Ok, good luck and don't get killed!" It slid open

"Incompetents! I'll kill them myself.

"There's the target!

Take him out!"

Guards attacked.

"Split" tom ordered

They went through cutting the guards until the Prophet was left

"Ray...this is yours"

"Thanks"

The Prophet fires what the Lekgolo have but twice.

Ray ducked and dodged, he leaps onto the floating chair and stabbed Regret.

He jumped down

"Bad news.

The Phantoms are turning around-preparing to fire on our position.

We need to get out of here."

Everyone ran out.

They look up to see a very low flying cruiser preparing to fire on the

temple. They take off running, Ray and Tyson towards the Gondola.

Tom takes off running toward the lake.

The ship fires, and Tom is hurled into the lake.

Unconscious, he sinks deeper into the lake.

Then a tentacle snakes up from below and wrap around his waist.

"This is not your grave...But you are welcome in it." a deep voice said

**0000000000000000000000000**

Ray and Tyson woke up on a Grey ship.

Tom wasn't there.

"Where's Tom?"

"KIA" a Grey said

"KIA?"

"Killed in action"

"no...no he can't be" Ray took of his helmet and wept.

"We are back on Greyon, we'll be landing shortly.

You'll be going to see your friends there"

Tyson took of his helmet

"Do you think he is?"

"I don't know" The Neko said

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: Sorry about the real late update

Ray: Beywriter has to go back to College now.

Tyson: He wont be able to type as much as he'd like so he's cutting back on Fanfictions, only expect updates for this story and The War of The Worlds.

Max: Please review


	18. The blood of Rome

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**The blood of Rome**

The Teams were all in Rome, All the Gyms had been closed so the competing teams could use them.

All the hotels were full with fans and the streets were more busy with Beybladers.

Shops were bursting.

Beyblading going on at every street corner.

Merchandise was sold everywhere, everything was sold, right down to the Beyblade dog chews.

All the Competing Teams were invited to a conference with the press, this is where they learned how the Tournament was going to work.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The room was sweltering.

Mr Dickinson came onto the stage and the Press started taking more pictures.

They stopped when he started talking.

"Attention everybody.

Welcome to Rome.

This year we have will be the same as each year.

He unveiled a chart.

The Teams were shown and Mr Dickinson red out the chosen battles

"The first is The White Tigers versus The newcomer Team the Britblades.

Second is the PPB Allstarz versus F Dynasty.

The third is the Demolition Boys versus the Majestics and finally the BEGA Bladers against Team Physic.

Who ever wins this Tournament will be crowned Tournament Champions.

All the Teams will then travel to Australia where another Battle order will be decided.

If the same Team wins again they will be crowned World Champions and there will be no need for Tokyo.

Now any questions?"

"Mr Dickinson...Mr Dickinson!"

"Yes?"

"Why has this been chosen?"

"well we decided to forgo the Qualifiers and stick to the better Teams.

These teams were all invited, the chosen newcomer Team the Britblades were also chosen.

Also we believe it would be better and more action"

"Mr Dickinson why the Britblades?"

"well we thought there was a certain lack of Bladers from the Uk, the only one is Johnny.

The first Tournament starts in three days.

I say good luck to the competing Teams and I say Let it Rip!

Now if you will excuse me"

"Hmpf, unknowns are defeated easily...we wont need it.

Lets go"

Tash heard that and stared daggers into Lee's back as he and the team walked off"

"Calm down Tash, don't let him get under your skin"

Mick hugged her which broke her eye contact from the smug Neko that was leaving the room.

Other teams were leaving and giving the Teams glares.

Kai gave Rochelle a death stare and left.

"wow, talk about friendly" Tony said after Michael vanished

"We'll show' em"

Chris had unzipped his parker enough for the hood to drop and show off his wavy blond hair.

"come on, lets not let them get us down.

We'll show them, we'll kick the White Tigers out this Tournament and the next one,"

"Little too overconfident...but we get the picture.

But if we want to win, we spend these two days training and that last day to rest or we'll be to tired"

She put her hand in the middle, and they piled up their hand.

"GO BRITBLADES"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Do you have any idea where the Gym is?"

Raul scanned the map

"Were lost" he admitted.

Romero sighed.

"Lets just ask someone" he said

They were walking past some shops"

Salima came out of one with a Crystal.

"Hi" She smiled

"Shouldn't you be with the other Physics?" the Spanish girl asked

"Yeah...they should be around here"

she looked around.

"You know where we are?" Raul asked

"Lost?"

"Yeah, were looking for our Gym the Solider and arms"

"so thats where your training?"

"yeah"

"well your well away from it...you got a pen?"

Mick handed her a pen.

"Well, were here"

She used the pen as a pointer.

"It also happens were at the same Gym, the Team might be there...so lets go together"

"Yeah" Tash agreed

"well its down this way"

Salima and F Dynasty walked the twenty minutes to the Gym

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Well were upstairs, so see ya later" Salima smiled and went upstairs.

A piece of paper was on the wall and it said who was where.

Romero scanned the page.

"Room 301.

Top floor, room 1"

**0000000000000000000000000**

They climbed the six flight of stairs and found the room.

There were voices inside.

"oh no" Mick said

Chris opened the door and The White Tigers were inside using the weights.

"What are you guys doing?

This is our room so quit spying" Mariah said looking at the new people in the room.

"But the paper said this is our room.

The Door says 301 and the paper says F Dynasty room 301." Julia said.

"Whatever" Kevin said

"Go find a free room...and don't come back"

He threw his water bottle at Raul, it his in square in the nose.

Raul coiled back screaming in pain.

Julia looked at Raul and back at the offending Neko.

Fire burned in her eyes.

She slowly walked towards Lee with her arms outstretched.

Lee backed up and got ready to hit her when he remembered.

"oh sh...sh...sheet"

"Yeah, you can't hit me"

he backed up to the wall and Julia swung a punch on the left of his face sending it right.

A little bit of blood splattered on the wall.

"Julia...we need to go to the Hospital"

Romero said.

She snapped out of her "Kill Lee" anger to look back.

Blood was pouring out of Raul's nose.

"Its broken...I think its broken" he screamed

Mariah threw a some tissues towards Raul.

He plugged up his nostrils and they went of to the Hospital.

"Don't worry...we'll be their soon"

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

Alliance Holy City, High Star.

Sanctum of the Hierarchs

The Arbiter walks torwards the sanctum.

All around him, Jiralhane are stripping the armour and weapons from Sangheili honour guards.

The Jiralhane fight it out with the Sangheili and each other for choice pieces of armour.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Arbiter enters the sanctum.

The Prophets of Truth and Mercy are holding an audience with the Commander from the Heretic mission and two of his lieutenants.

"This is unprecedented.

Unacceptable." The Commander fumed but controlled his anger.

"A Hierarch is dead Commander." Truth saii

"His murderer was within our grasp!

If you had not withdrawn our..."

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"No, Holy One.

I only want to express my concern that the Jiralhane"

"Recommissioning the guards was a radical step.

But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Sangheili can no longer guarantee our safety."

"I shall relay your decision to the Council...lets see how they take it"

The Commander and his lieutenants leave, giving the Arbiter a respectful nod

on the way out.

"Politics.

How tiresome." Mercy sighed

"Do you know, Arbiter, the Sangheili have

threatended to resign?

To quit the High Council?

Because of this...exchange of hats?"

"We have always been your protectors."

"These are trying times-for all of us." Truth replied

"Even as the Grey's annihalation filled us with satisfation, the loss of

one of the Sacred Worlds racked our hearts with grief!" Mercy clasped his fist.

"Putting aside our sorrow and anger, we renewed our faith in the prophecy that

other worlds would be found, and see how our faith has been rewarded!"

"It's divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who

are worthy along the path to Salvation!"

"But how to start this process?

For ages we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the World-an Oracle, And with your help, we found it!" The Head Prophet said

"With appropriate humility, we plied the Oracle with our questions, and

with clarity and grace has shown us the key." The other spoke

"You will journey to the surface of the ring and retrieve this Sacred

Icon.

With it we shall fulfill our promise."

"Salvation for all!" Mercy cheered, his voice echoed on the Colossal walls of the Chamber.

"And begin the Journey"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Several craft drop torwards Installation Surface.

"Once the shield is down...we will head straight for the Library.

I do not wish to keep the Hierarchs waiting." Tarturus said

The humans who killed the Prophet of Regret.

Who was it?

"Who do you think?" he said

The demons are here?" he asked

"Why?

Looking for a little payback?" he asked laughing a little.

"Retrieving the Icon is my only concern."

"Of course."

They drop the Arbiter off on an outcropping outside the Library.

Behind him rises an Enforcer.

It is a huge metal robot that had two big arms at the front.

The Arbiter fires a couple of rounds.

The craft fires on it, damaging it slightly and the enforcer gives chance.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Lower the shield Arbiter, I'll pick you up when you finish."

he walked forwards and picked up an Imperator beam...it still worked.

Bodies littered the floor, blood was everywhere and signs of a massacre were obvious.

"Those metal monsters will pay for what they have done"

He walked forwards into the structure and there were little floating robots flying around, since they showed no curiosity...he left them alone.

He jumped forwards onto a higher deck.

A robot was firing a bean at a panel.

He watched, and suddenly steam came out of the bottom and the pillar went up.

He walked forwards and looked down, it looked like the start of an amusement park fun slide you see or maybe something at a water park...like a black hole.

The Arbiter jumped in and the piston closed behind.

After a quick drop he looked around, there was another piston that opend and the robot flew down.

It was a quick drop but it was only a jump.

**0000000000000000000000000**

He looked around...more bodies.

The same little robots flew around, he hit one which destroyed it.

Imperators came out of nowhere and fired.

He ducked and fired the beam and cut through one, He ran to the side to let his shield charge, after that he charged and fired.

"Easy"

The Arbiter continued on his way.

He hit the panel and the Piston opened, he was hit in the back.

The Sangheili fired bringing down another metal monster, he jumped backwards into the lower level.

"Alliance weapon fire" he thought and rushed out to help.

An Unggoy and a Kig-yar were there.

"Arbiter" they cheered

They followed him over the small bridge expecting to be protected.

He turned left and he was face to face with an Imperator.

It fired, he ducked and placed a grenade...it exploded in a beautiful blue.

At the end of the walkway, was a bridge with glass to the left of the walkway, he stepped onto it...just then Tarturus called him

"You're getting close to the shield generators.

Many Jiralhane have fallen attempting to take it down.

Let's see if you fare better."

They walked down towards the end of the walkway and were attacked by four imperators.

The Arbiter did one quick sweep, damaging them all.

He left the Kig-yar and the Unggoy to destroy them.

Down a passage to the right was another piston.

He pushed the button and it opened

all jumped down and took cover.

A freaked out Unggoy ran towards them.

"all dead" his high pitched voice squeaked.

At the end of the passage was another piston.

After jumping down one level Tarturus came over the radio again.

"You've reached the shield's power source Arbiter.

Overload the locks

holding it in place.

Release the power source."

A Giant metal Imperator hovered, its front had four sheilds to protect it, it fired around of warheads and they hit the group which killed them all.

The Arbiter looked at the bodies and growled.

He fired a stream of the Imperator beam until the battery was dead.

That knocked out the sheilds, he threw a grenade and it landed right on the top,

The Damaged Imperator Major slowly broke down.

He picked up a weapon one of the Unggoy had and fired which brought the mighty metal monster crashing down in sheets of flame.

He leapt out of the passage entrance and onto the deck.

The remains crackled and fizzed.

There were four tall pillars and a blue panel on each, he pressed each of the buttons and the Pillars raised.

A panel came out of the ground and the arbiter pressed the button on the holo panel.

Explosions could be heard.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The wall ahead opened.

Two huge doors.

The ground he was on dropped about 10 feet before it started moving forwards.

The Panel vanished.

Strangely enough, it was snowing outside.

An Alliance dropship flew in front

"Our path to the Library is clear.

We'll pick you up on the ledge ahead.

Ahhhh!

Blasted machines!

Make your own way through the wall Arbiter."

more Imperator majors appeared.

After is came to a stop swarm appeared

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Make my way through the Swarm infested wall...joy" he thought.

He looked at his radar and noticed he was being followed...by a lot of swarm, he ran until he got to a piston and opened it, he jumped down the level and looked around.

The Piston sealed.

He ran ahead and activated his active camouflage and ran right past Swarm.

The Arbiter opened the piston and the camouflage deactivated, he jumped down thinking it was safe, he turned back and infection forms came down.

He fired on them, as the beam hit, they popped.

Grey's were heard over the radio

"Proceed with the objective.

We'll hold out as long as we can."

he hears bone chilling screams.

"Get'er off me!

Suppressive fire!

Suppressive fire!

Negative ma'am, they're not Alliance.

Cover that door!"

The radio went dead.

He activated his camouflage again and ran.

He threw two grenades into the pack and kept running, he got to another piston and jumped, his camouflage died again.

There was a battle between the Imperators, Imperator Major and Swarm.

He picked up another beam and snuck past it and went down again.

**0000000000000000000000000**

He ran down walkways filled with Swarm, he was constantly fighting between imperators and Swarm, he had to switch to the Grey weapons as the ammo for the others were gone.

He dropped down another set of pistons expecting Swarm.

The area was quiet...to quiet.

The Arbiter changed the weapons...he found a sword.

Another piston came up with another drop he jumped down and went into battle.

He pulled out the sword and went cutting.

After the last one was dead he jumped down the next piston, it grew darker until it levelled off.

The Arbiter stud up and walked towards the door, it opened and he jumped down.

Swarm attacked and pods dropped down, Sangheili had came to aid him.

They advanced into the infestation, cutting down and killing.

An Alliance dropship came down and dispersed more troops.

"In the centre of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great

Journey.

I must find it."

"We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon,

and burn any Swarm that stand in our way."

The Sangheili platoon gives a loud roar of agreement.

"The Parasite is not the to be trifled with.

I hope you know what you are doing."

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: your not going to find out what happens to the Bladebreakers untill about Wednesday

Ray: Thats not fair

Tyson: Life isn't fair

Max: please review...bye


	19. A Day to remember

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**A day to remember**

"WELCOME TO THE ITALY TOURNAMENT" DJ screamed down the Microphone.

"THIS IS THE FIRST OF THREE EXCITING TOURNAMENTS"

Teams arrived to the applause of the crowd.

They signed photo's and posed for pictures as they entered the huge structure.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"I'm Brad Best here with AJ Topper and were sat up high, way high talking to you from the booth.

The Teams had had a month to prepare...will they be ready for the match?"

"Our first battle today is The White Tigers"

The Stadium erupted into applause.

"versus the newcomers...The Britblades"

Again applause

"Wow for newcomers they already have a following" said Brad

"Yeah, lets see how they handle it"

"First is Mariah versus Tash"

"You have to watch for this cool kitty with her bitbeast Galux"

"Tash also has impressive stats Oceara the Ocean bird as her bitbeast"

Mariah and Tash stepped to the rim of the dish.

"And now the first dish of the tournament...THE AMAZON DISH" DJ screamed

The Dish came up and everyone looked down.

It was a forest with pools of water.

"Bladers ready...three, two, one, LET IT RIP!"

"Go Galux"

"Go Oceara" The Blue and the Pink Beyblades went at each other, bitbeasts out.

"GALUX CAT SCRATCH"

"Oceara, let it pass through you"

The Bird turned to water but kept its form and Galux went through getting soaked, it shrieked in shock

"OCEARA...ATTACK!" The Bird came back and went at the shocked minx., the Beyblade was booted clear out of the stadium.

"NO!" Mariah screamed

"wow that battle ended fast" DJ Commented

"Bladers now have fifteen minutes to adjust their blades"he said as the girls returned to their dugouts.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"That was wicked" Chris said as Tash sat down and inspected her blade.

"Mariah...what was that all about?" Lee asked her sister as she sat down

Kevin had a "I'm sorry you lost" look on his face.

"I'm sorry, that attack caught me off guard"

"Thats an excuse"

"No...it turned to water and soaked Galux...she was freaked and scared"

"Well at least we still have two more matches to go"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Bladers...please approach the dish for the next battle" DJ announced.

"You can do this Tash" Mick said, hugging her.

She smirked and left the bench.

"Why in public?" Chris asked

"Why not?" he said to Chris

"Go get em' good sis"

Mariah turned...her fangs showing.

"no mercy"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"I hope you enjoyed your win...it wont happen again"

"oh really?" Tash replied sarcastically.

"you think you can back it up?"

"just watch me...tell me if it was too fast"

Tash just stared blankly.

"I'm sorry...did you say something?"

"Bladers, take your positions.

3,2,1 LET IT RIP"

"Galux, take her down"

"No mercy Oceara"

The Beyblades went at each other, charging...slamming, pulling back and charging again.

Sparks flew out.

"You can't win Tash...give up"

"No way...Oceara.

ATTACK!"

The Blue Beyblade charged into Galux which knocked it back another hit sent it crashing through water and model trees until it finally stopped

"CAT SCRATCH!"

"Oceara, move!" The Beyblade dodged just at the right second, Oceara used the momentum and Galux's momentum to knock the pink blade to Mariah's feet"

"ROUND ONE IS OVER, THE BRITBLADES WIN!

The next battle is Lee versus Chris"

**0000000000000000000000000**

The battle was in its fifth minute with no sign of a winner.

Both were starting to feel tired but didn't let up their assaults.

"Galleon!"

"ANUBIS...SONIC BARK" The Black jackal rose out of the red Beyblade.

It opened its mouth and the noise cracked the stadium.

Suddenly the Attack ring on Lee's Beyblade went loose, the Beyblade lost balance and went straight into Chris's blade.

Both were out...both Beyblades were severely damaged and needed to be fixed.

"Since both Beybladers are too tired and their Beyblades are totaled.

Round two is a tie!"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Mick, go get em'!" Tash knew victory was just out of reach...Mick had to go against Gary, but his latest performance records showed he was getting sloppy.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

Both Beyblades circled until they made contact

"BEAR AXE" Gary called

"ICE MAID...SILVERSTREAM!" A blue bird ice bird rose up from his pale colored Beyblade, a stream of fine Icicles came out of its open beak.

They hit Galzy and it screamed.

"Don't let up!" Mick yelled

"ATTACK!"

"GARY...IF YOU LOOSE YOU ONLY EAT ONE SMALL MEAL A DAY" Mariah yelled.

Galzy got up and went for Ice maid

"USE YOUR WING"

It swung its wing and slammed against Galzy's body, the bear fell back to his Beyblade and the blade stopped.

"THE BRITBLADES HAVE WON!" DJ screamed

Mick went back and got a big hug from Tash...it was back to their hotel to celebrate.

The white tigers had been defeated but it wont be easy for them the next time.

"I'm Sorry guys" He said as they walked out of the stadium.

"I told you you should have put me in" Kevin said

"OKAY...I made a bad call" he said as they got in the waiting minibus

**0000000000000000000000000**

Mr Dickinson was sat at his desk when knocks were heard

"Come in" he said

In came two teams...The Saint sheilds, Zeo and Gordo with a new boy...Richie

his face was as cold as Kai's and Bryans put together, he wore a blue jacket with an orange shirt with black pants with matching black shoes.

"We want...in" he said coldly.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Forward warriors!

And fear not pain or death!

Go, Arbiter, I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive."

The arbiter nodded and climbed into the pink machine.

It hovered and had a drivers seat, a main turret and two side seats.

The Arbiter drove off with two hover bikes following.

A Door opened ahead with an Imperator Major coming out with about 4 Imperators.

The Arbiter hit in the boost went through and down a ramp, the bikes followed.

The passage went right and into a plateau, a bridge, there were obstacles and Imperators.

At the other side was a Grey Tank

"Greys" one cried and opened fire.

The door at the other end opened and a hog came out, the Alliance hovercraft and hog collided, the Arbiter threw out a grenade and burst in the afterburner to get a way.

Through the passage, up and out again.

It was still snowing and Imperators and Imperator majors were waiting.

Their first swarm contact was ran over.

The passage went around and there was two doors ahead...he went for the left door and hoped it was the correct one.

He looked back and noticed it wouldn't have made any difference.

A head was a batte ground, tanks, imperators, imperator majors and Swarm...alot.

**0000000000000000000000000**

He went down to the left and through a hole in the rock and went over a bridge.

A quick turn to the right sent him over another bridge, Swarm were controlling them, a hover bike attacked and the Arbiter rammed.

He turned left again to hit some more swarm.

The Arbiter drove around dodging blasts and destroying swarm until he found a cave.

He Charged through it and saw a Grey tank

"TANK!" one shouted, he quickly retreated and after a few seconds went at it.

The turret and other Sangheili aboard firing as it came.

The Tank exploded leaving them and the Imperators alone, the area was burning, fires everywhere.

The Imperators fired at them, they took cover in another cave entrance, an Alliance tank was there, undamaged.

The Arbiter went in it and fired, after three shots he took down the first Imperator Major, within three more the other fell, the smaller imperators were easily destroyed.

"The way ahead is to small for this"

"We'll walk" The Arbiter replied.

**0000000000000000000000000**

at the other end they emerged in a structure.

Through remaining glass they saw the fire of battle, There was more Imperators fighting swarm with an unclear victor.

They pulled out there swords.

"Let us be victorious" The Arbiter said

"Go for the Imperators whilst I take the swarm" He commanded.

The attack began.

He leaped though a broken window and started cutting.

Occasionally he destroyed an Imperator.

When the coast was clear and after realizing the others were dead...he continued Through burning ruins.

Aheead the entrance he saw another battle of this war over parasite and metal.

It was more brutal.

To not attract attention he activated his camouflage and ran, he eventually got to the other end and crept through a cave.

A Tank was there and he got in, The Arbiter charged ahead into another battle...this one he would win.

An Alliance dropship came down with another Hovercraft.

"Backup" he thought

**0000000000000000000000000**

They pressed ahead.

After a quick fight and a minute of traveling...ahead stood the Library.

"Not long now" The Commander said

"yes...but are we to late?"

They went up to the entrance and went inside.

The Ceiling was high.

He went right and down a short corridor and right again and walked over a glass walkway and up stairs.

The Commander and The Arbiter stated the Gondala and Amber-Truth was seen hovering low.

" More humans?

They must be after the Icon.

On your way Arbiter!

I'll deal with these beasts." The Commander went into the craft

"I see that coward didn't join you.

I'll do what I can to keep the Swarm off your back."

"Thank you Tarturus"

"I do not need thanking"

"We cannot let the humans capture the Icon!

The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." Tarturus warned the Sangheili gathered on the slow moving Gondola.

Doors opened ahead and as it moved closer Swarm was seen.

"Look!

Up ahead-the parasite gather for an attack." one shouted

"I'll thin their ranks."

"What courage!

Nice and safe in his Phantom." a Sangheili said sarcastically.

The Swarm jumped down and the Sangheili went to attack.

"The humans are already inside Arbiter.

After them!

I'll watch the perimeter." Tarturus said over the radio.

The Gondola reached the end of the tunnel and started to climb.

"MORE SWARM" A Sangheili said before being killed.

The troops were slowly being cut down.

0000000000000000000000000

it started moving forwards again and a fight was going on, cutting and slicing was heard, so was gunfire.

"HURRY ARBITER...THE ICON NOW"

The Gondala docked and the Arbiter ran off left and down a ramp.

He arrived in the Library similar in design to the first Installation.

Bodies were everywhere...Humans and Swarm.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Commander Reked reaches the Key room.

There are obvious signs of a big fight.

The wreckage of several Enforcers litters the floor, and theirs a large hole in the floor.

The Key floats above it.

Rekedgrabs a broken tentacle wrapped around an Enforcer, leans our over and grabs the Key.

"Gotcha!" she said happily

Her anchor slides free.

Before she can fall too far, the tentacle is grabbed

by Sergeant Caner.

"You know, your father never asked me for help either."

"The Key is secure." she said

"McKenzie?

Perez?

How's our exit?

You hear me Marines?

We got trouble." Caner said

Caner fires on a shadow.

"Damn!"

The shadow resolves into the Arbiter.

He knocks Caner's rifle aside and grabs him.

"How ya doin?"

The Arbiter headbutts Caner, knocking him out.

Rekedpulls out SMGs and unloads on the room.

"Sergeant stay down!

Caner you alright?

Caner!"

The Arbiter knocks down Herena .

Tartarus shows up with reinforcements and draws Rekedand the Key to him

with his grav-hammer.

"Excellent work Arbiter.

The Hierarchs will be pleased."

"The Icon...is my responsibility."

"Was your responsibility.

Now it is mine.

A bloody fate awaits you and your incompetent race.

And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Jiralhane, will send you to it.

"When the Prophets learn of this they will have your head."

"When they learn?

Fool.

They ordered me to do it."

Tartarus knocks the Arbiter into the shaft the Key was floating over.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Max: Beywriter apologizes for the late post...

Ray: Max, what are you doing?

How much did he pay you

Max: He payed me £50 to tell everyone why it was late

Ray: Firstly you have been ripped off and secondly he was making Youtube videos!

Beywriter: Don't Listen...Ray were going to have that talk in a minute

Tyson: Anyway Beywriter apologizes...expect all the Sunday posts to be late and he is dropping all other fics...Please review

Beywriter: Bye and you get to find out what happened to Beywriter on Wednesday!


	20. A New threat

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**A New threat**

"A...are you serious?"

"Why else would we be here?" Ozuma asked

"The tournament has already started"

"So?

You can squeeze us in can't you?

We want to win" Zeo held Cerberus out, the devil hound gleamed...it was eager to battle as was his master.

"Well?" Richie asked

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Richie...we are The Scorpions"

"So...is it a yes...we'll fight fair but we'll fight to win" Gordo asked the slightly scared Chairman.

"It wouldn't be fair"

"Why not?" Marium asked

"I have turned away other t..."

"You said you were letting in the good teams...we find that offensive that we did not get an invitation.

Do you not think were good enough?" The robot asked, his eyes red.

Mr Dickinson thought Zeo had changed but it was clear he was back to his evil old ways.

"Yes of course you can be in...just fill in the forms and your good to go"

Richie came forward and took one.

He walked back but turned, Richie is pure evil, he asked in his cold voice.

"Can I borrow a pen?"

Mr Dickinson passed both teams a pen and the form.

After they completed the forms, they were entered.

The teams said there good byes and left.

Mr Dickinson fell back into his chair and with a handkerchief wiped the sweat off his brow.

"good heavens" he said with a slightly scared tone...he didn't like the look of Richie very much.

He looked down to where he could fit the Teams in to the line ups.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Excited crowds lined up outside the Colosseum stadium for the day's event.

"WELCOME TO ANOTHER DAY OF BATTLE!" DJ screamed down his microphone.

"WE SEE THE PPB ALLSTARZ VERSUS TEAM PSYCHIC.

Seating starts in five minutes so make sure you go to the Bathroom and get food and drink so we can LET IT RIP!"

The Crowds cheered, especially when the doors opened and the Crowds pushed and shoved to go to the food court to get refreshments for the battles.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"We have to win.

We have to win at any cost.

We cannot let the Psychics win" Judy was speaking to the team.

"So, have we decided our line ups?" she asked

"We have" Emily stud up and held a piece of paper.

"Eddie...Michael...Steve.

You sure you want to be up first?"

"Yeah...no biggie"

"NO BIGGIE?" Emily slammed her fist against the table ignoring the pain.

"What if you go up against Brooklyn?

Will it be a biggie then?

Do you remember the Battle between him and Tyson...that practically destroyed the whole world!"

"Calm down" Steve said

She inhaled deep and then exhaled

"I'm calm now"

"You've all agreed...are you sure?" she asked

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then" She left with the paper to go to Brad, DJ and Ajay.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"I think I'll start it off this time"

"Are you sure Brooklyn?" Ming ming asked

"Yes...positive, don't worry...two of you will also battle and crush the PPB Allstarz.

"Alright then, I'll go next...Ming how about you after?

Crusher, do you mind sitting this one out?"

"No problem here...I have faith you guys can pull it off!"

"Ok so our line up is Brooklyn, Garland and me"

"I'll go up and tell them" Crusher left the room.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME BACK!"

"Its good to be back...yesterday we saw the new British team take on China's best and they wiped the dish with them" Ajay said down his mic.

"OUR FIRST BEYBLADERS WILL BE EDDIE VERSUS BROOKLYN!"

The Crowd cheered and Eddie's smirk vanished quicker than a bad musician.

"Still no biggie?"

Eddie sweat dropped.

"PLEASE APPROACH THE DISH"

They approached the dish and greeted each other, whilst they were doing that AJ and Brad were talking through the stats.

The dish was a mock up of the Town of Rome.

"3,2,1...LET IT RIP!"

Trypio and Zeus were launched into the beydish.

Eddie had to keep his cool and concentrate.

The Beyblades circled each other until Eddie decided that he had ran enough.

"TRYPIO SCORPIO STING!"

The Beyblades made contact and sparks flew out.

"Zeus...ATTACK!" Brooklyn ordered.

With a bright light Trypio was out of the dish.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Eddie's next two rounds were the same outcome.

"Not to over confident are we?" Emily asked the depressed basketball player

Eddie mumbled

"Shut up!" but Emily didn't hear it properly.

"OUR NEXT BATTLE IS MICHAEL VERSUS GARLAND!"

They approached the dish and greeted each other, Brad and Ajay did there usual talk and DJ counted down.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

Beyblades hit the dish and instantly went into fighting, Michael wasn't going to let his team down.

Two minutes in and Michael was loosing.

"APPOLON RADIANT THUNDER!" Garland cries out.

His Beyblade lights up.

"I'm...not...going...to...let...this guy...WIN!

TRYGLE SUPER CANNON ATTACK!"

Michaels attack was just enough to cause a first round tie.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

The Beyblades flew at each other like a Beyblade demolition derby.

Sparks flew at each other, and each Beyblader wanted to win.

"TRYGLE SUPER CANNON ATTACK!"

Garland didn't bother with a defense so he was surprised when his Beyblade landed at his feet.

The last battle lasted about 6 minutes, it was a war.

No sign of victor and no sign of looser, balance of power shifted back and forwards like some sort of yo-yo.

Until it was over...Michael won and sat down.

"NOW ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE.

STEVE VERSUS MING MING!"

They both left the Benches and greeted each other.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" #

There Beyblades shot into the stadium taring up as they go.

Both Bladers had power but who would come out on top?

"Trihorn STAMPEDE RUSH!" Trihorn went after Venus.

Venus dodged.

"Venus attack!" she ordered and Venus kicked the bull out.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

This time Steven dominated through the battle and went on to winning the next two battles.

"PPB ALLSTARZ WIN!"

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

A hazy view of an underground area and a circle of red lights.

Tom comes fully awake to see himself held by a tentacle.

It's attached to a creature that seems to be entirely head, neck, and tentacles. The eyeless head bears a strong resemblance to the mouth structure of a Sangheili.

"What the hell...is that thing?" Roana asked

"I?

I am a monument to all your sins."

Two more tentacles descend holding a struggling Arbiter.

"Relax.

I'd rather not piss this thing off." Tom said

"HUMAN!"

"This one is machine and nerve, and has its mind concluded.

This one is but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded." it said with its dark voice.

"Kill me or release me parasite!

But do not waste my time with talk." The Arbiter wasn't relaxing...infact he was the angry one

"There is much talk.

And I have listened.

Through rock and metal and time.

Now I shall talk, and you shall listen."

Another tentacle comes into view, wrapped around a monitor with a red eye.

Greetings!

I am Fridgent huror.

I am the monitor of installation zero-five." It was round like the other monitor of the previous installation.

Yet another tentacle.

This one is merged with a half-Swarm Regret.

"And I am the Prophet of Regret...counciler most high...Hierarch of the

Alliance!" his voice was weak

"A Reclaimer?

Here?

At last!

We have much to do.

This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak!" Huror said happily.

"Stay were you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!" Regret said again

"Not true.

This installation has a successful utilization record of one- point-two trillion simulated and one actual.

It is ready to fire on demand." Huror said, its eye focused on the others.

"Of all the objects our Lords left behind, there are none so worthless

as these Oracles!

They know nothing of the Great Journey!" the prophet said

"And you know nothing about containment!

You have demonstrated complete disregard for even the most basic of protocols!" Huror barked

"This one's containment...and this one's Great Journey are the same.

Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence.

But you will find no salvation on this world.

Those who built this place knew what they wrought.

Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before." The thing spoke up again

"This thing is right.

This Installation is a weapon.

Your Prophets are making a big mistake." Tom spoke up

"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the Sacred Worlds Human.

It shall not harm another!" The Arbiter spat.

"If you will not hear the truth, then I will show it to you.

There is still time to keep the key from turning.

But first, it must be found.

You will search one likely spot, and you will search another.

Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us brothers!" it spoke

**0000000000000000000000000**

High Star is floating between the planet and Installation.

A battle rages around it as Alliance ships fight each other.

Inside, the city isn't better.

Brute guards in their new red and gold armour stand in front of the Council chambers.

A mob of Unggoy and Jackals cover the stairs and literally climb the walls.

The Brutes use their spears to smash anyone who gets within range.

Inside the chamber, Truth and Mercy are broadcasting to the Alliance fleet.

"We are, all of us, greatly concerned...the release of the parasite was

unexpected, unfortunate.

But there is no need to panic...In truth, this is a

time to rejoice!

A moment that all the Alliance should savour!

For the Sacred Icon has been found.

With it, our path is clear-our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed!

The Great Journey is nigh, and nothing, not even The Swarm,can stop it!" the mob was cheering.

A swirling yellow light appears.

Tom steps out of it to the amazement

of an Unggoy.

"Boo!"

The Unggoy runs screaming, helpfully dropping a needler.

"Kill him!"Truth ordered and he left the Council chamber.

Jiralhane stayed behind.

Tom panicked a little, he didn't have his friends to back him up.

"You'll be fine!" Roana said boosting his morale.

Tom picked up the weapon and went for cover avoiding projectiles.

"The faster you can kill those things...the better!" she instructed.

It fired and Tom let the shields take it, he fired at one, the stream of needles hit the Jiralhane and it exploded.

"I wonder why they don't have shields?" Roana wondered

Two Unggoy came out and Tom picked up another needler, they were toast!"

"Intruder in the Council chamber!

Protect the Hierarchs!

Seal the exits." Tarturus ordered

"Oh I don't think so." Roana said smugly.

A door opened and Jiralhane and Unggoy came out, Tom opened fire and ducked behind a pillar.

One Jiralhane and two Unggoy, Tom killed the Unggoy quickly.

It Charged at Tom, he fired and the mini explosion knocked him back a couple of feet.

"you ok?" She asked

"Fine"

Tom walked the length and the floor came away scaring him slightly, two duel wielding Jiralhane appeared, Tom aimed each weapon on the two enemies, after they were dead Tom let the shields recharge.

"Put me down on the pedestal by the door."

Tom did so and Roana hacked into the system.

"That Prophet...Truth, he has the Key.

You've got to take it from him. I'll get these doors.

Go!

It will be easier to track Truth if I stay in the network.

Don't worry, pick me up later"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tom exited the Chamber and went on the hunt.

He was in a cross room, a door ahead opened but the doors on the left and right stayed locked.

Four Unggoy were there, he fired on them.

They were bad shots, practically only hitting him one or twice.

One was on a turret.

He went around the pillar and dodged the shots making it hard to aim, Tom fired at the crowd of screaming creatures.

He turned around another pillar.

Two Jiralhane were hiding.

One whacked Tom on his back, he quickly fell to the floor, he placed a grenade on the Jiralhane's foot and crawled back.

BANG.

His shield was gone, Tom sat against the wall recovering.

Now he realized that Tyson and Ray must be dead.

"This way" Roana opened the door to an outside over sized balcony.

A Jiralhane honor guard as they had named themselves was there, Tom killed it with his weapons, Tom dropped the needlers as there was not enough ammo so he picked up to Jiralhane plasma pistols.

He ventured outside.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tom walked down the stairs and down the middle until he found himself under heavy fire.

Tom ran back up and ducked into safety.

"To close"

Tom went down the right side and took out the Jiralhane and then an annoying Kig-Yar.

All that was left was left was Unggoy and they were around two plasma cannon turrets, Tom fired.

Red plasma came out of the end and killed them one by one.

At the end a Jiralhane came up through the floor.

He noticed his shield was gone, Tom hid, lucklily unhurt.

"Look out, the Captain has a grenade launcher!" Roana said with a worried tone.

The Shots exploded around him and he fired bringing down the furry beast.

Roana materialized on a pedestal.

"Truth is moving through the lower levels of the tower.

I'll reverse this gravlift.

Drop down.

Try to cut him off.

It's safe really-just step in."

Tom stepped in and he slowly went down.

Doors ahead opened and Kig-yar attacked, there shields were useless.

Tom walked ahead...ready for anything.

He went around the pillar and down a ramp, he went through the door ahead when Tarturus's voice echoed through the corridors.

"Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens.

Slay the demon on sight."

Kig-yar appeared and Tom killed them.

The doors to the left opened up and a Jiralhane fired and missed, Tom returned fire and hit it, after a second it fell.

There was a higher passage where Unggoy were hiding.

He killed them and the door at the other end opened, three Jiralhane and four Unggoy came through.

Tom threw two grenades which blew up two of the Unggoy, he was under attack by a Jiralhane but Tom fired into its skull.

"Two more" he thought to himself.

Both approached, they fired and do did Tom, he fired until the lack of shields made him retreat, but he returned and killed them.

"Move, we don't have a lot of time!"

he ran through the door ahead.

**0000000000000000000000000**

More enemies were ahead, Tom fired at them, his weapons was cutting through the Jiralhane and Unggoy easily.

He found some fully charged Jiralhane Plasma rifles so he replaced his.

"They're really beefing up their patrols.

Wait a minute! I'm reading Marine IFF transponders.

The signals are originating somewhere below your position!"

Tom went into the next room, it was circular and had a gravlift in the middle, there were Jiralhane inside.

Tom eliminated them and went to the lift

"Jump in!"

he did so and went down.

The ride lasted a minute.

"There are two groups of Marines in this detention block.

I'll zero their locations.

You neutralize the guards...quietly."

But he was seen so Tom had no choice to fire back, his trigger finger never left the trigger, it was always down until the last one fell.

"Come to the middle level.

Watch out for the guards."

Tom went down to the middle level and fought his way through guards.

There was a Jiralhane and two Kig-Yar.

He killed them easily buy he ran out of ammo, so he picked up a grenade launcher.

The doors slid open.

Listen up Marines! Tom Is hunting a Prophet, and you're gonna help him kill it."

He led them out of the cell, happy he had backup but would preferred the backup to be Ray and Tyson.

"Tom, the lower level, and more guards"

Tom picked up two new Jiralhane plasma rifles and started walking towards the guards firing, one bye one they fell.

"Marines MOVE" Roana ordered.

They left the cell area.

"Good, now get back up!"

They wet back up the side gravlifts and back up the central gravlift.

A Sangheili body lied there with a sword.

Tom picked it up and the door ahead was open so they went through it.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The way ahead was filled with battle, Sangheili and Jiralhane were fighting.

They had to battle through lots of fights.

"Fear not my brothers!

The Sacred Icon is secure.

It was Tartarus and his Jiralhane who took the Icon from The Swarm, and for that they have our thanks."

"Excellent!

Truth is broadcasting on the move.

It'll make it much easier to track."

"The Sangheili have failed to protect the Prophets, and in doing so, have

put all our lives at risk.

Let no warrior forget his oath: Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe, whilst we find the Path." Truth said again

Tom was getting sick of hearing that gas bag talking jibberish.

"I'd give real money if he'd shut up!" Tom said to the AI

"I've got a fix on Truth-just outside this tower Chief.

There's an exit nearby...hurry!"

"With my blessing, the Brutes now lead the defences.

They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it."

In the next room Lekgolo were waiting.

"crap!" Tom whispered, he remembered.

"THE CRACKS IN THE ARMOUR!"

The Marines aimed for it and both fell quickly.

Outside he saw a Sangheili and a Jiralhane fighting so he put an end to it.

"You wouldn't believe the number of killsystems the Alliance are

throwing down around me.

Not to worry.

It's pretty sloppy stuff.

I guess they never expected a hostile intelligence to penetrate the network from the inside."

Tom went right and down the slope killing two Sangheili.

He jumped down a little and they pressed ahead.

Suddenly the Marines were killed by an explosion caused by a Lekgolo, Tom put the monster down after a few lucky shots.

He climbed the other side and went inside.

There was no roof, just a ramp going down, on the other side was a gravity path

Tom stepped on and was propelled along quickly.

**0000000000000000000000000**

At the other side Sangheili and Unggoy had gathered.

Tom fired at them, the Sangheili returned the fire.

He moved around, and hiding quickly to let his shield recharge.

Moving out again to kill them and taking out the two Jiralhane.

He picked fresh weapons and went left.

Tom found an new sword as his other had just broke.

Suddenly Tom looked left and noticed, he was on a bridge, It looked like a city with a huge tower in the middle.

Tom went ahead and fought another battle.

He thought he had won but two on jet packs came out of nowhere.

Tom ran but couldn't shake them.

He had to think and fast, Tom got shelter to get a breather.

Tom managed to kill one so the other fell easily.

Tom went ahead and across another gravity path, through doors and corridors until he came to a heated battle.

Tom ran through it.

The Doors ahead took him to yet another gravity path and on the other side Tom got a new sword,

he followed the passage around and there were Unggoy and Jiralhane, he fired and took down the Unggoy but the Jiralhane required the sword to kill them.

He walked on leaving the bodies of the enemy.

Around the column and over another Gravity path.

The door opened and he went up the ramp, Jiralhane with grenade launchers came through doors, he threw two grenades which injured them so all Tom had to do was put them down like the dogs they are.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The door opened to another pit that was calm, he walked around it and through the ahead doors.

He went around the pillar and down the ramp and through more doors.

Tom entered another room prior to another circular room, there was a battle raging between the Alliance there.

"The Alliance is falling apart!" Roana said

A Door ahead led to a bridge where a battle was raging.

Tom listened to Truth for a moment in the cross room.

"The Alliance just destroyed two of their own ships, and I'm hearing

reports of small arms fire throughout the fleet."

"Creatures of the Alliance!

The Path is broad, and we shall walk it side-by-side.

Be glad! For the Great Journey...sacrifices to the here-after." Truth continued broadcasting.

"Slipspace rupture!

It's In Amber-Truth!

Hailing...no response.

She's crashed into another tower ahead of our position.

I'll keep trying to make contact, but I'm not registering any human vital signs."

Roana sadly informed.

"At this moment, the Council is gathered on the Installation to see the Icon

safely placed."

"Rise pack brothers!

Cast down the Sangheili!" Tarturus said

"There are those who said this day would never come What are they to say now? Mercy was joining in as well.

"Once the towers are clear, we'll drive them from the lower district." Tarturus was commanding his troops.

"I have listened to the Oracle, and confirmed our duties to it.

The Great Journey begins here." Truth said

"The Sangheili are falling back to the Mausoleum.

Fools!

Their Arbiter can do nothing for them now!" It was clear the Jiralhane were winning.

"Who would doubt the Prophets?

What have they foretold that has not come to pass?"

"If we're going to catch Truth, we'll need to take a shortcut straight

through the Mausoleum.

Look at the bright side...for now they seem much more interested in killing each other."

Tom went ahead and ran through the battle and into the Mausoleum.

In there was another fight.

"You may want to sit this one out" Roana suggested.

"No dice!"

Tom went in cutting and slicing, firing his weapon, throwing grenades.

Death was everywhere around after he had finished.

He panted slightly.

The running had exhausted him.

He noticed he had been grazed when he was whacked by a Lekgolo.

"Ow" he said

"That was impressive...hold on I'm picking up two more transponders.

It's the Commander and Caner!

They're closing on Truth's position Chief.

They'll need your help.

This way" a door opened and Tom slowly walked through.

After he had the energy Tom started running again ignoring the pain in his side.

"This isn't good.

I am getting confirmed reports of Swarm leaving In Amber Truth's wreckage. Let's get the Key and find a way out of here-before

things get really ugly.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Tartarus and a squad of Brutes lead Reked and Caner onto a dock area.

"Split them up.

One in each." Tarturus ordered.

"The hopes of all the Alliance rest on you Chieftain." Truth said

"My faith is strong!

I will not fail!"

Reked looks over to Amber-truth, it was stuck in the wall and burning.

Swarm infection forms swarm over the dock.

The Brutes jump in, smashing and

kicking as many as they can.

One gets through and attaches itself to Mercy.

Tarturus went to help but Truth stops him.

"Let him be!

The Great Journey waits for no one brother...Not even you."

Truth and the remaining get into the both the craft and leave.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Max woke up, he was feeling a lot better but got worse when he heard the news.

"RAY TYSON!" he said hapily

"Hi Max, Kenny" they said

"Whats wrong...where's Tom?"

"Max" Ray started

"Tom died...on the planet"

"Do they have his body?" Kenny asked

Tyson shuck his head.

"no"

"Then he could be alive!"

"Thats what were hoping for, so how are you?"

"Feeling better.

I could run a Marathon" he joked.

"If Tom is still alive, do you think we'll meet up again?"

Tyson looked out of the window to the clear night sky.

Stars twinkled like jewels.

"I hope so"

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: Thats all she or in this case he wrote for the chapter!

Max: it was great.

Ray: Yeah, we were in it again!

Tyson: Please review and make Beywriter happy

Kenny: Make us all happy


	21. Lack of Luck?

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**Lack of luck**

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE ITALY TOURNAMENT.

THIS FIGHT IS BETWEEN THE SCORPIONS AND THE BRITBLADES!"

The crowds cheered.

"THIS BATTLE DESERVES AN EXCITING DISH!"

The dish appeared.

It was a version of Pompeii.

"BEYBLADERS APPROACH!" Chris left the bench and so did Gordo.

They greeted each other.

"kid, your going down!"

"sorry?

I didn't hear, it was probably nothing"

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

The Red Beyblade shot into the stadium with Gordo's black Beyblade.

"I gotta win this" was all that was going through Chris's mind.

"I know you can do it" Tash thought as she watched the battle.

CONTACT.

The Beyblades collided hard.

They charged again, again and again.

The Beyblades were like Bulls charging at each other, in a fight to the death.

"Annubis...DESTROY HIM!" He called.

"ORTHRUS, FIRE SPIRE!"

A Flash as another impact blew away bits of the dish.

Both Beyblades were still spinning fast.

"WHAT!" Gordo was shocked

"Your Beyblade should be in peaces.

"You think an Attack like that would destroy me?

Well no way.

You sir have underestimated my power.

ANUBIS!

SONIC BARK!

DESTROY HIM!"

An even bigger blast was felt which destroyed the stadium sending small bits of shrapnel everywhere.

**0000000000000000000000000**

When the smoke of battle started clearing, a victor was known.

"GIVE IT UP FOR...CHRIS!"

Gordo went back to the bench.

"What the hell was that?" Richie asked.

"Quiet.

It was only round one...you can still win this"

"Don't worry...I intend to"

**0000000000000000000000000**

"Chris...that was amazing!" Mick said to his Cousin

"Only one more round and the battle is mine"

"You can do it"

Chris thought he had to win it...not for the Victory but for the Teams they had Hospitalized.

Mystel, Ian, Julia, Johnny, Ozuma and Kane.

He and they would pay for the pain they caused.

Chris took a few swigs from the Energy drink bottle, Tash had bought a bottle for each of them.

"ah, good".

He rested up until the time came, with one last gulp he left the Bench.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"BEYBLADERS.

Please approach the dish for round two".

"Good luck" Tash called out.

"You'll pay for that"

"I doubt that"

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

"ATTACK!" Gordo cried

"GO ANUBIS!"

The Beyblades went into war instantly, it was chaos.

Both Beyblades attacked with incredible power.

"woah, this guy wants revenge" Chris thought

"Your MINE" Gordo thought smirking.

"Crap...this...is bad" Chris thought but then he heard the cries from his Team.

"ANUBIS...DESTROY!" Chris screamed.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Gordo shouted and the red Beyblade impacted with the black one sending shock waves everywhere.

The crowd gasped, shocked.

Gordo's Beyblade was spinning and Chris's was stopped, the Impact sent the Beyblade and Beyblader a few feet back, Chris was rubbing his sore behind, his teeth clenched.

"ow"

Mick helped him over to the bench where he lied down.

"You ok cuz?" he asked.

Chris was shaking a little

"I'll be fine in a minute"

DJ came over.

"You alright?" he asked

"I'll be fine in about ten minutes"

"Thats ok, you have the usual fifteen minutes to prepare"

"CHRIS IS UNHURT AND WILL AGAIN BEYBLADE!"

The Crowd cheered.

**0000000000000000000000000**

"This time again...I will crush you"

Chris wouldn't let his guard down

"There's only one way I CAN win this"

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

"ANUBIS LISTEN UP.

TIME FOR THE MOST POWER-FULL ATTACK YOU HAVE EVER DONE.

SONIC BARK!"

The Jackal rose quickly and attacked.

"LOOK OUT!" Zeo yelled.

"ORTHRUS, FIRE SPIRE!"

The Beyblades shot at each other at an incredible speed but Chris's Beyblade was faster.

The explosion was powerful.

The dish was completely destroyed.

Chris and Gordo were both knocked out and Anubis was still spinning rapidly.

The Team ran over to Chris.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"Not again!" Mr Dickinson said and went down to where they were.

**0000000000000000000000000**

He found them by the Ambulance where Chris was loaded on and Rochelle went with him as Mick went next.

He was taking on Richie, the most powerful of the team.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Mick was nervous.

He had seen Richie Beyblade, he feared for his life but he knew he had to.

"You...my friend...are dead" he said coldly.

"so you believe...your mistaken" he gulped.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"

"GO TORUS" Richie yelled

The Brown Beyblade and pale colored Beyblade flew into the ring.

"Can't let this guy beat me" Mick inwardly thought.

"TORUS...THUNDERCHARGE!"

"ICE MAID...SILVERSTREAM AND DODGE!" The bird took to the sky and the Beyblade dodged.

"What?" Richie was shocked

"I knew I should have checked these guy's battles out!" he said to himself and under his breath.

Ice flew out of the Ice birds beak and hit the Minotaur.

The sharp ice cut at the half bull half man creature.

"TORUS!" Richie cried, the creature regained its strength after a couple of seconds.

"Not good" Mick panicked a little.

"not good for you maybe.

But good for me!

TORUS...ATTACK!"

The bull went on the offensive.

"MOVE ICE MAIDEN!" Mick commanded.

The Bird dodged.

Just in time.

"Close one" Mick breathed.

"your bird may have dodged but it won't dodge again"

"look at our bitbeasts.

Mine is a bird when yours is a half human half bull bitbeast so I can dodge and SILVERSTREAM!"

The bird fired more ice missiles at the bull, it screamed and fell.

"TORUS...GET UP, YOU CAN WIN THIS!"

No dice.

The Bull has used up its strength and the beyblade stopped.

The Britblades cheered loudly.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**0000000000000000000000000**

The Arbiter is dropped on a section of Installation, a Sangheili lay dying.

"The Jiralhane have betrayed us.

They murdered the Council."

"By the Prophets!

What have these Jiralhane done?

They have shed our blood, and for that, they must die!"

he picked up a weapon,

The Arbiter looked over to the right.

He was on a ledge and there was a huge structure.

The sun shone brightly

he walked down the path to pick up a sword, to the left it continued, a Jiralhane was firing at the body of a Sangheili.

The path went under an arch and left, Bodies littered the floors.

Suddenly there was an explosion.

His shield went so he hid, once it returned The Arbiter went forwards firing shots and cutting down.

He waited for the meter to read fully charged before he assaulted the squad on the ledge.

**0000000000000000000000000**

He threw a warning grenade which exploded and dazed the Jiralhane, he ran up and threw one more injuring them before he fired quickly killing them.

Once they were dead the doors opened and a Sangheili came out, he jut stood there so the Arbiter went on inside.

Ahead was another door, he was inside a huge room with a very high ceiling.

It was a dimly lit cave, he stepped in cautiously.

The Sangheili that came out before now joined the Arbiter.

"So The Kig-Yar have sided with the Jiralhane...there blood too will be spilled" Arbiter said.

Ramps went up to another high door, where more enemy stood.

With grenades they killed them, another ramp took them up to a door.

The Arbiter noticed another Sangheili had joined them so he gave a friendly nod.

The doors slid open, another room with a walk way area and a drop down to the next level.

Kig-Yar, Unggoy and Jiralhane were there.

"The Unggoy have also sided.

Who are the bad ones in this war?" one asked.

A grenade thrown scattered the Sangheili and thy returned with a grenade as well.

The group jumped and fought the enemy until the last laid, slain at the hands of the Arbiter.

"lets move" one said.

They went through the arch and to the left, quickly through more doors

**0000000000000000000000000**

there was a room, levels were on the side they were on but laid out like steps.

The group jumped each level until the last foe fell.

"They will pay for the bloodshed" one said

the doors opened and they went through another passage to the right.

"all dead" one said.

Another room with a lower level ahead.

A turret fired.

"A simple way" The Arbiter said.

He threw a grenade and destroyed it.

The group now easily tore through enemy ranks, literally.

Finally another door and passage to a huge entrance hall, the final door led them out into daylight.

**0000000000000000000000000**

The path went left so they followed it.

"AMBUSH" one cried ahead four Jiralhane and five Kig-Yar attacked.

The Arbiter saw a Hover bike so he got on it and ran the enemy down.

Everyone.

Ahead was a cave.

He went on ahead inside, it was a right and left.

The Arbiter kicked in the Afterburner sending him past the enemy, he went through passages and ran through enemy outposts before stopping at a waterfall.

Two Kig-yar stud with sniper rifles.

He killed them and picked one up to kill the Jiralhane on the other side.

The Arbiter jumped back into his hover bike and raced off the edge, dropping about 30 feet.

He drove into the next chasm where two tanks were.

He boarded one and killed the operators.

The Arbiter fired at the other tank.

He parked it by the ledge and climbed up over it and onto the ledge,

Jiralhane came out and two hover bikes followed.

The Arbiter jumped onto the back one then pushed out the driver, he got on and threw it into reverse eventually turning around and going through one last door.

An Alliance tank came around the corner and the Arbiter got ready to fight but the commander came out.

By the worlds!

Arbiter?

The Council...are they?"

"Murdered by the Jiralhane!"

"Vile beasts!"

The commander slammed a clenched fist on the side of the tank.

"The Prophets were fools to trust them."

Over head two alliace dropships fly over.

They are carrying Tarturus and Commander Reked.

**0000000000000000000000000**

They land and she is escorted inside the structure with the Oracle (369 Trinity heights) tucked under his arm.

**0000000000000000000000000**

Beywriter: A Quick one but important.

Ray: Apparently Beywriter is bringing the Revolution continues to a close.

Max: The last chapter of the season will be submitted on Sunday

Tyson: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

Beywriter: You can still review and stay tuned for Wednesday's upload...bye

Its a crime not to review!


	22. Fire of battle

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**Fire of battle**

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"  
The Beyblades flew into the arena, into a bed of sparks.  
The Balearic bowl shuck as each Beyblade hit the floor.  
"ICE MAIDEN"   
"TORUS!"  
Both blades made contact on round two, both teens out to win gold.

The Bits within were unleashed in a blast of energy.  
Richie made the first move.  
"TORUS...THUNDERCHARGE!"  
"ICE MAIDEN!   
SILVERSTREAM!"  
The Beyblades engaged in a game of Cat and Mouse.  
"DESTROY HIM!" Mick yelled out  
"YOU CAN DO IT!" Richie returned.  
The Beyblades spun around, hopping over the four islands in the flooded stadium.  
"Stop moving around and let me hit you!" Mick was getting frustrated about how Torus was dodging his attacks.  
"Cool it!  
Or your gonna loose the match" Tash yelled  
Mick calmed down.  
"ICE MAIDEN...SILVERSTREAM!  
TAKE HIM DOWN!"  
Richie responded with Thundercharge.  
The Bitbeasts came out and attacked but the might of the bull was to much so the lighter coloured Beyblade was kicked out of the stadium and it split down the middle, luckily the bit was still intact.  
"NO!"  
Mick bent down and picked up the Beyblade pieces and returned to the bench.  
"Sorry about the Beyblade"  
"well with Mick's defeat there is only one more round to go, Natasha versus Zeo"  
"Good luck " he called after her.  
"Its a pleasure to meet you" he said to her.  
"Its a pleasure to destroy your Beyblade" she responded  
he emitted a low growl.  
"You'll pay for that, Cerberus will chew you up and spit you out"  
"not likely, my golden Tiger will destroy your puppy"  
Zeo was angry.  
"well it looks like we have some pre game trashing going...you Bladers ready?"  
both nodded and DJ started the countdown.  
"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!"  
Tash and Zeo launched their Beyblades into the arena.  
The Golden Beyblade and the yellow Beyblade landed in the CN Stadium, a Beystadium with Toronto's CN Tower in the middle.  
"BURNING CERBERUS!"  
"TRIG, GOLDEN CLAW!"  
The Beyblades crashed together, locked in the fierce fire of battle.  
Sparks flew in every direction as they duelled around the base of the model tower.  
"TRIG!"  
"CERBERUS!"  
The Beyblades now went at each other with more force until both Beyblades slammed into the base of the tower and stopped.  
"and session one ends in a tie...wait, what's happening?"  
the tower fell crushing the two Beyblades and the crowds fell silent, they were shocked, the two Beybladers jumped panicked into the arena and managed to get the model off the Beyblades.  
"hows yours?" Tash asked.  
"Totalled, you?"  
"same"  
"The Beyblades are destroyed.  
Its down to Mick and Richie again to finish what these Bladers started"  
Tash and Zeo returned and then it dawned, Mick's Beyblade was destroyed and Rochelle was at the Hospital.  
Tash got on her cell phone to Rochelle.  
"Rochelle, its an emergency, we need you here ASAP"  
"no worries, we were watching on the Tv and as soon as I learned that you Beyblade was totalled, I left"

five minutes later Rochelle appeared and had her Beyblade ready.  
"Anything to say about this one?  
Who am I Beyblading against?"  
"you are Beyblading against Richie the worst of the worst"  
"Who Mick bladed?"   
"Bingo, good luck"  
"Thanks but keep it" she walked to the dish away from her Captain.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!" the orange and red Beyblade from Rochelle wet after Richie's.  
"DESTROY HIM!" she called.  
The Beyblades collided.  
"TORUS !"  
"TRESSLER, COME OUT NOW!"  
with a flash of light came a black dog"  
"Bull versus Dog eh?  
Well your puppy is going down"  
The Dog growled.  
"TRESSLER, TAKE DOWN ATTACK!"   
Tressler charged at the bull, the Bull was ready...it thought.  
The Dog leapt up, it mouth wide open, its jaws attached themselves to the Bull's neck.  
It screamed in pain as the dog sunk its teeth deep into the neck of the bull until it fell back into the Beyblade and the dog jumped of the Bull and kicked the Beyblade out of the stadium.  
"I thought you were an excellent Beyblader!" Zeo yelled.  
Everything was on the line...one more battle loosed by the Scorpians and there out and the Britblades win it all.  
"And now for the Final battle of the Tournament"  
"Now I know your bit...things will be different"  
"I doubt that, you don't know my fullest power..I've barely tapped any of my power"  
She lied, that attack took most of her power.  
"I'm gonna call her bluff" he thought.

"LET IT RIP!"  
Both Beyblades hit the Stadium and went on the attack, both the Bitbeasts were released from the Beyblades and went on the attack.   
"TRESSLER"  
"TORUS!"  
Each blade were locked in a battle, a battle for Tournament Champion.  
If the Britblades won, they'd be Champions, if the Scorpions won...they'd be tied.  
"TRESSLER, ATTACK!"  
"TORUS THUNDERCHARGE!"  
The Black dog charges bravely at the Bull.  
"NOW!" Rochelle yelled.  
The Dog swerved at the last second, got behind the Bull and Tressler's Beyblade boots out the Bull...it was over...it was all over.  
Shocked, happy but kept herself together called Tressler back.  
"Tressler...return!"  
Mick and Tash are hugging each other, laughing and cheering.  
Rochelle ran back to the team.

At the Hospital, Chris was already in bandages and a drip in his arm, a smile graced his weak face.  
"Well done guys, I'm proud" Chris thought before falling asleep. 

"Just two more Tournaments and we win!" Mick said happily.  
"Lets go to the Hospital, I wanna know how Chris is"  
"Sure lets go" Mick replied

0000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000 

Tom drops down to the dock in time to watch the Alliance dropships fly off.

he walks over to Mercy, still fighting the parasite.

"Your pal, where's he going?"  
Tom asked, his voice cold.

"Greyon...to finish what we started.   
And this time...none of you will be

left behind."

"That structure in the center of the city...It's a Kabak ship!

And Truth is heading straight for it!   
If he leads the Alliance fleet to Greyon,

they won't stand a chance!   
You have to stop him!"

"That Jiralhane has the Key and Miranda and Caner.   
He can activate the Installation." Tom thought aloudhhB

"If he does, I'll detonate Amber Truth's reactor just like we did the

Yuriah's.   
The blast will destroy this city and the ring.   
Not a very original plan, but we know it will work."

Tom reaches out to collect Roana but she stops him.

"No!   
I don't want to chance a remote detonation.   
I need to stay here."

"fine"

"Swarm controlled dropships are touching down all over the city!   
That creature beneath the Library...that Gravemind...used us.   
We were just a diversion.  
Amber truth was always its intended vector.   
There's a conduit connecting this tower to the ship.   
Head back inside.   
I'll lead you to it."  
A Greyon Dropship crashed, Swarm poured out of it.  
"oh..."  
"You can do it, just make a hole and go through them...run and what ever you do...DON'T STOP!" Roana yelled into his helmet.  
Tom through a grenade and fired randomly into the small crowd.  
He charged over the bridge over the what looked like a fall that would never end.  
The small crowd easily fell, Tom went through a door where to Unggoy came out being chased by a Grey Swarm.  
Tom ignored them and ran on.

Jiralhane bodies littered the floor, well after Tom killed them.  
With two well placed grenades and a few radom shots from the pulse weapon he had with him.

He left the room and went through a cross room and stepped into a Grav lift and was thrown up high.  
"I'll disable the lift once you reach the top, that'll slow them down...I hope."

He stepped out and the gentle humming of the lit stopped.  
Tom looked around.  
"All clear"  
Tom proceeded to walk down a dimly lit purple corridor until the ahead door opened to reveal the power core.  
" Shall we let The Swarm consume our holy city?   
Turn High Charity into another of their wretched hives?   
No enemy has ever withstood our might.   
The Swarm too shall fail."

"I'd give real money If he'd shut up" he thought to himself.  
Truth's speeches had nearly driven him insane.  
A holobridge linked up the other side.  
"I must be in the heart of this place"

"your right" Roana said.  
"I'll do what I can to slow the launch sequence.   
There's something inside the ship...a presence that's fighting back!

For a Alliance construct it's unusually formidable.   
No time to admire the view.   
Truth's Phantom has reached the ship."  
he leaves the power core behind and goes down a ramp.  
A strange fog is in the air.  
"boy do I have a bad feeling"  
he walked the corridors until he was attacked.  
"I think its time for a quick step" Roana said to him  
"a good career move"  
Tom ran, trying to get away from the battles.

He walked on the higher platform by the main lower walkway, he could hear the battle going on, Alliance screaming...grenades exploding.  
Areas got darker so he switched on his flash light.  
"the security here is robust" Tom went through battles, only firing to clear a hole.

Tom got onto a lift and Roana started it.  
"these are the Prophets quarters...lovely" she commented and the lift reached the top.  
Deep down inside he knew he was going to have to fight.  
The lone breaker got off the lift, he had switched off the light to "Run dark" using the dimness as cover.  
He was right!  
A dozen Alliance and swarm blocked his way.  
Tom swapped his pulse weapon for the sword...activated his light and threw two grenades before picking more up.  
The fight lasted for about five minutes, ducking, slicing, diving and shooting...until he was done and stopped to take a break.  
"This is no time to take a break...in the next room is a lift that will take you up to the conduit...HURRY"  
Tom sighed and stood up before going to the next room and going up the grav lift.  
"forget the Alliance...come to the ledge"  
Tom ran down and up the ramp to the edge and he was lifted up.  
"I knew the Alliance was good at repurposing Forerunner technology, but

this is amazing!   
They've been using the Kabak ship's engines as an energy

source for the city.   
The ship isn't so much launching, as it is disengaging-uncoupling itself from High Charity's power grid.   
Stopping Truth!

That's all that matters!"  
Tom was hurtling down the blue conduit and the ship uncoupled itself and launched, Tom was still moving by the force and just made it before the doors slammed shut, he skidded to a halt inside.  
"You know the plan!   
You've got to stop Truth.   
I've got to handle the

Key.   
Go!

Tom, when you get to Greyon...good luck."

"After I'm through with Truth..." Tom responded

"Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it." she replied before the ship left communicating range and lifted out of the city.  
Outside other craft were making the Faster Than Light jump back to Greyon, finally the Kabak cruiser that was shaped like the Eiffel Tower made the FTL jump.

On the C.I.C. Of the Rosemon the Bladebreakers had gathered in full battle armour...Max was now fighting fit.  
"where the heck are all these ships coming from?" Tyson asked looking on the radar.

"not sure" Yosma responded.  
"if any boarding craft comes on, its your jobs to help fight them away...is that clear?"  
"Yes sir" they responded.

Author notes

Beywriter: wow, my first update since my strike!  
Ray: sorry for the delay, expect three more chapters before it ends  
Max: please remember, its a crime to not read and review


	23. Lay down your burdens part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**Lay down your burdens part 1**

The night after, Chris was out of the hospital and they were celebrating there victory in Rome, the others were still to wounded after there fights with the Scorpions and they were lucky...very lucky.

"I can't believe you won us the tournament" Chris smiled, The group were out celebrating their victory and enjoying Italian food.

"Well I can't believe another tournament, another challenge" Tash raised her fork, happy.

"The Scorpions will battle harder in take 2" Mick warned, they would Blade harder and will be more ruthless...if that was possible.

"Were on the road to be champions after the late Bladebreakers" Rochelle said slightly hyper, Unfortunately the next Tournament had been pushed forward so the damage that the Scorpions caused could be fixed plus the next Stadium isn't yet ready.

"We were sloppy, in the next Tournament we pull out the stops and we unleash the full power" Zeo spat out, he scowled.  
The group sat in their Hotel room, anger boiled within.  
Zeo had to control the rage that burned inside him, he could kill his team or brake something, even brake himself like he nearly did with that battle against Tyson.  
"But...what if we kill someone?" Gordo asked  
"SO? I don't care about them" Like Zeo, Richie was ticked off...to say the least.  
Failure wasn't an option, if they didn't win again the team would be dishonoured.  
"We will make the next team PAY for our loss, we will make them...suffer, suffer like we did"

Five Days later Mr Dickinson held a Party in Rome for the Teams, they would leave for Sydney the day after and everyone who was well enough attended, Teams included: The Demolition Boys, Barthez Battalion, Majestics, The Saint Shields (Minus Ozuma who was at the Hospital but ordered them here to have fun), White Tiger X and The PPB Allstarz, A table surrounded by Chairs had pictures of the Bladebreakers on each to make it feel like they were their.  
Once Mariah saw that she broke down Crying on Lee's shoulders, she loved him but she couldn't tell him, she eventually lightened up and had fun with the rest of her team-mates.  
The Guests of honour were of course the first British team to enter under their conditions were the Britblades and obviously the Scorpions didn't, they had vanished completely.  
"They'll show their ugly selves for the next tournament" Chris said before shovelling a huge mouthful of Ice cream into his mouth.  
"Your going to get fat if you keep eating those" Rochelle poked his stomach  
"So?"  
"Lighten up, its a time for FUN!" Mick said drinking a full can of soda, a drinking game with his Girlfriend and she was winning.  
"Your too slow" she said between laughs.  
"I'll get you next time" 

Outside behind the club, the Scorpions sat, the first part of their revenge was about to be set in motion, the exit to the bar...all exits were blocked and they had fuel, a lot.  
They covered the walls with petrol and the doors.  
"Light it" Zeo said coldly.  
Gordo nodded and threw a match, it hit the wall and exploded with a beautiful yet deadly colour.  
Quickly as they came the Scorpions left the scene, not looking back.  
The Building was quickly engulfed with thick flames and the Bladers inside noticed it was hot...very hot.  
"SMOKE...THERE'S A FIRE!" Lee yelled, the White tigers heightened senses indicated it was big.  
"We gotta move" Michael ran to an exit but the intense heat stopped him before he could burn himself on the hot metal.  
"Its too hot!" he called back.  
Others had tried other exits but all were too hot and the roof was starting to give way in parts.  
"We gotta MOVE!" Chris pulled his Beyblade out and used it against the door, the coolness taking away the edge of the flame.  
"GO, GO, GO!" he cried out as more of the roof came down, right onto Tash, she screamed as the weight came down on her, Mick, Chris, Lee, Michael, Gary and Mystel lifted the weight off her and she got out of the way.  
Mick pulled her up and they got out just as the building collapsed.

Ambulances came and they were treated for smoke inhalation.  
Tash was rushed to hospital for check-ups but she was fine, the arsonists were never found but they had a feeling of whom the culprits were but they couldn't prove anything.  
Firefighters arrived and managed to put out the blaze within ten minutes, the night's festivities were coming to an end early.

  
"Well one Tournament over, its finished" Mick lied on his bed.  
"No, no, we have a long road that's just getting started!" he smirked and Tash looked up at the crystal clear night sky.

Author notes

Beywriter: One more Chapter to go  
Tash: Yeah, one more  
Mick: Please review, its a crime not to, plus it only takes a few seconds! 


	24. Lay down your burdens part 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Beyblade: The Revolution Continues**

**Lay down your burdens part 2**

The Arbiter and Commander are scoping a facility ahead.

"What is that place?" he asked

"Where the Councilors were meant to watch the consecration of the 

Key-the start of the Great Journey."

"There is still time to stop the key from turning." he remembered that Creature say.

"I must get inside"He said after a moment.

"Then mount up Arbiter. I know a way to break those doors" he got out of the tank and allowed the Arbiter to get inside.

The Commander got into the Hovercraft and it sped onwards with the Arbiter behind, there were guards, a lot all on hover bikes firing at them but they made short work of the enemy. 

They followed the beech taking out what they could until they came across a Scarab like the one that was destroyed by the Brakers on Greyon.  
Tanks were around it, The Arbiter charged into them firing off shots, explosions went off around and shook the tank.  
But he came out Triumphant.  
"There Arbiter!  
That Scarab's main weapon will break the control room's doors. 

At the far end of the beach there's a passage into the cliff.

It'll take you up to the Scarab."  
They fought througth the last barrier when he heard disturbing news. 

"The Jiralhane control the cruiser! Arbiter. I'll remain here-make sure

no reinforcements get in behind you. Then, I'm going to take the cruiser back!"  
He got out of his tank and went into the structure.

"The Arbiter? I thought he was dead! Hold you fire. The Hunters have

come to our aid Arbiter. They will fight by our side."  
"That is good news, the Jiralhane have taken the Cruiser"  
"Those savage...we'll make them pay for the blood they have spilled"

The group went deeper inside, into a corridor and right, into a room where Jiralhane were waiting.  
As the others fought the Arbiter found a sniper rifle and got to work on blowing their heads off.  
"Nice work Arbiter" The Sangheili said  
"Lets move" was his response.

The Next room looked like a cave, it was dark and plant life was growing everywhere.  
The Arbiter activated his cloak and proceeded to a bridge, a gunner sat, unaware he was about to die, he tossed a grenade, it stuck to him and exploded, the gun also blew.

On the other side, they fought more Jiralhane and Kig-Yar appeared, they held their shields and fired but compared to the Sangheili and the Hunters they were cat food, all fell to the weapon they carried.  
"This is easier than I thought" the Sangheili said happily.  
The small group of warriors continued on through the caves until a bridge was found.  
"I'm going across with my cloak" The Arbiter activated his and ran, the Sangheili threw Grenades killing all around. 

He reached the other side as the battery ran out and doors closed, he decided to continue, up a ramp and left into a hall, a ramp lay ahead, he went up and left, peering around the corner, it was the other side of the room and a few Jiralhane were there with Kig-Yar.  
He had two Grenades left, he activated his cloak, killed one with a sword he found.  
His cloak died and he returned to shelter.  
"One Down" He continued the patten, cloak, attack, retreat until the last had fallen, he destroyed the shields holding back allies when re-enforcements arrived.  
An honour guard, a Sanheili and two Hunters destroyed them.  
So ahead they went leaving behind destruction.

Finally they had reached the bridge to the Scarab!  
Bad news was that Jiralhane were there.

"Mind those two. Kill the others." Tarturus ordered

"Yes Chieftain!"  
The Arbiter attacked and fired at the Jiralhane, two Grenades, the closer three died, the hunters opened fire and a fight broke out.  
"GO, GO, GO!" It was the Sargent, he had escaped and he had Grey re-enforcement, he got into the scarab and drove it back, the last Jiralhane fell, without its head.  
"Listen. You don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you.  
But if we don't do something, Mr. Mohawk's gonna activate the ring. And we're all gonna die."

"Tartarus has locked himself inside the control room." The Arbiter replied

"Well I just happen to have a key. Come on! Grab a Banshee and give

me some cover. 'Gonna know we're commin'." An Eagle landed and the Arbiter climbed inside and took off.

Caner took on a tank and so did the Arbiter, he fired three missiles, they exploded in the tank, a fire erupted and quickly exploded, the other tank was destroyed by the Scarab's heat Ray.  
Gunners were pearched high around the bend to the left, the Arbiter took them on, he was hit a few times, he was damaged but continued.  
Tanks ahead were took down by the two including more Eagles.  
Finally they reached the building he and the Commander were looking at before.  
"Stay clear of the door!" he fired and the door exploded.  
The Arbiter continued on and landed, he realized he was leaking fuel then.

The entrance area was a mess, fires and fallen supports, completely destroyed.  
He finally made it to huge doors and continued through them.  
An empty room, he went through and right  
Tartarus is at the center of the control room.  
He's holding Commander Herena physically trying to get her to insert the Key. A brute squad stands by. 

One of them holds Trinity.

"Come Grey, it is easy. Take the Key in your hands...and do as you

are told!

"Please! Use caution! This Reclaimer is delicate!" Trinity pleaded.

"One more word, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket!"

Herena struggled to gain freedom.

"Which is nothing compared to what I will do to you..."

"Tartarus. Stop!" The Arbiter appeared

"Impossible!"

"Put down the Key."

"Put it down? And disobey the Hierarchs?" was his reply

"There are things about Installation even the Hierarchs do not understand."

"Take care Arbiter. What you say is heresy." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Is it? Oracle, what is Installation's purpose?"

"Collectively, the seven-" Tarturus put the ball shaped robot infront of his face.

"Not-another-word-"

Sergeant Caner shows up behind the Arbiter.

"Please...don't shake the light-bulb. If you want to keep your brains

in your head, I'd tell those boys to chill."  
Tarturus ordered the others to calm down.  
"Go ahead. Do your thing" Caner said to the Sangheili

"The sacred rings, what are they?"

"Weapons of last resort built by the Kabak to eliminate potential

Swarm hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless."

"And those who made the rings? What happened to the Kabak?"

"After exausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the

Installations, They and all additional sentient life in three radii of the galactic 

center died...as planned. Would you like to see the relevant data?"

"Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us..." he sadly said lowering his head.

Tartarus hesitates for a minute. Then he goes berserk, grabs Commander Herena's hand, and uses her to shove the Key into place.

"No Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun! And the Brutes, not the

Sangheili, shall be the Prophets' escort."  
Ahead a three floor platform emerges and Tarturus activates his energy shield before leaping over leaving his allies to be slaughtered.

Quickly Four Sangheili came from behind and attacked with him and they leapt the gap.

"Charging sequence initiated. Primary generators coming on line." Trinity annnced.

"Well shut them down!" Herena yelled

Apology. Protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of the

sequence." he replied, Herena sighed

"Then how do I stop it?"

"Well...it will take some time to go over the proper procedures. I-"

"Quit stalling!" she interrupted the babbling blue ball

"Under more controlled circumstances, I would suggest the Reclaimer simply

remove the Key."

"That's it? Caner! I'm on it!"

"Hang tight ma'am! Not until that Jiralhanr is dead."  
The Sangheili weren't having much luck, after a few minutes of going after it, its shields were powerful but it was still a waiting game, they would have to weaken and they were sure it was.

"Second generators charging. All systems performing well within 

operational paramenters.

Power generation phase complete. The installation is ready to fire.

Starting final countdown.

"Come on Arbiter! Kick that guy's ass!"  
Suddenly the shield fell and they attacked, he fell.  
Commander Rekedjumps and ducks across rotating platforms until she gets an

opening to jump onto the central structure. Running across it, she snatches

the Key. The whole complex shudders. A bolt of energy fires from the top.

It heads straight to the center of the planet and collides with a ball of energy

that's been growing there. There is a large explosion. When it clears, Installation

and everything around it is intact and unharmed. Inside the control center,

Herena was looking at a new hologram that's appeared where the Key had been.

"What's that?" she asks

"A beacon." was Trinity's response 

"What's it doing?" she asked

"Communicating at super-luminal speeds with a frequency of-"

"Communicating with what?"

"The other installations...of course" 

"Show me please"

A hologram appears of multiple Installations moving into a formation, 7 in total, one was red, Installation 04.

"Fail-safe protocol: In the event of an unexpected shutdown, the entire

system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now waiting

for remote detonation."

"Remote detonation? From here?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Listen Tinkerbell, don't make me-"

"Then where would someone go to activate the rings?"

"Why the Ark of course!" he said

"And where, Oracle, is that?" The Arbiter asked.

Tom is riding the outside of the Forerunner ship as it exits

Slipspace near Greyon.

"We've got a new contact. It doesn't match any known profiles."he said

"It's not one of ours. Take it out." Yosma ordered.  
Next to him were Max, Ray, Kenny and Tyson.  
Looking over the battle that raged around them, Suddenly a voice is heared, a voice they all thought was dead.

"This is Tom. Can anyone hear me? Over."

"Isolate that signal!" he ordered but Tyson knew where it was coming from.

"Tom, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?" he yelled, he was happy at hearing Tyson's voice

"Sir."Tom said sarcastically"  
"Finishing this fight." he said more sarcastically

Author notes

Beywriter: THE END  
Ray: Coming soon: Beyblade: The Final Revolution  
Tyson: Thanks for reading and reviewing, You still can, its a crime not to, it only takes a few seconds!  
Kenny: Now, a final scene

High Star: The city is very much the worse for wear. Creatures tentacles

can be seen all over the place.

"Silence fills the empty grave, now that I am gone. But my mind is

not at rest, for questions linger on. I will ask, and you will answer."

Tentacles reach out towards a holopanel. Roana appears on it. She raises

one hand, and the tentacles veer off.

"All right. Shoot."


End file.
